Hate me if you can
by Laemia
Summary: Vanitas est un écrivain associal qui ne sort que rarement. Un soir, il retrouvera Ventus, son pire ennemi depuis l'enfance. Entre temps, d'autres ombres du passé refont surface, sans doute plus dangereuses que n'importe quelle haine. VanVen, UA, yaoi.
1. Prologue

Titre: Hate me if you can

Auteur: Moi, aux dernières nouvelles

Genre: Yaoi, UA, fantastique

Pairing: VanitasXVentus ; Soriku et d'autres

Je tiens à préciser que ceci est un prologue. Je posterai sûrement le chapitre 1 en fin de semaine. Bon, ça ne se voit peut-être pas ici, ni dans le prochain chapitre, mais c'est du fantastique. Que dire d'autre? Ah, oui, c'est un POV Ventus, mais seulement pour le prologue! Hm... C'est tout, bonne lecture!

* * *

"VANITAS! ai-je hurlé. Aide-moi, je t'en supplis!"

Pas de réponse. J'appelais encore, toujours rien. L'affreuse douleur eut vite fait de me faire m'écrouler au sol, recroquevillé sur moi-même. Et même là, je ne cessais d'hurler son nom, de lui crier de me venir en aide.

Plus je m'époumonais, plus la douleur s'intensifiait. Je brûlais, à présent. Une horrible brûlure, qui était tout sauf naturelle. Mais je n'en démordais pas pour autant. Si je cessais de l'appeller, alors ce serait fini, tout serait perdu. Et tout cela aurait été accomplis en vain, tout. Je ne voulais pas, même si une partie de moi implorait que l'on m'achève.

Pourquoi ne venait-il pas? J'étais certain qu'il m'entendais. Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir trahi à nouveau, pas après tout ce que nous avions traversés. Par-dessus mon envie de survivre, par-dessus la volonté de terminer ce combat, cette idée m'envahissait, comme un poison, et me permettait de rester lucide à travers la douleur.

Il ne m'avait pas trahi, impossible. Pas lui. Non... Je l'appellais toujours, j'hurlais à m'en décrocher les poumons. C'était à peine si je sentais ma gorge me piquer tant la souffrance de l'Autre blessure s'intensifiait. Si bien que je fut surpris lorsque ma voix ne m'obéit plus et qu'un filet de sang s'écoula de ma bouche.

Je n'émettais plus aucun son, mais continuais tout de même à essayer de me faire entendre de _lui_. Ma bouche se tordait en innombrables hurlements muet. Et il ne venait pas... J'ai saigné, crié, pleuré aussi, peut-être.. J'ai senti chaque parcelle de mon corps se décomposer. J'ai toujours détesté les ténèbres.

Avant de m'endormir, j'ai aperçu une silhouette noire, aux étranges yeux dorés. Et j'ai souri. Il était venu.

Vanitas l'avait entendu l'implorer, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Immobile, comme une statue, il avait senti la détresse de l'autre. Il aurait voulu l'aider. Une voix dans sa tête, s'ajoutant à celle du condamné, lui avait dit d'y aller. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?_ lui disait la petite voix. _Vas-y, dépêche-toi, ou il sera trop tard. Il va être trop tard._ Il est trop tard.

C'était seulement quand les hurlements s'étaient tus qu'il s'était décidé à bouger. Lentement, comme s'il avait tout le temps. La voix ne lui ordonnait étrangement pas de courir. Il arriverait trop tard, de toute façon.

Puis, il avait vu la petite forme gesticulant au sol, essayant de l'appeller, mais ne le pouvant plus. L'autre l'avait aperçu, lui aussi, et l'avait reconnu. Et il avait souri avant de fermer les yeux et de cesser de se débattre.

Le brun s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues, mais il s'en fichait, pour une fois. Du bout des doigts, il effleura les cheveux du blond, fixant son regard sur des yeux bleus qui ne s'ouvriront plus jamais.

"Pardonne-moi... Ventus."

* * *

... Alors? Vos impressions? Ca vaut la peine que je continue de poster cette fic ou pas? Je sais c'est court, mais je rappelle que ce n'est qu'un PROLOGUE. Rewiew quand même? :3 Please?


	2. Noctambule

Titre: Hate me if you can

Rating: T, pour le langage de Vanitas

Pairings: VanVen, AquaTerra, Soriku et d'autres

Disclaimer: Si les persos de Kingdom Hearts m'appartenaient, ils se suicideraient de désespoir. Heureusement pour eux, ils sont à Square Enix. L'histoire en revanche m'appartient.

Genre: Surnaturel, Romance, Yaoi

Cette fic étant en cours d'écriture, je ne peux pas garantir que je serais régulière à poster. Ca dépendra de ma motivation. Oui, je sais, poster des fanfictions irrégulièrement c'est mal et tout ça... Mais j'essayerais de poster le plus rapidement possible, promis!

Sinon, ça ne se voit pas dans ce chapitre-ci, mais c'est du fantastique. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Vanitas posa son index sur la touche "effacer" du clavier en soupirant, puis remit ses mains au dessus des touches, prêt à écrire ce qui lui passerait par la tête. Des idées, il en avait des centaines. Toujours. Mais là, ses doigts restaient désespérement figées au-dessus des touches ivoires. Les mots refusaient de sortir de son esprit et demeuraient bloqués au bout de ses ongles rongés.

Il ne comprenais pas. D'habitude, il s'installait devant son ordinateur, mettait la musique à fond, ouvrait une page blanche et les mots apparaissaient sur l'écran presque aussitôt qu'il y pensait, comme une rivière qui ne tarissait jamais. Les lettres s'enchaînaient, les histoires se créaient quasi-indépendamment de sa volonté. Des textes de fantastique, d'horreur, de science-fiction, des choses qui le surprenaient parfois lui-même après relecture. Oui, il adorait ces moments où il était bercés par le bruit du clavier et celui de son chanteur préféré qui hurlait à s'en péter les tympans, le tout sur un fond de batterie et de guitare électrique.

Et là? Rien, que dalle, la panne sèche! C'était quand la dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé déjà? Il ne s'en rappelait même plus. Sans doute ne s'était-ce jamais produit depuis qu'il avait commencé à écrire. Alors pourquoi maintenant? Après toute ses années, pourquoi son inspiration légendaire et ô combien géniale avait-elle foutu le camp? Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'une source intarissable. Peut-être ne disposait-il que d'un stock limité d'imagination qui venait de s'épuiser.

_Allez, ne dis pas de conneries_, s'ordonna t-il,_ ç'est sûrement passager. Maintenant, au boulot._

Il tapa quelques mots sans grande conviction avant de les effacer.

"C'est nul! s'écria t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, merde? Raah, voilà que je parle tout seul maintenant."

Après quelque minutes de recherche intérieure afin de voir où se cachait sa muse, qui s'avérèrent infructeuses, il fit glisser l'onglet du document sur celui de la corbeille, passablement énervé. Non, que dis-je, en fait il n'était pas _passablement_ énervé mais carrément en colère. Aucune de ces foutues histoires ne lui résistait d'habitude! Surtout que celle-là était largement dans ses cordes: un démon à apparence humaine qui massacrait des gens au nom de la justice*. Il aimait écrire ce genre d'histoire et avait toujours des idées qui bouleversaient les personnages et le lecteur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de bloquer sur ce genre de choses.

Surtout que là, il avait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie d'écrire. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans son appartement tout en cherchant une solution à son problème. Peine perdue. Ce n'était pas en restant là à tourner en rond qu'il allait trouver comment se sortir de cette situation qui dépassait l'entendement. Oui, car pour Vanitas, si une soucoupe volante débarquait dans sa rue et qu'un éléphant unijambiste rose à pois vert en sortait en hurlant "je suis ton père!", il aurait à peine un haussement de sourcil. Mais si une stupide petite histoire de démon massacreur de criminels remettait en cause son talent d'écrivain, cela frôlait l'absurde.

Finalement, il se jeta sur son portable avec un cri de rage et de frustration et chercha le numéro à composer dans son répertoire. Une sonnerie retentit. Puis deux, puis trois, quatre...

"Bon, il dort ou quoi cet abruti? lança t-il tout haut.

-M'woui? fit la voix ensommeillée de l'abruti au bout du fil.

-Ouais, Riku, c'est moi!

-Vani, il est trois heures du mat'...

-Oui, c'est bon je suis encore au courant de l'heure qu'il est.

-C'était une façon détournée de te dire que là je dors et que tu me déranges.

-Tu ne dors pas, puisque je suis actuellement en train de te parler, donc je ne te déranges pas, raisonna le brun. Et puis j'ai un gros problème et je voudrais que m'aides.

-J'ai le choix?

-Nan.

-Bon, alors je t'écoutes, soupira Riku.

-J'arrive plus à écrire, les idées restent bloquées dans mon cerveau et pas moyen de les faire sortir. Je sais pas ce qui se passe, ça m'est jamais arrivé avant!

-Syndrome de la page blanche. Et ton éditeur veut ton roman pour demain, c'est ça?

-Non! s'indigna Vanitas. Il ne me demande jamais de date, voyons. On ne brusque pas un artiste! De toute façon, s'il en fixait une je m'arrangerais pour lui envoyer les documents deux jours après et il le sait bien...

-Hum... Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles?

-Parce que je n'arrive plus à écrire! répéta l'écrivain comme si son ami était un demeuré.

-Oui, j'avais compris. Et alors?

-Alors c'est horrible! Je veux finir mon chapitre, moi!

-Vanitas?

-Quoi?

-T'es vraiment un chieur, lâcha Riku. Tu m'appelles super tard dans la nuit juste parce que tu fait une crise d'auteur en manque d'inspiration et que tu te sens blessé dans ton amour propre?

-Exactement. Tu va m'aider ou pas?

-Non, bonne nuit.

-Attend! Si tu m'aides, je t'arrange un rendez-vous avec mon cousin.

-Ton cousin... Sora?

-Nan mon cousin le pape. Franchement Riku, j'ai combien de cousins selon toi?

-Ok ok je t'aide! Déjà, c'est quoi le sujet de ton truc?

-Bah c'est un ange des ténèbres surpuissant à apparence humaine censé faire régner la justice mais qui devient dingue et qui bouffe des gens, expliqua Vanitas. La routine, quoi.

-Un démon?

-Oui.

-Waw, il faut être complètement fêlé pour inventer un machin comme ça.

-Le fêlé t'emmerdes. Et puis, c'est pas ça que je te demandes!

-Hm... réfléchit l'argenté. Il paraît que la musique aide à écrire.

-J'écris toujours avec de la musique, lui rappella t-il.

-De la VRAIE musique!

-Le death metal est considéré comme de la vraie musique! Et puis, tu n'as jamais pris la peine d'écouter, alors...

-Oui oui, bon, et t'a essayé d'écrire sur une feuille blanche?

-Bah oui, c'est un nouveau chapitre, donc j'ai ouvert une nouvelle page sur Word.

-Non, une vraie feuille!

-Une vraie feuille? Tu veux dire... avec un stylo et pi tout?

-En général, on n'écris pas avec un bâtonnet de glace donc oui, avec un stylo, une feuille et tout ça."

Pour toute réponse, Vanitas éclata de rire. Il n'avait pas tenu un stylo depuis qu'il avait arrêté ses études.

"... Eh, tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule, là? demanda Riku.

-Ca fait des années que j'ai pas écris sur une feuille de papier! Eh faut te réveiller mon pote, on est à l'ère numérique! Les feuilles, on s'en sert qu'à l'école!

-Je m'en suis servi pas plus tard que ce soir... Enfin, hier soir vu l'heure qu'il est. Et ce n'était pas pour faire mes devoirs. Tu sais, tu devrais sortir de temps en temps, c'est pas bon de rester cloîtré devant ton PC à longueur de journée, t'a presque pas d'amis.

-J'ai plein d'amis sur MSN! J'ai pas besoin de sortir dans le froid et la neige pour avoir une vie sociale.

-S'pèce de geek... Eh, mais c'est peut-être pour ça que t'arrive plus à écrire!

-... Gné? Explique ton raisonnement parce que j'ai pas tout suivi.

-Bah oui, il paraît que se promener c'est très bon pour trouver l'inspiration. Et accessoirement excellent pour la santé physique et mentale et...

-Attend, attend, le coupa Vanitas. Tu veux dire, sortir... dehors?

-Comment tu fais pour faire tes courses?

-Le supermarché est juste en face, c'est pas loin.

-Ouais bah, vas plus loin que le supermarché cette fois!

-Mais j'ai pas envie, moi! se plaignit le brun. En plus, on est en hiver!

-Bravo, tu sais encore en quelle saison on est!

-Te fous pas de ma gueule. J'irais pas.

-Oui, vas-y restes chez toi devant ton écran à t'énerver tout seul parce que t'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne. Oh, et surtout continue à me déranger à cette heure de la nuit, j'adore ça!

-... Tu es sûr que ça va me rendre mon inspiration?

-Mais oui, lui assura l'argenté. Va, sors, vois du monde, des voitures, la lumière du jour, des trucs réels quoi!

-Ouais t'a raison, j'y vais! Par contre je risque pas trop de voir la lumière du jour en pleine nuit...

-Hein? Tu ne vas pas sortir à cette heure-ci quand même?

-Bah si, c'est toi qui m'a dit de le faire!

-Mais je pensais que tu allais y aller demain matin!

-Nan, je suis pressé de redevenir un génie. Bonne nuit.

-Mais att..."

Vanitas racrocha, balança son téléphone sur le canapé, mit sa veste et son écharpe avant de sortir de son appart' en claquant la porte. Il descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble quatre à quatre, l'ascenseur étant presque toujours en panne, poussa la porte du hall d'entrée et... Voilà, il était dehors. Et maintenant? Une fine couche de neige recouvrait le bitume et brillait légèrement sous la lueur des lampadaires. Au moins il ne neigeait plus, c'était déjà ça.

Frissonnant, il remonta son écharpe rouge et noire sur son nez et s'engagea au hasard dans les rues désertes, sans savoir où ses pas le menaient. Il ricana en se disant que le silence seulement troublé par le bruit de ses pas lui aurait presque fait peur, s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de lire et d'écrire des romans à suspense. A cette heure-ci, il ne risquait pas de croiser grand monde. Tant pis pour les relations sociales. Et puis, il préférait la nuit de toute façon.

Ses pas le conduisirent au port, où les bâteaux semblaient dormir, sages et silencieux. Le croissant de lune visible réfletait ses rayons sur l'eau calme et plate, sans qu'aucune vague ne viennent la troubler. Dans ce cadre apaisant, Vanitas se sentait tout à coup l'âme d'un poète. Son ami avait peut-être eu raison finalement, quand il lui avait dit de prendre l'air. Il continua son chemin dans la ville jusqu'à arriver dans une petite allée sans éclairage mis à part celui de ce qui devait être un petit bar miteux tout au fond. Pas grave, il avait toujours eu une bonne vue dans le noir.

Et puis, tant qu'à faire, il pourrait faire un tour dans ce pub, même s'il n'y rencontrerait certainement que des poivrots en train de cuver leur alcool tranquillement. Après tout, Riku lui disait de voir des gens, pas forcément de communiquer avec eux. Il avait toujours aimé observer les autres autour de lui. Certains se demanderont ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à observer des ivrognes, mais il s'agissait justement les plus distrayants à regarder selon Vanitas. La folie dans toute sa splendeur.

Un courant d'air froid acheva de le décider. Il poussa la porte du lieu pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas aussi sale que l'on pourrait le croire d'un bar ouvert au beau milieu de la nuit. Ce serait même presque propre si un type n'avait pas vomi devant la porte des toilettes... D'ailleurs, il n'y avait presque personne au comptoir, juste deux ou trois types quelconques et... lui?

_Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici celui-là? _pesta intérieurement le brun.

Il le détailla plus précisément, espérant s'être trompé de personne. Cheveux blonds en bataille, yeux bleus mélancoliques, taille de nain... Non, pas de doute, il s'agissait bien de _lui._ Et la simple vision de ce garçon donnait à Vanitas l'envie de commettre un meurtre. Il aurait tout simplement pu l'ignorer, voir même sortir de ce bistrot pourri, mais il n'en fit rien. S'il s'enfuyait, ce serait une autre victoire à mettre sur le compte de l'autre qui ne le remarquait toujours pas. Il s'avança donc d'un pas résolu, la tête haute pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il leur était cent fois supérieur*, et s'assit à côté de son pire ennemi. Ce dernier leva enfin les yeux de son verre pour dévisager son vis-à-vis avec étonnement.

"Vanitas? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question. Tu sais Ventus, les gamins comme toi sont couchés à cette heure-ci."

Ventus, le rival de Vanitas dans tout les domaines existants, et ce depuis la maternelle. Déjà touts petits, ils se concurençaient le poste de premier de la classe. Le brun, qui ne supportait pas de voir sa supériorité remise en cause, avait alors commencé à infliger les pires châtiments au petit blond. Celui-ci, après s'être laissé faire pas mal d'années, avait commencé à riposter en primaire, mais moins violemment que son persécuteur. Ils étaient toujours dans la même classe, toujours en train de se disputer les meilleures notes, les meilleures appréciations, les meilleurs desserts à la cantine et tout ce en quoi ils pouvaient surpasser l'autre. Bien sûr, certains idiots parvenait toujours à trouver Ventus plus beau, plus intelligent et plus doué que Vanitas en tout...

Ils n'avaient jamais réussis à se départager. A chaque fois que l'un prenait de l'avance dans un domaine, l'autre le rattrappait aussitôt et ainsi de suite jusqu'au lycée où le brun avait laissé tomber ses études pour se consacrer à sa passion. Une tragédie, selon ses professeurs. En bref, Vanitas haïssait Ventus, et Ventus haïssait Vanitas. On ne peut pas faire plus simple. Et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer au fur et à mesure des années.

Néanmoins, Vanitas avait atteint le summum de sa haine pour le blond lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous deux mis à écrire des livres. Etant très doués l'un comme l'autre, leurs bouquins se disputaient à chaque fois la place du meilleur best-seller. Car, par un malheureux hasard, ces derniers sortaient tout le temps aux mêmes dates, à peu de choses près. Chose encore plus agaçante, les critiques littéraires ne cessaient de comparer les auteurs entre eux, tout ça parce qu'il avaient à peu près le même âge et qu'ils écrivaient le même genre d'histoire.

Leur style d'écriture, au moins, différait. L'écriture profonde et sensible de Ventus contrastait avec celle nerveuse et envoûtante du brun.

"Si c'est pour me rabaisser, répliqua le blond, j'aimerais bien que tu partes.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, je ne veux tout simplement pas me chamailler avec toi aujourd'hui."

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas chez son rival, constata t-il en voyant ses yeux ternes et son verre presque vide. Ventus ne consommait jamais d'alcool d'ordinaire et il ne traînait certainement pas dans ce genre de coin mal famé. Oh et puis peu importe, chacun ses problèmes!

"Tu sais quoi, Ven? déclara t-il. Je suis d'une humeur massacrante, je n'arrive pas à écrire une ligne, j'ai froid et j'ai mal aux pieds à force de marcher, je décide de m'arrêter ici histoire de voir des gens se bourrer le gueule et je tombe sur toi. C'est ce qui s'appelle ne pas avoir de chance. Déjà que la simple vue de ta tête de niais me met sur les nerfs...

-Pourquoi tu t'es assis à côté de moi, si tu ne peux pas me supporter?

-Parce que mon meilleur pote m'a dit de voir des gens, et parce que je ne vais pas fuir devant toi. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne changes pas de place, vu que tu me détestes?

-Je ne te détestes pas", contra le blond sans le regarder.

_Alors ça, c'est la meilleure de l'année! _se dit Vanitas, surpris._ Il ne me déteste pas après tout ce que je lui ai fait. Est-il si stupide que ça? Ou alors il se fout de ma gueule..._

"C'est ça, ricana t-il. Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

-On ne s'est pas vus depuis deux ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais encore après tant de temps. Et puis, on n'est plus des gamins.

-Oh, arrête avec ta leçon de morale bidon! On ne peux pas se blairer depuis qu'on porte des couches! Ca ne peut pas changer du jour au lendemain!

-Pourquoi es-tu si puérile? fit Ventus en le regardant dans les yeux. Essaye d'oublier tout ça, un peu.

-Nan. Ce n'est pas parce Saint Ventus pardonne facilement qu'il en est de même pour tout le monde! Tu te crois supérieur, hein? Les autres ne valent pas la peine que tu les haïsses, c'est ça?

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi, qui te sens supérieur? Allez, ça devient complètement débile. On ne pourrait pas cesser cette conversation et rentrer chacun de son côté?"

Il croyait vraiment s'en sortir si facilement? Vanitas ne voyait pas ce qui le retenait de foutre son poing dans la tronche du blond assis à côté de lui. Peut-être cet air triste qui ne quittait pas son visage, comme s'il parlait à une coquille vide. Il ne paraissait pourtant pas soûl...

_Wow, à quoi je pense moi? Je m'en fiches! Si je veux lui mettre une raclée, je peux le faire!_

"Tu veux me frapper? fit Ventus, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

_-_... Comment tu sais ça, toi?

-L'habitude. Vas-y, frappe-moi si tu veux.

-Euh... T'es bourré ou quoi?"

L'autre eut un rire amer.

"Pas encore... je crois.

-Alors t'es maso."

Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre:

"Bof, disons que je m'en fout.

-De?

-Que tu me frappes ou pas, je m'en fiches. Alors, frappes-moi."

Pour qui il se prenait, à donner des ordres comme ça? Du coup, l'envie de cogner de Vanitas disparut. Et puis, le blond semblait plutôt bizarre pour un mec pas bourré. Alors, Vanitas dit ce qu'il jugea sur le coup être la plus grande sottise qu'il ait jamais dites:

"OK, je te proposes un truc. On va faire comme si je pouvais te voir en peinture, juste pour ce soir.

-Ravi de te l'entendre dire...

-Te fais pas d'illusions, je te hais toujours autant.

-D'accord."

Le blond affichait néanmoins un petit sourire prétendant qu'il en pensait tout le contraire. Vanitas commanda une boisson et entama la conversation.

"Bon, maintenant tu va me dire ce que tu fais à... (il regarda l'horloge sur le mur) presque quatre heures du matin dans un lieu aussi craignos et à des kilomètres de chez toi?

-Et si je te disais que ça ne te regarde pas, tu me répondrais quoi?

-Je te dirais d'aller te faire mettre bien profond et que pour une fois que j'essaye d'être gentil, tu pourrais en faire autant.

-C'est juste.

-Bon, tu vas me renseigner ou bien il faut que je te fasses boire pour que tu parles?

-Disons que j'aurais pas dû tomber amoureux d'un mec hétéro..."

Vanitas haussa un sourcil.

"Tiens, tu m'avais jamais dit que t'étais gay.

-On parle pas beaucoup, d'ordinaire, fit observer Ventus. Et je le savais pas non plus avant. Et toi?

-Quoi moi?

-T'aimes les filles ou les garçons?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? s'étonna t-il.

-Bah disons que pour une fois qu'on peut discuter sans se battre, autant faire connaissance.

-Mouais. En fait je me suis jamais posé la question, ce genre de truc ne m'intéresse pas.

-T'es jamais tombé amoureux?

-Nan, répondit le brun. Je me suis toujours dit que c'était juste un truc qui ne sert qu'à déprimer. Un peu comme toi maintenant, tu vois. L'amour éternel réciproque, ça existe que dans les livres, c'est juste une grosse daube.

-C'est triste de penser comme toi. Je crois que tu as tort.

-Ah bon? Pourtant, regarde ton état. Moi j'ai pas ce problème, je tomberais jamais amoureux.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir, lui rappella Ven. On ne choisit pas...

-De toute façon, je ne sors pas de chez moi en temps normal, donc je ne risques pas de croiser quelqu'un.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait bouger, cette nuit?

-Plus d'inspiration, lui apprit le brun. J'ai appelé Riku et il m'a dit de faire un tour dehors.

-Et tu décides d'y aller très tard au lieu de te reposer. Intelligent, vraiment.

-J'écris la nuit. De toute façon, je suis insomniaque et pas fatigué. Et le jour il y a trop de monde.

-Tu es encore plus associal qu'avant, hein?

-Je suis très social! s'offusqua Vanitas. La preuve, je suis en train de parler calmement à mon pire ennemi sans avoir envie de le tuer.

-Parce que tu ne veux pas me tuer aujourd'hui?

-... Pour une fois, non. T'as raison, je dois être fatigué à cette heure-ci.

-C'est une bonne chose que tu aies du sommeil en retard alors.

-Je ne saurais pas dire si c'est bien ou pas... Dis, juste pour savoir, c'est qui le type sur qui t'a flashé? Je le connaît?

-Tu aimes remuer le couteau dans la plaie, toi.

-J'adore ça.

-Oui, tu le connais, avoua le blond.

-Attend, me dis pas que c'est l'autre là... tu sais le grand qui traînait tout le temps avec toi et l'autre fille aux cheveux bleus.

-Terra.

-Ouaip. C'est lui?"

Il hocha la tête et son visage se fit plus sombre. Vanitas espérait juste que son rival ne se mette pas à pleurer devant lui. Ca l'aurait fait rire en temps normal, mais ce soir il n'en ressentirait aucune joie. Sûrement à cause de la trève qu'ils respectaient ce soir.

"Et Mr.hétéro, il aime qui? demanda le brun.

-Aqua.

-Aïe. Tes deux meilleurs amis ensembles.

-...

-Et du coup, tu n'as personne à qui te confier et t'es venu ici pour te changer les idées. J'ai raison?

-Ouais...

-le contraire m'aurait étonné.

-Pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça? se lamenta Ventus.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses la question, vu que j'en sais rien. Et je te préviens, ne te met pas à chialer parce que je te jures que je t'en colles une."

Avertissement qui eu pour effet de le faire sourire un peu. Au moins, il ne pleurerait pas.

"J'ai envie de mourir, lâcha t-il néanmoins.

-Honnêtement, tu vas me trouver cruel, mais ça m'arrangerait bien. Mes livres se vendrait mieux si les tiens ne faisaient pas concurrence*.

-Eh, Vanitas? Tu me détestes?

-Je t'ai répété cent fois que oui. Bon, en ce moment ça ne se voit pas trop...

-Tout le monde me déteste.

-Tu parles, j'ai jamais vu un mec aussi aimé que toi. Tout le monde t'adorait en classe.

-C'était avant. Maintenant, ils me fuient tous. Même Terra me hais depuis ce soir.

-Envoie-les se faire foutre. Faut pas prendre compte de ce que les autres pensent. Et pour Terra, c'est triste, mais s'il te déteste juste parce que t'es gay, bah c'est qu'il est con.

-Je sert à rien..." se lamenta le blond, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

C'est à ce moment que Vanitas perdit patience. Il se leva, serra le poing. Il y eut un bruit de chaise qui tombe. Ventus, à terre, regardait le brun avec un air étonné. Ca y est, il lui en avait collé une. Et ça le soulageait vraiment. Tant pis pour la trève, ce sera pour une autre fois. Là, il avait plus important à faire. Les deux ou trois ivrognes présents relevèrent à peine la tête tandis que le barman, apparemment habitué aux bagarres dans son établissement, soupira et marmonna un "il fallait bien que ça arrive, depuis le temps".

"Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème, Ven? T'es trop gentil, trop manipulable. En clair, t'es trop con. Maintenant, tu va te relever, me foutre une baffe, et on va se battre. Faut que t'arrêtes de te laisser faire comme ça, sérieux. Considère que je te rends un service.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-J'sais pas. Je le fais, c'est tout. Tu m'attaques oui ou merde?

-Non.

-Raah tu m'énerves! Moi je me casse."

Il tourna les talons et se retrouva presque aussitôt le nez contre le sol. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il avait heurté... pour voir le visage neutre de Ventus. Cet idiot lui avait fait un croche-pied! Il sourit.

"Je vois que t'as pigé le truc."

La porte lui claqua au nez et il se retourna vers l'autre qui essuyait le sang qui coulait de sa joue avec un mouchoir, tachant la neige de gouttes écarlates au passage. Ils éclatèrent bêtement de rire. Le barman avait fini par les expulser de son établissement quand ils commençaient à s'attaquer avec les chaises.

"Sans rancune? lui demanda Ventus.

-Pas plus qu'avant.

-Tu me détestes encore?

-Je pense que oui, on vera demain. Mais pour l'instant, pas vraiment.

-Pff, il est quelle heure?

-Quatre et demi.

-Bon, moi je crois que je vais dormir sur le trottoir, commenta le blond. J'habite à l'autre bout de la ville et j'ai pas envie de marcher."

Vanitas se passa la main dans les cheveux et grimaça. Mine de rien, il avait pris de sacrés coups.

"Bon allez, annonça t-il. Je vais sûrement le regretter assez prochainement, mais je t'offres l'asile. Tu squatteras le canapé.

-C'est vrai?

-Ouais, mais ne vient pas te plaindre si je te fous dehors demain en me réveillant. Je sais pas comment je réagirais après une bonne journée de sommeil.

-Charmant. Et on dit que c'est moi qui suis trop gentil... C'est loin, chez toi?

-Quand même. S'pas grave, y'a une cabine téléphonique juste à côté.

-Et?

-Et je vais déranger un ami trop gentil pour son bien*. Viens, je vais te montrer."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la petite cabine. Vanitas fouilla dans ses poches pour y trouver de l'argent et composa le numéro de Riku.

"Allô? Kékipasse?

-Allô, c'est encore moi.

-Putain, Vanitas, je te jure que je vais te tuer.

-Oui, oui, plus tard. En attendant, j'ai juste un _petit _problème...

-Non, je m'en fiches de ton problème. Ca fait deux fois que tu m'appelles en plein milieu de la nuit et ça commences à me souler. Peut-être que toi tu peux te lever à l'heure que tu veux, mais moi j'ai cours demain. Maintenant, je vais raccrocher et tu ne vas PAS me rappeller. Ensuite je vais me remettre sous ma couette et je vais DORMIR parce que je suis FATIGUE.

-Tu vas pas me laisser dormir dehors quand même? s'offusqua le brun.

-Comment ça dehors?

-Bah là je suis à la porte d'un bar et je peux vraiment pas rentrer chez moi à pied.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-... Bah, je me suis battu... avoua t-il, l'air faussement coupable.

-Bon ok bouge pas j'arrive."

Et il racrocha. Vanitas soupira avant de se tourner vers Ventus.

"Bon, j'espère qu'il va vraiment venir, sinon on dort dans la rue tout les deux*."

Une voiture arriva cinq minutes plus tard et l'argenté en sortit, mi-agaçé, mi-soucieux pour son ami.

"Ca va, Vani? Tu peux marcher?

-Ouais, je pète la forme, j'ai juste un peu mal aux côtes, au dos et... partout en fait. Il m'a pas mal amoché l'autre, là."

C'est alors que Riku remarqua Ventus et, en le reconnaissant, fit une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge. Il fixa son ami et le blond à tour.

"Vous vous êtes battus... tout les deux?

-Eh oh, je te rappelles qu'on se déteste, fit observer le brun. C'est normal qu'on se batte de temps en temps. Au fait, ça t'ennuie pas de le prendre aussi dans ta voiture? Il est loin de chez lui et je lui ai proposé de l'héberger."

L'argenté ne comprenait rien à ce qu'on lui expliquait. En clair, Vanitas avait proposé à son pire ennemi depuis la maternelle de l'héberger pour la nuit, après s'être battu avec ce dernier. Logique, très logique. Il s'installa dans son véhicule et les deux autres en firent autant.

"Bon, maintenant, fit-il. Vous allez m'expliquez ce qu'il s'est passé exactement parce que j'ai pas tout suivi.

Son ami lui raconta plus ou moins fidèlement les évènements, ce qui ne fit que l'embrouiller d'avantage...

"Bon, je ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe, mais je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas mon problème. Il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher, moi.

-Tu vois, fit Vanitas à Ventus, je t'avais bien dit qu'il était trop gentil. C'est comme ça avec toi aussi?

-Même pire des fois.

-Je te plains. Lui, il râle un peu, mais au fond il fait toujours ce qu'on lui demande.

-Je vous signale que je vous entend très bien, fit observer Riku. Si vous pouviez arrêter de me comparer à un gentil toutou obéissant j'apprécierais."

L'argenté les déposa en bas de l'immeuble du brun et parti terminer sa nuit déjà bien entamée.

"Par contre, l'ascenseur est en panne, prévint le brun à l'attention de son invité.

-Zut. En plus, je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville tout à l'heure au bar. Tu m'aides à monter les escaliers?

-Crève. Je veux bien être gentil, mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus.

-Je croyais que ça te dérangeais pas de m'aider, ce soir.

-Oui, mais je pourrais le regretter demain.

-C'est juste. Tu pourrais aussi le regretter maintenant quand tu me verras tomber dans les escaliers.

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude d'être égoïste."

"Tu vois, tu n'es pas mort, sourit Vanitas en voyant le blond arriver en haut des marches.

-Ouais... Ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

-Allez, rentres, dêpeche-toi."

Il ferma la porte après que Ventus sois entré et éteignit son ordinateur après s'être aperçu qu'il avait oublié de le faire avant de sortir. Il monta ensuite le chauffage et enleva son écharpe et sa veste qu'il posa sur le porte-manteau.

"Oh non, fit Ven, j'ai cours demain! Enfin... aujourd'hui.

-Tant pis, tu peux faire l'école buissonière pour une fois. De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu vas à la fac avec tout le fric que tu dois gagner...

-Mon frère va s'inquiéter s'il ne me voit pas.

-Ah, oui... Roxas le protecteur..."

Vanitas ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait eu des altercations avec le frère jumeau de Ventus, qui s'escrimait à protéger ce dernier de toutes les choses dangereuses qu'il pourrait croiser. Bien sûr, "toutes les choses dangereuses" était synonyme de "méchant Vanitas qui martyrise le pauvre petit Ventus fragile et innocent". En clair, il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec lui non plus.

"Oui, acquiesça le blond, et je ne peux pas l'appeler maintenant, il est trop tard.

-On s'en fout, tu l'appelleras demain.

-Mais...

-C'est pas ta mère, t'as le droit d'avoir une vie privée. De toute façon, tu n'as pas d'autre solution."

Vanitas se surprenait lui-même en donnant des leçons de morale au type qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

"Moui, on vera ça demain. Je suis fatigué, bâilla Ven.

-Exactement. Alors, le canapé est derrière toi, les chiottes sont au bout du couloir, et maintenant je vais dormir.

-Bonne nuit Vanitas.

-C'est ça, toi aussi. Ah, au fait, si tu me réveilles avant 14 heures, je te tue.

-Ca marche, opina le blond."

Le lendemain, Ventus fut surpris de ne pas se trouver dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, déjà? Ah, oui, c'était l'appartement de Vanitas. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent à l'envers, comme un film qu'on rembobine. Il se souvint d'être allé chez Vanitas dans la voiture de Riku, chose déjà assez surprenante en soi. Avant cela, Il s'était battu avec le brun dans un bar loin de chez lui aux environs de quatre heures du matin... Que faisait-il là dedans, au fait? Aïe. Ce souvenir lui noua la gorge. Terra...

Il s'interdit d'y penser, mais le souvenir persistait. Il revoyait sans cesse cette lueur de dégoût dans le regard de son ami. Enfin... ancien ami. Celui-ci ne voudra certainement plus le voir, après cela. Il enfouit sa tête sous la couverture et essaya de songer à autre chose.

Il s'étonnait encore de l'étrange phénomène qui s'était produit entre Vanitas et lui la nuit dernière. Ventus, simplement trop déprimé pour penser à haïr le brun, et Vanitas, certainement trop surpris de l'attitude de son ennemi pour être mauvais, ils avaient conclus un cessez-le-feu pour une courte période. Cette trève se poursuivrait-elle? Le blond n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, même si son hôte lui avait soutenu que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Puis, il pensa à Roxas. Son frère devait s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir à la fac. Il se leva, encore tout courbaturé par son combat de la veille ainsi que par une nuit à dormir sur un canapé peu confortable et ouvrit son portable. Cinq appels en absence, rien que ça. Il envoya un message à son jumeau, lui disant de ne pas s'en faire pour lui, qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'il passerait le voir ce soir.

Il consulta l'heure sur son téléphone et se rendormi. Il n'allait pas se lever à 11 heures du matin, quand même. Trop tôt.

Vanitas se réveilla en grognant et se retourna dans son lit, cherchant à se rendormir. Peine perdue. Le sommeil avait fuit. Son radio-réveil indiquait 13h32. Il aurait bien dormi quelques heures de plus... Il se souvint de la nuit de la veille, son esprit étant encore trop embrumé pour déterminer s'il considérait encore Ventus comme son pire ennemi. Peu importe, il y réfléchirait après avoir avalé quelque chose.

Il traîna encore quelques temps sous les couvertures avant de se lever tant bien que mal. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en quête de nourriture, tel un chaton affamé*. En passant par le salon, il constata que Ventus dormait encore. Seule une masse de cheveux blonds émergeait des couvertures.

Vanitas ouvrit le frigo sans prendre la peine d'être discret et le referma aussitôt, ne trouvant rien qui lui faisait envie. Il ouvrit ensuite le placard et prit un paquet de chips au vinaigre. Certains diront que ce n'est pas une nourriture adaptée à un petit-déjeuner sain. Oui mais voilà, le brun considérait qu'étant donné l'heure tardive, on ne pouvait plus parler de petit-déjeuner. De toute façon, il se fichait de ce que les autres pourraient bien dire.

Il s'avança vers le canapé, se disant qu'il serait peut-être temps de réveiller Ventus.

"Allez, debout la belle au bois dormant."

L'amas de couverture remua en gémissant.

"Bon, t'es gentil tu te lèves maintenant", fit le brun en entamant ses chips.

Un grognement se fit entendre du côté du blond, qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

"Eh, Ven, tu sais quelle heure il est au moins?

-...

-De toute façon je comptais pas te le dire.

-...

-Tu te réveilles oui ou merde?

-...Merde, marmonna finalement le blond.

-Ah, c'est comme ça... Dis, ton frère doit s'inquiéter. Si ça se trouve, il a déjà contacté le FBI pour partir à ta recherche. Ca ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié en fait...

-Lui ai 'voyé un m'ssage 'taleur.

-Ouais ouais... Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais si Sora passe encore à l'improviste j'ai pas envie qu'il te trouve sur mon canapé.

-P'quoi?

-Bah déjà parce que je suis sensé te détester à la base.

-...

-Et que c'est le cas, d'ailleurs. Il faut juste que ça reviennes. Je suis toujours lent à réagir le matin. Mais ça reviendra, t'en fais pas.

-Je m'en fait pas.

-Tu te lèves?

-Oui, deux secondes."

Ventus se mit en position assise en grimaçant.

"J'ai mal à la tête...

-Oh pauv' chou, ironisa Vanitas.

-Tu n'aurais pas des dolipranes?

-Nan. C'est pas une pharmacie ici.

-Comment tu fais quand tu es malade, alors?

-J'appelle Riku.

-Tu appelles tes amis au secours, donc. Très mature, vraiment.

-Oh ta gueule."

Puis le blond sembla remarquer le paquet de chips dans la main de Vanitas et haussa un sourcil.

"Chouette petit-déjeuner, commenta t-il. Tu as une alimentation très saine à ce que je vois.

-Tu comptes critiquer tout les aspects de ma vie jusqu'à ce que je deviennes aussi niais que toi? s'agaça le brun. Parce que si c'est le cas, tu peux dégager tout de suite.

-Désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas, ça m'énerve.

-Je peux manger un peu ou il faut que je partes tout de suite?

-Il y a des céréales dans le placard. Mais tu peux te casser tout de suite si tu veux, ça ne me déranges absolument pas."

Non, ça ne le dérangerais pas le moins du monde... Il aimait la solitude d'ordinaire, alors que lui arrivait-il? Quel était ce sentiment de... regret? Une seule réponse acceptable lui vint à l'esprit. C'était de la faute de Ventus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais c'était de sa faute. Comme d'habitude, de toute façon. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une cause à tout les malheurs de sa vie. Les mauvaises ventes de certains de ses livres? La faute de Ventus. Quand avant, il se faisait punir par ses professeur pour avoir enfermé Ventus dans les toilettes? La faute à Ventus. La disparition des pandas? La faute à Ventus, évidemment! Et non, Vanitas n'était pas de mauvaise foi!

"Tu n'aurais pas du lait? demanda le blond, tirant Vanitas de ses pensées.

-Nan. Je digère pas le lait. Mais ça, c'est pas tes affaires.

-Tant pis. De toute façon, je ne pourrais rien avaler aujourd'hui, je crois, fit tristement le blond.

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi ça?

-Tu sais très bien. Ne m'obliges pas à le dire à voix haute, s'il te plaît.

-Ah ouais, j'avais oublié, se souvint Vanitas en haussant les épaules. Eh bien, laisse-toi mourir de faim alors, ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Je devrais peut-être.

-Oh pitié, ne dis pas ça, ça fait gros dépressif de la vie. Remarque, ça va bien à un loser comme toi.

-... J'en ai marre, je m'en vais.

-Je t'ai vexé?

-Oui.

-OK, tant mieux, cracha le brun avec mépris. Dégage."

En prononçant ces mots, Vanitas ressentit une légère pointe d'amertume. Comme s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Ridicule... ça ne le dérangeais pas d'ordinaire. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Ventus. Lorsqu'il serait parti, tout redeviendrais comme avant. Et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait enfin se remettre à écrire.

C'est à ce moment que la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Le brun se leva en soupirant et alla ouvrir la porte à son visiteur qu'il identifia sans aucune surprise. L'individu avait presque exactement le même visage que lui, jusqu'à sa coupe de cheveux dont seule la couleur différait. Ses yeux aussi étaient différents, ayant une couleur bleu océan en aucun cas semblables à ceux dorés de Vanitas. Une recoloration de lui-même, comme il aimait l'appeler.

"Tiens, tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui Sora?

-Non, j'ai fini plus tôt et je me suis dit que j'allais embêter mon cousin préféré!

-Génial... Tu tombes très mal, là...

-Ah? Pourquoi? Tu as un invité?

-On... peut dire ça comme ça. C'est compliqué.

-Super! Bon tu me laisses entrer ou pas?

-Ouais, c'est ça, rentres, marmonna le brun."

Sora poussa son cousin sans ménagement et entra dans le salon. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit...

"Roxas? Ah, non, toi tu es Ven! C'est ça? Je ne me trompes pas? Cool, se réjouit le châtain, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu! Alors tu t'es réconcilié avec Vani, finalement?"

Sora avait été ami avec Ventus du temps où il sortait avec Roxas. Inutile de préciser que cette relation ne plaisait pas du tout à Vanitas à l'époque.

"Pas vraiment, répondit le brun à la place de l'autre. Il a juste dormi ici.

Sora les regarda à tour de rôle, puis un grand sourire pervers étira ses lèvres et Vanitas pria toutes les divinités connues et inconnues pour que son cousin ne dise pas ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait dire.

"_Dormis_, hein? Dites plutôt que vous avez fait des choses classée -18..."

Et sa prière ne fut pas exaucée... il vit le blond rougir et il maudit l'esprit mal placé de son cousin.

"Pervers! le morigéna t-il. Arrêtes de t'imaginer des choses! Et puis il a dormi sur le canapé je te signales.

-Héhé, dommage. Tu sais Vani, à ton âge c'est quand même étrange que tu n'aies jamais trouvé personne.

-Tu peux parler, tu n'es pas mieux.

-Oui mais moi je sort et je rencontre des gens contrairement à toi."

Et pourtant, Sora n'avait pas besoin de sortir pour se trouver un petit ami. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il y avait un bel argenté fou amoureux de lui depuis des années juste sous son nez... Désespérant.

"Eh, Ven, qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis le temps? questionna Sora.

-Pas grand chose, fit-il en haussant les épaules. J'écris, je vais à la fac, rien de passionnant.

-Ton frère va bien?"

Même si Sora et Roxas avaient rompus, faute d'avoir encore des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, leur amitié avait survécue quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se perdent de vue.

"Très.

-Et Terra et Aqua, comment ils vont?"

Aïe, le sujet sensible. Le blond se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux.

"De toute façon, Ventus allait partir, intervint Vanitas. Pas vrai?

-S...si."

Le brun se gifla intérieurement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de venir en aide à son ennemi.

"Oh non, contra Sora. Ce serait dommage, depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vus! Et si on sortait? Je connais un café assez animé pas loin.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, argua Ventus en observant Vanitas du coin de l'oeil.

-Oh mais alleeeeeeez! Vani, dis quelque chose!

-Pour une fois, Ven a raison, répondit celui-ci.

-Mais !"

Vanitas soupira. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à sortir (comme d'habitude, me direz-vous). Seulement, il avait un gros défaut: il ne savait pas dire non à son cousin. Et puis, ce serait une occasion de faire plaisir à Riku, qui ne raterait une sortie avec Sora pour rien au monde.

"Bon, moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, finit-il par dire. Si Ven est d'accord, évidemment...

-Euh... ok? accepta le blond, stupéfait par la réaction du brun.

-Yeah! C'est parti! se réjouit Sora.

-Attends, je vais téléphoner à Riku pour lui demander s'il veut se joindre à nous.

-Bonne idée."

Le brun prit son téléphone portable et alla dans sa chambre pour que les deux autres n'entendent pas leur conversation et composa le numéro de Riku. Celui décrocha presque aussitôt.

"Vanitas, si tu m'appeles encore pour ton manque d'inspiration, je...

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça! C'est juste... T'es où là?

-En cours."

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

"Tu décroches alors que tu es en cours, toi?

-Le prof' s'est absenté. C'est le bordel dans la classe alors j'en profitais pour dormir, mais...

-Bon écoutes, Sora veut nous traîner je ne sais où avec Ventus et j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de venir aussi. En plus, j'ai une mini-dette envers toi...

-Avec Ventus? Il n'est pas encore parti?

-Il allait le faire quand Sora est arrivé.

-Dis, tu m'expliqueras ce qui s'est passé avec lui exactement parce que je t'avoues que ça m'intrigues.

-Je t'expliquerais, lui assura le brun. Mais en attendant ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses comme l'autre pervers de Sora! Bon tu viens ou merde?

-J'arrive dans vingt minutes dès que je sors de cours.

-Ok, à plus."

Il raccrocha, mit son portable dans la poche de son jean et parti rejoindre Sora et Ventus qui parlaient calmement en l'attendant. Ils sortirent alors dans la rue, le châtain ne cessant de raconter des choses et d'autres, de poser des questions à Ven et de taquiner Vanitas.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre qui les observait avidemment.

* * *

*un démon à apparence humaine qui massacrait des gens au nom de la justice: Oui, ça peut paraître stupide mais c'est très importante pour la suite. Vous verrez, je n'en dis pas plus.

*Il s'avança donc d'un pas résolu, la tête haute pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il leur était cent fois supérieur: Et modeste en plus de ça...

*Honnêtement, tu vas me trouver cruel, mais ça m'arrangerait bien. Mes livres se vendrait mieux si les tiens ne faisaient pas concurrence: Oui, Vanitas est méchant! XD Mais on l'aime comme ça. =D

*Je vais déranger un ami trop gentil pour son bien: Oui, j'adooooore faire subir les pires choses à Riku! C'est un de mes persos préférés, mais je prend un plaisir sadique à le torturer.^^ C'est juste trop marrant, quoi!

*Bon, j'espère qu'il va vraiment venir, sinon on dort dans la rue tout les deux: Owiii *o* et ils se seraient tenus chaud tout les deux! *SBAF* T_T Oui j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi...

*Tel un chaton affamé: Oui, je sais... Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire cette comparaison! Avouez que c'est juste trop chou^^.

Je sais, la fin est bâclée. T_T

Pas trop choqué(e)s par le langage de Vanitas? Non, parce qu'il y en a peut-être que ça gêne... Si c'est le cas, je le ferais plus "soft" au prochain chapitre (qui ne sera peut-être pas aussi long... à méditer).

Ca vaut la peine que je continues ou pas? Une petite rewiew pour me motiver, ça serait sympa... please... =D Ah, et si j'ai laissée passer des fautes d'orthographe, ce serait sympa de me le dire aussi^^!


	3. Qui fait le malin

Titre: Hate me if you can

Rating: T pour le langage de Vanitas

Pairings: VanVen, AquaTerra, Soriku et d'autres

Disclaimer: Si les persos de Kingdom Hearts m'appartenaient, ils se suicideraient de désespoir. Heureusement pour eux, ils sont à Square Enix. L'histoire en revanche m'appartient totalement.

Genre: Surnaturel, Romance, Yaoi, UA

Attention, désolée pour les fans de Naminé, mais elle est légèrement maltraitée dans ce chapitre... Juste un peu. m'enfin, vous verrez bien. Bonne lecture quand même!

* * *

"...

-...

-Euh, Sora?

-Ouais?

-Il est chelou le nom de cet endroit, fit judicieusement observer Vanitas.

-Hm, c'est vrai qu'il est... original, commenta Ventus.

-Ah bon? Je ne trouves pas, moi...

-Tu avoueras quand même que "Kingdom Hearts", ça fait affreusement niais..."

Pour Vanitas, ce nom sonnait comme un film de Disney horriblement mièvre. Rien que le mot "hearts" semblait lui ordonner de fuir cet endroit. Sauf qu'on ne donne pas d'ordres à Vanitas.

"Euh... Oui... Mais ne t'en fais pas Vani, je te jures que la déco est sympa!

-Je te préviens Sora, s'il y a une seule touche de rose, je m'enfuis en hurlant.

-Eh, Ven, tu savais que Vani avait peur du rose?

-J'ai pas peur du rose! démentit le brun. J'aime pas le rose, c'est tout.

-Euh... Non, je ne savais pas.

-En fait, il ne peut plus voir cette couleur depuis qu'un type qui s'appellait Marluxia a...

-Bon, tu ne vas pas raconter ma vie privée à des gens mal attentionnés qui pourraient s'en servir contre moi, tout de même? questionna Vanitas, agaçé.

-Non, juste à Ven, répondit le châtain. Ca te poses un problème?

-Oui, justement! Bon on rentre dans ce... cette chose ou pas?"

Heureusement, Sora ne protesta pas. Il fallait être fou pour ignorer la tension qui régnait entre Ventus et Vanitas en ce moment-même. Fou ou suicidaire, au choix. Ils entrèrent tout les trois dans le café choisit par la châtain. Celui-ci ne semblait toujours pas réaliser que la situation entre les deux ennemis n'avaient pas changée du tout, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait.

D'ailleurs la haine de Vanitas envers le blond avait refait surface juste avant que Sora ne franchisse le pas de sa porte. Parfois, le brun se demandait ce qu'il passait par la tête de son cousin. Celui-ci avait tenu plusieurs années sans voir Ven et maintenant, il voulait fêter leurs retrouvailles. Si seulement le blond était parti cinq minutes plus tôt...

Finalement, la décoration s'avéra ne pas être si nunuche que ça. Le brun trouvait toujours des défauts ici et là, mais... il en trouvait partout où il passait, de toute manière. Point positif: il ne vit rien qui puissent ressembler de près ou de loin à du rose. Point négatif: la surpopulation de l'endroit. Pendant qu'ils cherchaient une table de libre, il s'escrimait à éviter d'entrer en contact avec quiconque et grimaça lorsqu'un serveur l'effleura. Vanitas n'aime pas le bruit, il n'aime pas les gens et il a horreur qu'on le touche.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit pourri? _se lamenta t-il. _Celui là je le retiens avec ses idées à la con... j'aurais jamais du accepter. Tout ça c'est la faute de Ventus! Et de Riku. S'il ne m'avait pas dit de sortir hier... Et c'est à cause de Sora, aussi. Mais surtout de Ventus. Je suis certain qu'il l'a fait exprès, cet l'enfoiré. Je sais pas comment, mais il a dû prévoir que Sora arriverait..._

Laissons Vanitas à ses ruminations totalement absurdes... Ils trouvèrent finalement une table de libre près de la fenêtre, où ils pourraient surveiller l'arrivée de Riku qui devait les rejoindre lorsqu'il aurait fini les cours et parlèrent de tous et de rien. Enfin, Sora parlait, Ventus écoutait et Vanitas...

"Vani? Tu fais la gueule?

-Ouais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait?

-Lâches-moi, Sora! Je suis pas d'humeur.

-Mais qu'est-ce t'as aujourd'hui? Tu n'es jamais d'excellente humeur, mais là...

-T'occupes."

En fait, le brun ne parvenait tout simplement plus à supporter ne serait-ce que la simple présence de Ventus. L'étrange puissance qui l'avait poussé à le tolérer la veille avait disparue. Et le fait que son cousin puisse re-sympathiser avec le blond l'effrayait. Supporter cette tête de niais une fois, passe encore, mais plusieurs? Impossible.

Il se retourna du côté de la fenêtre en croisant les bras. Et non, il ne boudait pas... ou alors un tout petit peu. S'il n'avait pas eu les yeux rivés sur la rue, il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'aperçevoir l'éclair blanc qui traversa son champ de vision à toute vitesse.

"Riku arrive", marmonna t-il.

Les deux autres se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, l'air interrogateur et en effet l'argenté apparut tout près d'eux, essouflé, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de l'apercevoir. Même Vanitas sursauta.

"Putain Riku, tu veux ma mort ou quoi? Ne surgit pas comme ça de nulle part!

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Vani. Bonjour Ven."

Le blond marmonna un timide salut.

"Salut Sora, poursuivit l'argenté en le mitraillant d'un sourire éclatant made-in-colgate tout à fait ridicule selon Vanitas.

-Eh Riku, on ne t'a pas vu arriver! fit le châtain. Tu cours vachement vite!"

Le brun eut soudain très envie d'embêter son meilleur ami. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Oui, c'est vrai ça, Riku, renchérit-il. Tu avais l'air bien pressé de nous rejoindre... Une raison en particulier?"

Le visage de Riku prit la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre et il lui lança un regard du genre "si tu dis un mot de plus, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure", ce qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire ravi de Vanitas.

"Non... C'est que... balbutia l'argenté. Je... je croyais que j'allais être en retard, alors...

-Tu tenais tant que ça à me voir? demanda le brun. Mais non, suis-je bête, on s'est vu hier... Alors, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te motiver ainsi, hum?

-Euh...

-Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, on ferais mieux de commander, non?" interrogea pressement Ventus.

C'est alors que Vanitas se souvint de la présence du blond, qui venait de faire échouer son plan extraordinaire pour mettre Riku mal à l'aise devant Sora. A tout les coups, il l'avait fait exprès! Sora approuva vivement:

"Ouaip! 'Tendez, j'appelles le serveur. Eh, Zack!"

Un grand brun avec les cheveux coiffés en arrière se retourna. Ses yeux bleus électriques s'éclairèrent lorsqu'il reconnu Sora. Il s'approcha d'eux.

"Sora! s'exclama t-il. Ca faisait longtemps! Tu as amené des amis avec toi, aujourd'hui?"

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur le temps qu'il faisait, comme de vieux amis, avant que Zack ne se décide à prendre leur commande. Il s'éloigna, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard pétillant à Sora... Ce qui donna une nouvelle idée amusante à Vanitas. Enfin, amusante... tout est relatif. Il en connaissait un que ça n'amuserait pas du tout.

"Dis Sora, tu sembles assez proche de ce... Zack, c'est ça?

-Oui. Il travaille ici et je viens souvent, alors forcément on a fini par devenir amis.

-Intéressant... fis le brun. Il est pas mal, non?"

Il se sentit un peu bête lorsque les trois autres le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds, du genre des gens qui ont vus leur brosse à dent se lever pour leur dire bonjour, ce qui ne manquait pas de l'agaçer.

"Raaa, mais quoi, encore? J'ai dit une connerie ou quoi?

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux mecs? l'interrogea Riku.

-Ou plutôt, rectifia Sora, depuis quand tu t'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que toi?"

Et là, Vanitas comprit toute l'ambiguïté de sa phrase.

"Euh...depuis toujours? répondit-il. Non, mais ne tirez pas de conclusions hâtives, non plus! Je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à ce type. Je demandais juste à Sora ce qu'il en pensait.

-Ah... Moi?

-Non, pas toi, ironisa le brun. Tu vois d'autres Sora ici?

-Hm... D'accord, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ce que j'en penses? questionna le châtain.

-Oh, c'est juste que tu as l'air de bien l'aimer. Et ça fait longtemps que tu es seul. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour toi, tu sais."

Il vit Ventus hausser un sourcil. Forcément, pour lui qui avait toujours connu un Vanitas froid, distant et cruel, le changement quand on le voyait avec son cousin devait être surprenant. Et puis... Vanitas, s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un? Eh bien oui, c'est possible, mais seulement pour Sora... Et Riku aussi, des fois. En règle générale, il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, cette fois-ci étant un cas particulier puisqu'il s'était mis en tête de faire enrager Riku et tout les moyens étaient bons pour cela. Avec un peu de chance, cela secouerait un peu l'argenté qui se déciderait _enfin_ à avouer son amour pour le châtain. Oui mais voilà, Riku était un lâche, alors Vanitas l'encourageait... à sa manière.

Sora, après vingt secondes d'intenses réflexions, comprit ce que Vanitas sous-entendait et se mit à rougir et à bégayer. Le brun jeta un coup à Riku qui prenait l'air de celui que le conversation ne concernait pas, mais si on l'observait bien on pouvait remarquer son poing serré et sa mâchoire crispée.

"Alors, Sora? reprit Vanitas. Je t'ai posé une question.

-Ben c...c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas moche, mais ce n'est qu'un ami de toute façon... Il ne m'intéresse pas.

-Sûr?

-Sûr."

Et non, il n'allait pas s'arrêter là! S'il voulait que son meilleur ami se décoince un peu, il faudra employer les grand moyens. En plus, ça lui permettait d'écarter Ven de la conversation. Cela ne fait jamais plaisir de se sentir hors-sujet, et comme ça il comprendrait peut-être qu'il n'a pas sa place dans leur entourage. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il redevienne ami avec Sora, quand même! Ce serait le comble de l'horreur pour Vanitas qui s'empressa d'ajouter sur le ton de la conversation:

"Et toi, Riku? Je parie que tu as quelqu'un en vue, non?"

A sa grande satisfaction, le visage de l'argenté prit une teinte plus rouge que s'il avait mangé un piment mexicain. Il fixait Vanitas avec l'air de vouloir dire: "Mais à quoi tu joues encore?".

"Tiens, c'est vrai, ça! s'exclama Sora. On ne sait jamais si tu as un petit ami ou pas. Tu es tellement bavard, aussi..."

...Le tout annoncé le plus calmement et le plus innocemment du monde, bien sûr. Cette fois, Riku paraissait _complètement_ paniqué. Le brun, satisfait de lui-même, s'attendait à ce que son ami dise LA phrase, ou au moins qu'il émettes un indice concernant son attirance pour Sora... Mais c'était sans compter sur Saint Ventus...

"Donc personne n'est en couple à cette table? observa le blond. C'est surprenant.

-Toi non plus, Ven? demanda Sora.

-I...Il y a quelqu'un... mais... il ne veut pas de moi..."

_Et c'est parti pour "plus belle la vie" version Ventus..._ s'exaspéra silencieusement Vanitas.

Il pouvait presque entendre la musique horriblement chiante censée faire pleurer en fond et un groupe de fangirls lobotomisé prononçer un "Ooooh" attendri devant la moue attristée de Ventus. Sora et Riku eux-même se montrait compatissants. Vanitas fut pris d'une soudaine envie de vomir lorsque l'argenté se mit à consoler le blond. A tout les coups, il y voyait un moyen d'échapper aux questions du brun, même si pour cela il devait être sympa avec la personne que son meilleur ami détestait le plus au monde.

_Traître..._ pensa t-il en se renfermant dans son mutisme, tout à coup d'humeur massacrante.

Il était presque certain que le blond avait fait exprès pour se rendre intéressant... ou pour embêter Vanitas. A moins qu'il n'ait tout simplement compris la détresse de Riku et qu'il ait voulu dévier le sujet pour lui épargner un interrogatoire embarassant. Bien que la troisième hypothèse paraisse plus plausible, le brun l'écarta tout de suite, persuadé de la mauvaise foi du blond. Lui, mauvais joueur? Mais non! C'était Ventus qui lui piquait ses amis et qui faisait échouer son plan machiavélique qui consistait à aider Riku à se déclarer!

Et maintenant, il... il n'allait pas pleurer, cet imbécile? Ben si. Le blond se mit soudain à verser des larmes devant les yeux ébahis des autres. Sora et Riku se regardèrent, ne sachant plus que faire, tandis qu'il évacuait tout le désespoir retenu jusqu'ici. Vanitas eut soudain besoin de prendre l'air et se leva brusquement.

"Où vas-tu? lui lança son meilleur ami.

-C'est pas ton problème, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

-Oui, mais si tu nous disais où tu allais...

-Mais lâche moi, merde! s'énerva t-il. T'es pas ma mère que je sache.

-Comme tu voudras..." soupira Riku, habitué à ce que le brun lui parle sur ce ton.

Vanitas s'éloigna à grand pas et se retrouva sur la terasse du café qui, contrairement à l'intérieur, s'avéra quasi-désert. Pas étonnant, vu le froid qu'il faisait en cette saison.

"Non mais qu'est ce qu'il a l'autre à se mettre à chialer comme un con? rumina t-il. C'est pas comme s'il allait crever sans cet abruti!"

Il frissonna et s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié sa veste sur sa chaise. Tant pis, il n'y retournerait pour rien au monde. Pas avant que Ven ne se soit calmé. Ca l'agaçait de le voir jouer les faibles et pleurnicher de la sorte. Vanitas avait eu bien plus de raison de pleurer que lui par le passé, mais il s'était toujours montré fort. Il secoua la tête, s'ordonnant de ne plus y penser. Quand soudain...

"VANIIIII-CHOUUUUUUUU!"

Il soupira de frustration, fatigué à l'avance par la tornade qui se préparait. Pour une fois qu'il sortait de son appartement, il fallait qu'il tombe sur _elle_. Non, à ce stade-là, ça ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar. Il ferma les yeux, priant tout les dieux connus et inconnus qui lui venait à l'esprit pour se réveiller à l'instant... et perdit tout espoir quand un poids mort s'accrocha à son bras. Il rouvrit les yeux pour aperçevoir une des personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, après Ventus.

"Naminé... soupira t-il. De un, tu m'écrase le bras, de deux, ne m'appelles plus jamais par ce surnom débile et de trois...

-Vani-chou! Ca faisait super longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu! Tu m'as trop manquée!

-... Et de trois disais-je, dégage de là."

Naminé était une espèce de groupie de Vanitas qui le harcelait depuis plusieurs années dès qu'elle le voyait. Il avait même du changer de numéro quand Sora, tout naïf qu'il était, le lui avait donné.

"Hiiii! J'aime trop quand tu prend ton air dépressif!"

_Hein? Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai un air dépressif, moi?_

"D'a...ccord. Tu me lâches, maintenant?

-Non! fit-elle en resserant sa prise sur son bras.

-Quoi, non?

-Si je te lâche, tu vas encore disparaître et je ne te reverrais plus avant loooooooongtemps. Alors j'ai décidée de plus jamais te lâcher, comme ça on sera ensembles pour toujours! C'est bien, hein?

-Quelle horreur, frémit le brun. Je t'ordonne d'enlever tes sales mains pleines de doigts de là!

-Mais... Vani... Je t'aime moi.

-Très touchant, mais moi non. Alors maintenant tu vas partir loin, très loin de moi, et tu vas me foutre la paix, ça te va?

-Non!"

Le brun se pinça l'arête du nez, mi-blasé, mi-énervé.

_Mais quelle conne..._ se dit-il.

"De toute façon, répliqua la blonde, toi et moi on va se marier!

-Ah! Mais t'es malade? Je veux pas moi! s'exclama t-il, affolé.

-Mais si, tu veux, assura Naminé, sûre d'elle.

-Mais non. Laisse moi tranquille espèce de folle!"

Elle le fixa d'un regard vide, semblant enfin comprendre le sens du mot "non".

"Tu... ne veux pas?

-Bah non, asséna Vanitas. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'éviterais si je voulais bien?

-Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison! Il y a quelqu'un d'autres, c'est ça?

-Euh... Oui! Oui, c'est ça, tu as raison, mentit-il.

-Je ne te crois pas, déclara t-elle en tapant du pied par terre. Je veux la voir! Et puis, elle est sans doute bien moins bien que moi!

-Bon d'accord, je vais la chercher, attend-moi là."

Il partit en courant, retournant dans le café. Il fallait qu'il trouve une fausse petite amie en moins de cinq minutes... ou _un _faux petit ami, peu importe. Voyons voir... pas question de prendre n'importe quel inconnu... Quelqu'un de son entourage, alors? Mais qui? Sora?

_Non, beurk, _se dit-il,_ c'est mon cousin!_

Même pas la peine de penser à Ven... Trop écoeurant... Riku? Oui, son ami Riku, si fidèle et si gentil! Il lui rendrait bien volontier ce service! Il se rendit à la table où se trouvait les autres. Ventus semblait s'être calmé, bien qu'il ait encore les yeux rougit par ses pleurs. Sora lui parlait calmement en sirotant une boisson quelconque. Mais aucune trace de Riku.

"Eh, Sora, il est où Riku?

-Hm? Oh, il est aux toilettes. Je crois qu'il a mangé un truc pas frais. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air bien.

-Et merde", grogna le brun.

_Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, celui-là! _se plaignit t-il, ayant sans doute déjà oublié les évènements de la nuit passée.

"Pourquoi tu le cherches, au fait?" demanda son cousin.

Vanitas le fixa d'un air désespéré et lâcha:

"La folle est revenue.

-La folle? Naminé?

-Qui d'autre, à ton avis? Y'en a qu'une pour me harceler comme ça.

-Euh, excusez-moi... intervint Ven. Mais qui est Naminé?

-Une groupie de Vani, répondit le châtain.

-Ah... fit le blond. Mais, pourquoi tu cherches Riku?

-C'pas tes affaires, répliqua Vanitas. J'ai besoin de lui pour faire fuir l'autre blonde, là. C'est où les chiottes, ici?

-Tu tournes à droite, puis tout droit et tu prend l'escalier qui mènes en bas.

-'kay, m'ci, dit le brun en tournant les talons et en partant dans la direction indiquée par Sora.

-Te perds pas surtout", lui lança celui-ci.

Vanitas descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, poussa la porte des toilettes des garçons et appela:

"Hey Riku, t'es là? J'ai besoin de toi, là, y'a urgence!"

Un gémissement étouffé lui parvint derrière une des portes et il s'en approcha.

"Riku? Ca va?

-Nan...

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives?

-Je crois que j'ai avalé un truc pas frais..."

A ce moment précis, un bruit assez peu mélodieux résonna dans la pièce. Vanitas grimaça.

"Euh... Dis, tu serais pas en train de gerber, là? hasarda t-il.

-Pas trop, mais un peu quand même.

-Au moins t'arrive encore à faire de l'humour.

-A force de te fréquenter, j'ai appris à ironiser dans les pires circonstances, rétorqua l'argenté.

-Ca s'tient. Je suppose que je ne peux pas compter sur toi dans l'immédiat, alors?"

Nouveau bruit écoeurant, suivit d'un court silence.

"Pas vraiment, non. Tu voulais quoi cette fois?

-Bah, j'ai croisé Naminé et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour la faire fuir.

-Je pourrais te dire bien fait, mais ce serait déplacé.

-Hé! s'offusqua le brun. T'es vraiment méchant.

-Qui est-ce qui est allé te chercher en pleine nuit hier au lieu de te laisser dormir dehors? Moi. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que je suis méchant.

Ah, oui... Bon, je te laisse, j'ai une dingue à envoyer sur les roses, moi."

Il s'éloigna en claquant la porte, passablement agaçé. Il savait bien que son ami n'y était pour rien, mais quand même!

"VANI-CHOU!"

_Oh, non... Surtout, gagner du temps pour trouver une solution..._

"Alors? fit Naminé en s'approchant de lui, les sourcils fronçés. Elle est où cette fille?

-Ai-je dit à un moment donné que je parlais d'une fille? soupira Vanitas.

-C'est impossible que tu sois gay!

-Et pourquoi pas, hein?

-Mais parce que tu n'es pas une tapette!

-Ma pauvre fille... soupira le brun. Tu fais de la caricature, là. Nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça. La preuve...

-Mais c'est pas possible, je te dis!

-Je sais quand mieux que toi si j'aimes les filles ou les garçons", répliqua t-il séchement.

En fait non, il ne savait pas, n'ayant jamais été attiré ni par une fille, ni par un garçon.

"Mais si, je sais! s'exclama Naminé. Je le sais parce que tu m'aimes, moi!

-Euh... nan.

-Allez, ne sois pas timide."

Elle avança d'un pas. Il recula, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Vanitas sentit un mur contre son dos. Et la blonde qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à se coller à lui. Il n'aimait pas cette proximité. Il se sentait piégé et détestait cette sensation.

"Vanitas?"

Il tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de prononcer son nom. Ventus. Jamais le brun ne fut aussi soulagé de le voir. Sa groupie se détacha de lui, mécontente d'avoir été interrompue.

"Vani, qui c'est celui-là? demanda t-elle en pointant le blond du doigt.

-Ca, ça s'appelle Ventus."

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, n'appréciant visiblement pas d'être qualifié de "ça". Il poursuivit néanmoins, en ignorant Naminé:

"On se demandais pourquoi tu ne revenais pas. Mais si tu veux que je te laisse...

-Oui, tu nous déranges, Vani-chou et moi! lui apprit la blonde.

-L'écoutes pas, Ven. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle a pris comme substance illicite, mais ça doit être puissant.

-Au fait Vani! Tu m'avais dit que tu avais une autre petite amie! se souvint Naminé. Pourquoi m'as tu mentis? Je sais bien qu'il n'y a que moi!

-Ca y est elle remet ça... gémit le brun. Bon écoutes Naminé, on va résumer la situation. Je ne sors pas avec toi et ça n'arriveras jamais. Ensuite, je n'ai pas menti, même si je n'aies jamais parlé d'une fille."

Autant continuer à lui dire qu'il était en couple, comme ça elle comprendrait bien qu'il ne voudra jamais d'elle.

"Et qui serait le mec en question, hein? Je ne te crois toujours pas!"

Vanitas surpris le regard compatissant de Ventus et sentit qu'il allait dire une chose qui ne lui plairait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il avait une sorte de radar à danger incorporé dans le crâne, mais malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier ne le prévenait que trop tard à chaque fois. Le blond s'avança, fixant la fille d'un regard de défi.

"Le mec en question, tu l'as devant toi", la nargua t-il.

_Hein? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte, celui-là? Il est dingue. Vraiment, vraiment dingue! Non, là c'est sûr il veut ma mort!_

"Hein? fit Naminé. N'importe quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait avec un type aussi _banal_ que toi?"

Vanitas se dit que, finalement, la blonde n'était peut-être pas aussi insensée qu'il le croyait. La preuve, elle venait d'exprimer exactement ce qu'il pensait. Un bon point pour elle...

"Tu veux une preuve? lui demanda Ventus. Très bien..."

Tandis que Ven s'approchait de lui d'un pas résolu, le brun pria à nouveau tout les dieux oubliés dont il se remémorait les noms pour que son pire fasse pas quelque chose qu'ils pourraient regretter tout les deux. Il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il priait beaucoup depuis le début de la journée, lui qui n'aimait pas vraiment toutes ces histoires de religions. Et Ventus s'approchait encore de lui...

_Non non non non non non! _paniqua t-il. _Ca ne va pas m'arriver! Tout sauf ça! Remarque, il vaut mieux que ce soit lui que l'autre folle... Eh, mais à quoi je pense moi?_

Il fut totalement incapable de continuer son monologue intérieur (complètement incohérent sois dit en passant) lorsque le blond le prit par la taille et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut plus doux que ce que Vanitas avait imaginé. Dans les séries à l'eau de rose qu'il avait entraperçues à la télé, les acteurs semblait parfois se bouffer le visage. Mais là... il n'eut pas cette impression. Bien au contraire. Il repris le contrôle de son cerveau quand son le blond le lâcha, l'air calme, pas du tout troublé par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Vanitas, aussi choqué, étonné, secoué qu'il soit, ne put néanmoins retenir un sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Naminé s'enfuyait en courant. Ca lui apprendra! Elle ne reviendrait pas de si tôt... quoique, on ne savait jamais avec elle.

"Pauvre fille... commenta Ventus.

-Ouais, elle est chiante.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. Ca a dû être dur pour elle de voir ça.

-Ouais, bah ça a été dur pour moi d'endurer ça! répliqua le brun. Et ne t'avise pas d'en parler à qui que ce soit, sinon je te jure que...

-Ca va, j'ai compris. Ne me remercies pas surtout, lança séchement le blond.

-J'ai jamais demandé d'aide. Surtout de ta part.

-Tu aurais préféré que je la laisse te violer sur place?"

Vanitas ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et la referma. Alors là, il ne savait plus quoi dire pour envoyer promener l'autre. Au bout de vingt longues secondes de bug passées à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, il déclara:

"Non, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'en as empêchée, vu que tu as l'air de tellement se soucier de son sort! Mais va, va la consoler si tu veux!

-Je sais ce que ça fait d'être rejeté. Je la plains, c'est tout.

-Oh, arrêtes! Elle ne m'aime pas vraiment, c'est juste une de ces groupies hystériques qui passent leurs journées à parler de fringues, de mecs et de portables. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle avait l'air de souffrir, là?

-Et moi, j'ai l'air de souffrir? cracha le blond. Et pourtant tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait mal de se faire jeter...

-Non! le coupa Vanitas. Tu ne vas pas recommencer! Ca va, on a compris. Tu as mal et gnagnagna... Arrêtes de te plaindre maintenant, merde!"

Ventus perdit d'un coup toute son assurance en entendant le brun lui parler de la sorte. Il ne répliqua pas, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver encore plus Vanitas.

"Tu penses que tu ne peux pas connaître pire que ta petite déprime à la con! Le monde ne vas pas s'écrouler. T'es encore en vie, non? Y'a plus malheureux que toi, dans ce monde!

-Tu... Tu sais pas...

-Ah oui? Parce que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, tu penses que je ne connaît pas la souffrance? Franchement, tu te gourres, mais complètement."

Il ne put retenir un sourire satisfait lorsque qu'il constata le regard désemparé de son vis-à-vis. _Là_, il l'avait fait taire. Et pour de bon apparemment. Le blond baissa les yeux, trouvant soudain le carrelage très intéressant. A ce moment, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et Riku en sortit.

"Bah, qu'est ce que vous faîtes-là tout les deux?

-Rien, répondit séchement Vanitas. On discutait. Dis à Sora que j'me casse d'ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? s'étonna l'argenté.

-Il y a juste des gens ici qui ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont."

Il s'éloigna, la tête haute, fier de sa sortie théâtrale malgré la colère qui l'animait. Il put tout de même entendre Ven murmurer:

"Il a tort. J'ai pas eu de chance, moi non plus."

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, Vanitas attendait. Qu'attendait-il? Il ne savait pas non plus. Sans doute un relent d'inspiration ou bien un signe quelconque qui lui permettrait d'écrire à nouveau. Rien. Toujours et encore rien.

"Je le retiens, l'autre albinos et ses idées pourries, marmonna t-il dans le vide. _Tu devrais sortir Vani et gnagnagna... _J'irais plus jamais à plus de cent mètres de chez moi, c'est décidé!"

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il n'ouvrit pas, n'ayant plus envie de croiser personne aujourd'hui. Il avait eu son compte de relations sociales pour la journée. On frappa encore et une voix se fit entendre:

"C'est le facteur!

-Bien essayé Riku! cria Vanitas pour que celui-ci l'entendent derrière la porte. Mais ça ne marche pas!

-Allez, Vani! Ne fais pas ta tête de mule!

-Je _suis _une tête de mule!

-Content que tu t'en rendes compte.

-Je t'emmerde, l'albinos!

-Bon, on continues à s'insulter à quatre mètres de distance ou bien tu viens m'ouvrir? En plus y'a une p'tite vieille qui me regardes bizarrement..."

Le brun soupira et alla ouvrir à son ami avec la tête de quelqu'un qui a passé une très, très mauvaise journée. L'argenté entra et s'installa sur la canapé comme chez lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? lança séchement Vanitas.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Ah, parce qu'on ne parle pas d'habitude?

-Arrêtes tes gamineries, Vani.

-Vas-y, je t'écoutes, soupira le dénommé Vani.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Ven, mais tu devrais surveiller tes propos. Je ne te racontes pas son état après que tu sois parti.

-Oh c'est bon, arrêtes de me faire chier avec ce gamin! Il l'a bien cherché. Et depuis quand tu prends sa défense, d'abord?

-Ouais, bon... fis Riku en se massant les tempes. Racontes-moi TOUT depuis hier soir jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans rien oublier parce que j'en ai ras-le-bol de ne pas comprendre!"

Son ami lui résuma les évènements passés sans omettre aucun détail.

"... Et là... ce con m'a embrassé!

-Ah bon, il a... KEUWA?

-Pour m'aider à me débarasser de Naminé, précisa le brun.

-O... kay. Et ensuite?

-Ensuite Naminé s'est enfuie, j'ai envoyé chier Ventus et il a commencé à se plaindre à cause de sa stupide petite dépression. J'ai répliqué et ça ne lui a pas plu, c'est tout.

-Ouais, mais il t'a embrassé comment?

-Quoi, comment? demanda le brun.

-Bah... Comment, quoi! Longtemps, timidement, ou...

-Rhaa mais t'es encore pire que Sora, toi! J'en sais rien, je ne fais pas attention à ce genre de chose! J'ai juste trouvé ça horrible et... bah c'tout.

-Huhum... Mais horrible comment?

-Putain, tu fais chier, sérieux! Horrible comme quand le mec que tu détestes le plus au monde te roule un patin!

-Ca, c'est un ressentiment envers la personne, pas envers l'acte en lui-même, raisonna Riku.

-La différence?

-Laisse tomber...

-Ouais, de toute façon je n'entendrais plus parler de ce con de si tôt."

Son ami le regarda fixement avec une mine presque blasée.

"Quoi, encore?

-Non, rien... Juste que Sora a prévu d'autres sorties avec Ven.

-Et merde... M'en fous, j'irais pas! De toute façon je sors plus de chez moi à partir de maintenant!

-Et en quel honneur vivrais-tu en ermite?

-En l'honneur que dehors c'est froid et plein de gens détestables, expliqua Vanitas.

-On t'as déjà dis que tu étais triste comme mec?

-Souvent.

-Tu viendras, prédit Riku. Sora trouvera toujours un moyen de te faire venir. Il te connaît trop bien.

-Tu as une idée de ce qui est le plus horrible dans ta phrase? C'est que tu as raison... gémit Vanitas, vaincu.

-Ca n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose", objectiva l'argenté.

L'autre le contempla comme s'il venait d'une galaxie lointaine.

"En plus d'être albinos, tu souffres de déficience mentale, commenta t-il.

-Je ne suis pas albinos!

-N'espère pas me faire croire que les cheveux blancs prématurément sont dûs à un stress important.

-Aucune pigmentation au niveau des cheveux, expliqua Riku pour ce qui devait être la millième fois de sa vie. A part ça, rien d'anormal chez moi. Et concernant ce que tu viens de dire, avec toi comme ami ce ne serait pas étonnant.

-Et à part me sermonner sur la façon de traiter les petis cons de blondinets, tu avais autre chose à me dire?

-Rien du tout, avoua l'argenté.

-Alors t'es gentil, mais tu vas devoir dégager. Pas que je te foutes à la porte, mais je suis d'humeur massacrante. Ah, au fait, merci pour ton conseil d'hier, ça ne m'a pas du tout fait du bien.

-T'inquiètes j'ai l'habitude avec toi, souffla Riku en se levant. Toujours des problèmes d'inspirations?

-Encore pire qu'avant. 'Tain je fais que de la merde en ce moment!"

Tout en parlant, il fusilla son ordinateur du regard. Car, c'est bien connu, l'ordinateur est bien la cause de tous ses problèmes... Enfin, de tout les problèmes non dûs à Ventus. Si si, il arrive que Ven ne soit pas la cause de tous les malheurs de Vanitas!

"Il doit y avoir un truc qui cloche chez toi ces derniers jours. Essayes de trouver de quoi il s'agit et ça reviendras sans doute", lui conseilla Riku en partant.

Le brun, à présent seul, se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui passait par là, moyennement convaincu par l'avis de son meilleur ami.

"Je vais péter un câble..."

Et en plus de celà, il commençait à parler tout seul, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça. Cela n'avait rien de gênant, de toute façon. Ca lui donnait juste l'illusion de ne pas être seul...

* * *

Son portable sonna durant la nuit. Où plutôt le matin, il ne faisait plus la différence depuis un bon moment. Vanitas grogna des propos injurieux envers celui qui osait le réveiller avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son radio-réveil qui indiquait 10 heures. Aucun doute, il ne prendrait pas la peine de décrocher si tôt. Et puis quoi encore? Le téléphone cessa son bruit dérangeant, au grand bonheur du brun qui se ré-enfonça dans ses couvertures, bien au chaud.

Mais l'objet infernal n'avait pas fini de le déranger puisqu'il se remit à sonner. Vanitas se retourna, à présent presque totalement réveillé.

"Putain de bordel de merde, il va m'entendre l'enfoiré!"

Sur ces mots charmants, il décrocha, mais avant qu'il ait pu placer un quelconque mot grossier, l'autre au bout du fil se mit à débiter un flot incroyable de parole si tôt le matin. Enfin, tôt selon Vanitas... Tout est relatif comme on dit. Il réussi néanmoins identifier son interlocuteur, bien qu'il ait le cerveau encore pas mal embrumé.

"Euh... Ouais... Ecoutes Sora, parle moins fort et plus lentement.

-Fautquejeteparled'untrucc'esturgent!

-Bon, t'as pigé ce que je venais de te dire ou pas? AR-TI-CU-LE!

-Il faut que je te parle d'un truc au plus vite, répéta le châtain. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Ca ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre?

-Non!

Alors grouilles que je puisse me rendormir...

-Euh... C'est pas vraiment un truc qui s'annonce par téléphone. Je passe chez toi dans une heure, d'accord?

-D'accord, acquiesça le brun. Mais je ne t'ouvrirais pas parce que je dormirais.

-Vani! s'insurgea son cousin.

-Ok, ok, à dans une heure..."

Il raccrocha, très peu enthousiaste à l'idée de ne pas avoir son compte de sommeil. A tout les coups, il s'agissait encore d'une ânerie de Sora ... Mais il lui avait tout de même semblé plus soucieux que d'habitude au téléphone... Il chassa ces pensées négatives de sa tête et alla déjeuner... un vrai petit-déjeuner cette fois, puisqu'il ne se réveillait pas en plein après-midi comme à l'ordinaire.

_Mais au fait... _se dit-il. _Comment je vais faire un petit-déjeuner normal, moi? Je sais même plus à quoi ça ressemble..._

_

* * *

_Sora arriva 30 minutes à l'avance, à la grande surprise de Vanitas. Lui qui d'habitude arrivait en retard... Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air soucieux du châtain. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas. Il feignit tout de même l'indifférence.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que tu réveilles aussi tôt?" questionna t-il.

Sora hésita, baissa les yeux au sol, puis déclara:

"Pépé Xehanort vient de mourir."

Vanitas eut un léger sourire.

"Ah, enfin crevé ce vieux con. J'ai failli attendre."

* * *

TADAAAAAA =D Oui, vous avez bien lu "pépé Xehanort" (arf, comment ça me tue de devoirs mettre une majuscule à son prénom... mais bon, orthographe oblige ù^ù).

Vous vous posez des questions? Oui, hein =D? Comment ça non? Mais si! Même que vous vous voulez la suite au plus vite! Non? T_T

Bon bah j'ai plus qu'à aller faire la manche dans la rue pour qu'on me donne des rewiews...

Ouiiiiii je fais du bashing-Naminé et s'pas bien et tout ça... En + c'est démodé... Mais ce n'était pas juste pour insérer un chu entre Ven et Vanitas (ou juste un peu) ni pour rallonger mon chapitre! Non non! On la reverras plus tard! Et peut-être (un peu) moins débile que dans ce chapitre. Encore pardon pour les fans. A la semaine prochaine normalement pour le prochain chap!


	4. Secrets

Titre: Hate me if you can

Rating: T pour le langage de Vanitas

Pairings: VanVen, AquaTerra, Soriku et d'autres

Disclaimer: Si les persos de Kingdom Hearts m'appartenaient, ils se suicideraient de désespoir. Heureusement pour eux, ils sont à Square Enix. L'histoire en revanche m'appartient totalement.

Genre: Surnaturel, Romance, Yaoi, UA

* * *

"Pépé Xehanort est mort."

Sora avait dit ça avec regret. Vanitas, lui, ne ressentait pas grand chose. Des années auparavant, il se disait que lorsque ce jour viendrait, il serait heureux et vraiment soulagé. Mais non. Il ne ressentait ni tristesse, ni joie, ni rien à l'idée que son grand-père puisse mourir. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer quelqu'un qu'il avait haï de toutes ses forces, bien plus que Ventus ou bien Naminé. Mais pourquoi être heureux maintenant alors qu'il en avait déjà été débarassé depuis longtemps? Il s'autorisa néanmoins un petit sourire et lâcha:

"Ah, enfin crevé ce vieu con.

-Vani! s'insurgea son cousin. C'est ton grand-père, tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi. Et puis, tu as vécu sept ans avec lui tout de même!

-Eh bien, ça fait sept ans de trop, répliqua Vanitas. Par simple curiosité, il est mort comment?

-Poignardé. La police pense à un suicide, mais ils n'excluent pas un assassinat. Surtout que ce n'était pas dans sa nature de mettre fin à ses jours...

-C'est sûr, approuva t-il. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait des tonnes de gens qui veuillent la mort d'une telle enflure.

-Hum... c'est vrai qu'il pouvait se montrer sévère, lui accorda Sora... mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Tu exagères."

C'en était trop. Le brun s'emporta.

"Pas un mauvais fond? Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connaissais! Tu l'as à peine vu une dizaine de fois dans toute ta vie! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ce type était malsain, putain!"

Le châtain recula. Il voyait souvent son cousin s'énerver de la sorte, mais jamais contre lui.

"Vani..."

Pas de réponse. Celui-ci repensait à ce que le chatain lui avait dit.

"Vanitas, écoutes...

-Quoi? répondit-il séchement.

-Ce n'est pas tout... L'enterrement a lieu demain. Ta mère voudrait que tu viennes.

-Elle peut crever, ricana le brun. Je ne vais pas me déplacer pour ça. J'ai un livre à écrire."

Vanitas ne s'entendait pas non plus très bien avec sa mère. Il lui en voulait beaucoup de l'avoir abandonné durant sept longues années.

"Il n'y a pas que ta mère, contra son cousin. Ton frère et ta soeur aussi aimeraient te revoir.

-Je n'ai rien à leur dire.

-Oh non Vani, là tu mens! D'accord, tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Cloud... Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs... Mais tu ne va pas me dire que Xion ne te manques pas!

-Elle se portera bien mieux sans moi, ne t'en fais pas.

-Mais il y aura toute la famille!

-Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller. Les cousins germains et les grandes-tantes collantes, c'est pas mon truc désolé."

Le châtain soupira et haussa les épaules, vaincu.

"Tant pis, fit-il. Mais si tu changes d'avis, rendez-vous chez pépé demain vers dix heures... du matin."

Il partit sans demander son reste, déçu. Vanitas était bien conscient que les autres lui en voudrait s'il ne venait pas à l'enterrement, mais peu importe. Il ne se sentirait certainement pas coupable pour eux. Ecartant ces pensées dérangeantes comme on chasse une mouche, il s'assit à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur avant d'ouvrir une page Word. Il la referma cinq secondes plus tard en insultant copieusement son "putain de fainéant de cerveau à qui il foutrait bien un bon coup de pied au cul" et se connecta à son MMORPG préféré, histoire de massacrer quelques orcs et autres créatures tout aussi moches, histoire de se passer les nerfs intelligemment.

/

Roxas se mit en tête d'aller voir son jumeau après les cours. Il utilisa le double des clés qu'il lui avait soutirer sans lui demander son autorisation et le trouva allongé sur le canapé en train de regarder une émission de téléréalité pour adolescentes stupides dont il doutait du réel intérêt*, télécommande à la main. Il se retint à grand peine de secouer son frère par les épaules et de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. A la place, il se posta devant la télévision, l'air sévère. Son frère leva vers lui des yeux vides et ternes qui le firent frémir.

"Salut...

-Ven! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel? Ca fait deux jours qu'on ne t'as pas vu en cours!

-J'ai pas envie d'y aller.

-N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu préféres rester ici à regarder la télé comme un légume, ça ne marcheras pas.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, que je ne préfére pas ça?"

Roxas s'approcha de Ventus et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe? lui demanda t-il.

-Rien.

-C'est ça, et la marmotte elle emballe le chocolat dans le papier alu... Allez, dis-moi!

-Rien.

-C'est encore à cause de cette histoire? Tu sais Ven, je peux t'aider, si...

-Non."

Roxas chercha la lueur de remord qu'avait toujours son frère quand il mentait, mais ne fut pas certain de la trouver. Etrange. En général, il savait quand son double ne lui disait pas la vérité, mais là...

"Tant pis! fit-il en se levant et en cherchant son portable dans la poche de son jean. Puisque tu ne veux pas me dire, j'appelle Terra. Il pourra me renseigner, lui.

-Non!"

Ventus se leva d'un bond, lui arrachant presque le téléphone des mains.

"V... Ven? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

-Ne l'appelles pas! S'il te plaît.

-Tu vois que c'est à cause de _ça_!

-Non, il n'y a rien de nouveau de ce côté là, je te jures. C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas que tu... Je vais te raconter, mais promets-moi de ne pas l'appeller."

Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil. Il connaissait les sentiments de son frère pour Terra et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il se mettrait dans un état pareil à la simple évocation de son nom. Il s'assit et écouta ce que son jumeau avait à lui dire. Quand ce dernier eut fini, Roxas se releva vivement, faisant sursauter Ven.

"L'enfoiré! Je te jures qu'il va m'entendre!

-Non, Roxas! Il n'a rien fait de mal! C'est moi qui...

-Rien fait de mal? Attends, mais regardes dans quel état tu te mets à cause de lui!

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, argua Ventus. Et puis, il fait deux têtes de plus que toi...

-Trois, corrigea son frère. Et ça ne me fait pas peur.

-Il n'a rien fait de mal", répéta Ven.

Roxas savait que son jumeau n'avait pas tort, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr celui qui le faisait souffrir, même sans le vouloir directement. Ventus comptait sur Terra et celui-ci l'abandonnait. S'il croyait qu'il allait laisser passer ça!

"Je m'en fiches, Ven.

-Mais..."

Trop tard, son jumeau était déjà sorti.

/

_L'enfant serre la main de sa mère. Il a peur, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ils se tiennent devant une grande maison, bien loin de tout ce qu'il a toujours connu. Un vieil homme en sort et l'enfant jètte un regard perdu à sa mère. Les deux adultes échangent des paroles qu'il ne comprend pas, contenant trop de mots encore inconnus pour son jeune âge. Son inquiétude se change en panique lorsque sa mère déclare à l'autre adulte:_

_"Je ne peux plus le garder, tu comprends..."_

_Il s'accroche encore plus à elle tandis qu'elle s'abaisse à son niveau pour lui parler. Elle lui dit que cet homme est son grand-père et qu'il va rester avec lui quelques temps. Il observe le vieil homme au visage sévère._

_"Pourquoi? questionne t-il simplement."_

_La mère lui répond doucement qu'elle a des problèmes et ne peux plus s'occuper de lui, son et sa soeur à la fois._

_"Mais pourquoi moi? s'exclame t-il. Tu ne m'aimes plus?_

_-Si, mais ton frère travaille pour m'aider et soeur est trop petite. Tu seras bien sage?_

_-Je veux pas y aller._

_-Ce ne se seras pas pour longtemps, promis."_

_L'enfant n'a jamais entendu sa mère lui mentir, ou du moins ne s'en rendait pas spécialement compte jusque là. Mais à ce moment précis, il sait. Il sait qu'elle ne viendra pas le chercher avant un bon moment. Ses yeux commencent à se remplir de larmes, sa vue se brouille. Il tape du pied par terre, comme le font si bien les enfants en colère._

_"Non! J'irais pas!"_

_La femme lance un regard désespéré à l'homme qu'on lui demande d'appeler "grand-père" alors qu'il le voit pour la première fois de sa vie. Celui-ci le prend par le bras et le sépare de sa mère tandis qu'il pleure toujours. _

_"Non! Maman! Tu ne peux pas me laisser!"_

_Et il pleurerait ainsi encore longtemps._

_/_

Vanitas se réveilla en sursaut. Regardant autour de lui,il fut rassuré lorsqu'il vit qu'il était toujours dans sa chambre, mais il sentait encore un léger noeud dans son estomac suite à son rêve... Non, pas un rêve... un souvenir. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en fermant les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de cet épisode de sa vie. Depuis ses quinze ans.

Ce devait être lié à la mort de Xehanort, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais pourquoi ses souvenirs remontaient-ils à la surface maintenant? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Il y réfléchit quelques minutes sans trouver de réponse valable. Il marmonna finalement un "Putain..." avant de règler son réveil, chose qu'il regretterait amèrement le lendemain, et de se rendormir.

/

"Toi!"

Roxas s'avança d'un pas résolu vers le nouvel inscrit sur sa liste d'ennemis à qui il foutrait bien des droites*. Celui-ci se retourna, surpris. Le blond s'arrêta juste devant lui et leva la tête pour lui lancer un regard qui en aurait gelé plus d'un sur place.

"V... Roxas? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Ouais c'est ça, comme si tu ne savais pas, cracha l'intéressé.

-... Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui...

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, Terra! Je viens te parler de Ven!"

Le brun baissa les yeux au sol, une vague expression de remord sur le visage.

"Ah...

-Approches toi à moins de trois mètres de lui, et tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure! le menaça le blond."

En temps normal, Terra aurait demandé ce que cette demi-portion comptait lui faire, mais n'étant pas d'humeur à plaisanter, il s'abstint de toute remarque désobligeante sur la taille de son vis-à-vis.

"Euh, justement... je voulais lui parler hier, mais il n'était pas en cours... et dans son appartement non plus.

-Tu voulais... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Je t'interdis d'aller le voir, il va assez mal comme ça! Et... attends une minute... Tu dit qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui?

-Ouais... Je comptais mettre les choses au clair pour éviter un mal entendu... Tu ne sais pas où il était?

-Il prétend être resté chez lui toute la journée. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de connerie... Je lui demanderais.

-Tu sais, lui intima Terra, s'il t'a dit ça, il ne voulait peut-être pas que tu saches où il est allé. Et puis, ça le regarde après tout."

Le blondinet lui envoya un regard noir. Effrayant...

"A ta place, je la fermerais", lui lança t-il.

Et il partit sans demander son reste.

/

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici, moi?_

Il jeta encore un regard désespéré au coin de la rue paisible dans laquelle il s'était engagé. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour s'en aller... Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, sachant bien qu'il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Il observa quelques instant ce lieu où il avait passé une partie de sa vie avant de se diriger vers une grande maison blanche. La maison de son grand-père, son ancienne prison. Il n'aurait jamais cru y revenir de son plein gré un jour...

Il inspira un grand coup et frappa à la porte. Au bout d'un petit moment, une petite femme d'une quarantaine d'année vint lui ouvrir. Aerith avait de très longs cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux verts émeraude agrandis par la surprise qui éclairaient son visage pâles et cerné.

"Vanitas? s'étonna t-elle.

-Salut, maman.

-Je... Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas...

-Je croyais aussi."

Sans attendre, elle prit dans ses bras. Il ne fit rien pour se dégager de l'étreinte de sa mère.

"Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-elle.

-Je sais."

Elle se détacha de lui, une pointe de regret dans ses yeux verts. Elle aurait sans doute voulu qu'il lui réponde un "moi aussi", mais il ne pouvait pas. La rancune de l'abandon était encore trop présente dans son esprit. Et son rêve de la veille n'avait fait que la raviver. Elle le fit entrer dans le couloir d'où il pouvait entendre des éclats de voix bruyants. Visiblement, toute la famille était réunie. Il entra dans le salon et aperçut Sora en train de discuter avec un grand blond aux yeux bleu glace. Vanitas reconnu son frère Cloud, malgré quelques changements minimes dans son apparence. Celui-ci le dévisagea d'un regard froid lorsqu'il le vit entrer. Le brun détourna les yeux.

"Excuse-moi, je dois te laisser, murmura Aerith. J'ai beaucoup de travail, avec tout ça."

Il hocha la tête et elle le laissa seul. Un groupe de vieux le dévisagèrent et il leur adressa un regard mauvais. Il s'agissait d'anciens amis de son grand-père. Il en reconnaissait certains pour les avoir déjà vus à plusieurs reprises...

"Eh! Vani!"

"Vani" se retourna en grimaçant vers son cousin qui affichait une mine resplendissante un peu déplacée pour un jour de deuil. Ce dernier lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre, Cloud et lui. Vanitas s'avança lentement, comme un condamné qui irait à l'échafaud, gardant les yeux au sol durant tout le trajet. Une fois arrivé jusqu'à eux, il marmonna:

"B'jour Sora.

-Salut! Alors t'es venu, finalement? Super!"

Puis il releva la tête vers le blond qui arborait toujours un air glacial.

"Salut", fit-il froidement.

Son frère lui répondit sur le même ton. Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais été très proches l'un de

l'autre. Personne d'autre qu'eux n'en connaissait la cause. Il y eut un long silence avant que Sora ne prenne la parole, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère:

"Euh... Cloud était justement en train de me parler de ses études.

-Oui, enchaîna celui-ci en observant son cadet. Les études ne me laissent pas beaucoup de temps libre. Sans compter mes heures de boulot en tant que livreur. Et même avec ça, il est difficile de joindre les deux bouts, tu sais. Un salaire de plus ne serait pas de trop."

Vanitas n'en revenait pas. Son frère essayait de le faire culpabiliser? Quelle blague...

"Vanitas!"

Le brun se retourna pour apercevoir une jeune fille brune courir vers lui. Ses yeux bleus trahissaient sa joie qu'elle essayait apparemment de contenir.

"Xion? "

Il dévisagea sa soeur d'un air étonné.

"Tu... as changée."

Depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle avait bien grandie. A présent, elle devait avoir environ seize ans, d'après les calculs de Vanitas.

"Ah, tu trouves? s'étonna t-elle. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus...

-Désolé", s'excusa son frère.

Ses paroles l'étonnèrent lui-même. Depuis quand demandait-il pardon aux gens? D'autant plus qu'il n'y était pour rien...

"Pas grave, répondit Xion. Tu dois être occupé, avec ton travail d'écrivain."

Subitement, Cloud se décolla du mr où il était adossé et commença à s'éloigner d'un pas brusque.

"Eh, où tu vas? s'étonna Sora.

-Aider ma mère, répondit-il d'un ton acerbe. Il faut bien qu'elle saches qu'un de ses enfants tiens à elle."

La brune soupira bruyamment tandis que Vanitas observait son aîné se diriger vers Aerith.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? marmonna t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-En fait... commença Xion. Non, laisse tomber. Vaut mieux ne pas parler de ça pour le moment."

Au bout d'un long moment où Xion et Sora essayèrent de faire parler Vanitas à propos de sa vie, Aerith vint vers eux.

"C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller au cimetière. Tout le monde se prépare à partir. Sora, Xion, vous pouvez le dire à Cloud? Il doit être dans le jardin.

-Xion pourra y aller toute seule, protesta Sora. On a pas besoin d'être deux."

La brune soupira et prit son cousin par le bras pour le forcer à la suivre, devinant que sa mère avait besoin de parler à son fils seule à seul. Celui-ci la regarde dans les yeux tandis qu'Aerith affichait un sourire triste.

"Je suis désolée pour tout ça.

-Je sais."

Elle savait bien que son fils n'accepterais pas ses excuses aussi facilement, mais aurait tout de même voulu qu'il réagisse d'une manière moins passive.

"Il... Ton grand-père voulait que je te donnes ça, poursuivit-elle néanmoins en sortant une lettre de sa poche."

Vanitas ne fit rien pour la prendre, haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi le vieil homme aurait-il voulu lui remettre une lettre? Il l'avait toujours détesté, ça n'avait pas de sens! Il sentit le désarroi faire place à la haine pure. Non, il ne prendrait même pas la peine de lire cette chose.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut avoir à me dire, annonça t-il brutalement.

-Prends-la quand même. Ca avait l'air important pour lui...

-Raison de plus de ne pas lui faire plaisir! répliqua le brun avec une satisfaction puérile.

-S'il te plaît, le supplia Aerith. Tu regretterais sûrement de ne pas avoir pris cette lettre..."

Vanitas fixa sa mère quelques secondes avant de prendre la lettre et de la fourrer dans poche, le visage fermé. Il ne la lirais pas, mais autant qu'elle ne le saches pas.

/

Il pleuvait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cimetière. Le cercueil était déjà là, ouvert malgré la pluie pour que les proches du défunt puissent lui dire aurevoir. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Vanitas de faire ses adieux à Xehanort, il esquissa un petit sourire en constatant que le visage de son grand-père restait sévère jusque dans la mort. Etrange... Dans les livres, les cadavres ont toujours une apparence sereine.

_On dirait un vieux pruneaux desséché, _songea t-il en s'empêchant de ricaner stupidement*, ce qui ne serait pas passé inaperçu.

Il alla vite s'asseoir entre Sora et Xion, n'ayant pas envie de rester auprés du vieil homme trop longtemps. Le prêtre commença un long monologue vantant les qualités inexistantes du défunt que le brun n'écouta même pas, trop occupé à empêcher son cousin de s'endormir et à rester éveillé lui-même. Sa soeur essayait de trouver un interêt quelconque aux arbres alentours, puis observa les tombes les plus proches pour finalement se concentrer sur ses chaussures. Aerith et Cloud regardaient droit devant eux, comme s'ils s'interessaient au discours, ce dont Vanitas doutait sérieusement.

Après la cérémonie, certaines personnes commencèrent à partir, d'autres restèrent pour discuter entre eux. le brun profita du fait que sa mère et les autres étaient en train de bavarder avec des grosses tantes germaines que Vanitas n'avait vu qu'une fois dans sa vie (pas qu'elles lui manquaient énormément d'ailleurs) pour tenter de s'éclipser. Ce fut sans compter sur Cloud qui le rattrapa à la sortie du cimetière.

"Maman aimerais que tu restes, annonça t-il.

-Pourquoi faire? répondit séchement son cadet.

-Elle voudrait voir son fils un peu plus longtemps. C'est normal, après deux ans...

-Elle a bien tenu sept ans sans me voir!

-Et à mon avis, elle n'aurais jamais dû venir te rechercher! s'emporta Cloud.

-P'tain, c'est quoi ton problème, à la fin?

-Mon problème, c'est que je suis le seul à aider, dans cette famille! Toi, tu n'en a rien à faire de nous, et Xion est trop jeune pour chercher un travail. De toute façon, je suis presque certain qu'elle choisiras ta voie! cracha le blond.

-Comment ça?

-Elle a lu tout tes livres, tu sais? Elle t'admire comme pas permis! Et pourtant, tu nous as abandonné... comme papa."

A ce moment, leur soeur arriva.

"Ah, vous êtes là! On vous cherchait. Euh... Quelque chose ne vas pas?" poursuivit-elle en se rendant compte de la tension qui règnait entre ses deux frères.

Cloud s'en alla sans rien, après avoir jeté un dernier regard noir à Vanitas qui se tourna vers Xion.

"Tu sais ce qu'il a, cet enfoiré?

-Ce n'est pas un enfoiré... Mais il t'en veux beaucoup.

-Ah? répondit bêtement le brun.

-Il... doit cumuler les petits boulots en parallèle de ses études, expliqua la brune. Tu sais, les soucis d'argent de maman ne s'arrangent pas et même avec son travail de fleuriste et les boulots de Cloud, c'est assez difficile de vivre. Il juge que tu nous as abandonné et que tu aurais dû rester pour aider...

-Ils auraient dû y penser avant de m'envoyer chez Xehanort, lâcha t-il amèrement.

-Je sais, soupira Xion. Maman trouve ça normal que tu lui en veuilles, mais Cloud ne comprend pas. A ta place, je suppose que je réagirais pareil."

_Et encore,_ pensa Vanitas,_ tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai enduré..._

"Dis-leur que je m'en vais.

-Déjà? s'étonna t-elle.

-Oui.

-Tu reviendras?

-...

-Hum? insista t-elle.

-Je ne peux rien promettre."

La brune baissa la tête, déçue.

"D'accord, fit-elle. Tu dois être occupé, je comprend."

/

Vanitas claqua la porte de chez lui sans ménagement. Il le savait, qu'il ne devait pas y aller! Tout ce que ça lui avait apporté, c'était les reproches de son frère. Et aussi un sentiment qu'il n'arriva pas à déterminer tout de suite. En tout cas, il s'en serait bien passé... De la... culpabilté?

_Pff, comme si j'étais en tort!_

Il rangea la lettre de son grand-père au fond d'un tiroir, se souvenant de l'avertissement d'Aerith: "_Tu regretterais sûrement de ne pas avoir pris cette lettre..."_ . Bien sûr, il n'y croyait pas et ne l'ouvrirais sans doute jamais. Question de prudence, voilà tout. Il attrapa son portable qu'il avait oublié d'emporter avec lui sur sa table de salon et constata trois appels en absence de Riku. Tant mieux, il voulait justement lui parler.

"Allô?

-Riku, pourquoi tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure?

-Alors, déjà quand on est poli, on dit bonjour et... Ah oui! Sora m'a appris la nouvelle! Tu te sens bien?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça aurait gâché mon humeur, répondit le brun.

-Bah, des souvenirs qui remontent à la surface, tout ça..."

Riku était le seul au courant des problèmes que Vanitas avait enduré par la faute de Xehanort.

"Putain, et en plus tu me connais bien, enfoiré.

-Pas besoin de te connaître pour ça, tu sais. Quand quelqu'un a subi un traumatisme durant son enfance...

-Je ne suis PAS traumatisé.

-Mon cul, lui répondit l'argenté."

Côté complexité de la phrase, on repassera...

"Ton language, jeune impudent.

-Tu ne fais pas mieux. Et si, je te rappelle que ce que tu as subi est bel et bien un traumatisme. La preuve, tu es renfermé, associal et agressif.

-... Bon ok tu m'as eu là, capitula le brun.

-C'est ça l'avantage d'avoir un grand frère psychologue*. J'ai emprunté quelques livres à Kadaj pour mieux te comprendre.

-Eh! Ca se fait pas de fouiller le cerveau des gens!

-Mon pauvre... si tu savais comme ton esprit est simple à déchiffrer! La preuve: un amateur comme moi parvient à te comprendre... Bref, revenons à ton traumatisme.

-Ce n'est pas un...

-Vani, tu te tais. C'est moi qui parle. Donc, disais-je, des mauvais souvenirs qui remontent à la surface. Résultat des courses? Tu te sens frustré, triste, déboussolé...?"

Visiblement, l'argenté faisait des efforts pour comprendres les méandres tortueux de l'esprit de son meilleur ami, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment le meilleur ami en question. Le brun ne parvenait parfois pas à se comprendre lui-même, alors si une autre personne s'y mettait...

"En colère, surtout, le corrigea Vanitas. A cause d'un rêve de merde, je suis allé à son enterrement...

-Aïe... Et tu veux en parler?

-Il n'y a rien à en dire. J'ai vu Xion, ma mère et Cloud qui a l'air de m'en vouloir pour les avoir laissé tomber... Il est gonflé, lui! Dois-je lui rappeller qui a été abandonné le premier?

-Tu sais Vani, il y a un truc qui s'appelle le pardon, lui apprit Riku. Ca consiste a fermer les yeux sur les fautes de quelqu'un. Tu devrais appliquer ça de temps à autres. Pour Cloud, pour ta mère, et aussi pour Ventus...

-Ah non, ne me parles pas de lui! Déjà que la journée a été chiante...

-Dans ce cas, demain non plus tu ne vas pas être de bonne humeur. Sora a encore organisé une sortie avec Ven. En ville, cette fois.

-Raah, mais il a du plomb dans la cervelle celui là ou quoi?

-T'as qu'à lui demander.

-C'est ça, ricana Vanitas, et après il va..."

Il s'interrompis brusquement, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre du salon. Il jurerait avoir vu quelque chose bouger derrière. Et il entendait quelque chose... comme un murmure.

"Vani, t'es toujours là? questionna Riku à l'autre bout du fil juste au moment le brun réapperçut une chose noire passer dans son champ de vision.

-Euh... Je te rappelle, d'ac?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Ca va?"

Vanitas ne prit pas la peine de répondre et raccrocha, se rapprochant de la fenêtre, les sourcils fronçés. Il l'ouvrit et regarda de tout les côtés. Rien. Il avait pourtant vu... Vu quoi, au fait? Juste une forme imprécise, à bien y réfléchir. Il se frappa le front avec la paume. Ce ne devait être que l'ombre d'une branche ou d'un oiseau. Et ce drôle de chuchotement ressemblait drôlement au bruit du vent...

"Ok, là je deviens vraiment dingue! s'exaspéra le brun. B'soin de sommeil moi..."

Sur ce, il partit terminer sa nuit, ou plutôt sa journée de sommeil, sans se préoccuper d'avantage de l'ombre qui partit rejoindre son maître pour lui communiquer ce qu'elle avait appris de sa proie.

* * *

_*et le trouva allongé sur le canapé en train de regarder une émission de téléréalité pour adolescentes stupides dont il doutait du réel intérêt:_ C'est Secret Story! =D Bon ok maggle...

*_sur sa liste d'ennemis à qui il foutrait bien des droites:_ Pour foutre des droites à Terra, il va avoir du mal à mon avis...

*_On dirait un vieux pruneaux desséché, songea t-il en s'empêchant de ricaner stupidement:_ De toute façon, Xehanort a TOUJOURS ressemblé à un vieux pruneau desséché. :p

*_C'est ça l'avantage d'avoir un grand frère psychologue_: Oui, Kadaj est psy maintenant...Observez l'ironie de la chose, vu son état mental dans advent children... Ah, qu'est-ce que j'aime les méchants psychopate qui ont la classe! =D 'Fin en même temps c'est normal qu'il soit un peu dérrangé, vu les circonstances et toussa... Bref, on est pas là pour parler d'advent children!

Je sais que Xion, Vanitas et Cloud ne se ressemblent pas et ressemblent encore moins à Aerith... Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a...

Chapitre qui a mis du temps à venir, mais j'avais pas trop le temps d'écrire, avec tout ce qui m'est tombé sur la tronche ces derniers jours... Pardon é_è J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même... Oui, au fait, le genre est toujours censé être du fantastique... ça va venir, vous inquiétez pas! Il faut d'abord mettre la situation en place.


	5. Danger imminent

Titre: Hate me if you can

Rating: T pour le langage de Vanitas

Pairings: VanVen, AquaTerra, Soriku et d'autres

Disclaimer: Si les persos de Kingdom Hearts m'appartenaient, ils se suicideraient de désespoir. Heureusement pour eux, ils sont à Square Enix. L'histoire en revanche m'appartient totalement.

Genre: Surnaturel, Romance, Yaoi, UA

Désolééééééée pour le retard (encore...), je me laisse distraire par n'importe quoi ces derniers temps et je commence des one-shots à tout bout de champ. Je suis impardonnable. T_T

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira quand même...

* * *

Elle rampait furtivement dans le repaire sombre, éclairé uniquement par la lueur pâle de la lune à peine levée.

_L'ombre s'arrêta aux pieds de son maître, se matérialisant sur ses deux pattes arrières en guise de salut, ses yeux jaunes luisants à demi-ouverts. Le maître s'agenouilla près d'elle._

_"Alors ma belle, tu as appris des choses sur notre proie?"_

_Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait appris de la conversation que l'humain avait mené avec son interlocuteur à travers l'étrange objet électronique que son maître appelait téléphone. Celui-ci la récompensa d'une caresse sur le haut du crâne qui la fit ronronner doucement._

_"Bien. Très bien. A ton avis, auquel des deux dois-je m'attaquer le premier...?"_

_L'ombre lui répondit qu'elle n'en savait rien, que cela ne ferait sans doute aucune différence._

_"Tu te trompes, lui répondit le maître. Si, en effet, ils n'avaient rien d'autre en commun que le fait d'être mes victimes, alors je ne m'en soucierais pas outre mesure... mais ils sont liés. Tu comprend, ma belle? Il faut qu'ils souffrent ensemble. Et pour cela, le monidre détail compte..."_

_Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de rejoindre ses soeurs dans les ténèbres._

_

* * *

_

Le réveil sonna trop tôt. Le réveil sonne_ toujours _trop tôt. Une main sortit de l'amas de couvertures pour mettre un terme au cri strident de cet objet du diable, le faisant tomber sur la moquette par la même occasion. La main en question repartit bien vite d'où elle était venue.

"Youhou, Vaniii!"

Le dénommé Vani garda les yeux résolument fermés. L'individu qui osait troubler son sommeil, quel qu'il soit, finirait par se lasser...

"Vanitas! Debout!"

Au pire, il subirait le même sort que le réveil...

"On se réveille j'ai dit!"

_Cours toujours..._

Il y eut un bruit de couette qui s'en va, le froid s'engouffra par tout les pores de sa peau, et une lumière aveuglante traversa ses paupières.

"Argh, putain Sora!

-Comme ça tu es obligé de te lever", ricana celui-ci.

Le brun ouvrit finalement les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son cousin qui l'observait avec un sourire narquois. Il se redressa et aperçut Riku et Ven, adossés au mur d'en face et souriant eux aussi. Il adressa un regard noir à ce dernier. D'abord, il se faisait réveiller par un Sora qui se doppait certainement à la caféine pour être en aussi grande forme dès le matin, puis quelques secondes plus tard il devait supporter la vision de cette tête de niais. Non, c'était vraiment pas son jour...

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, bordel? grogna t-il.

-On ne te voyais pas arriver, alors on est venu te chercher! expliqua joyeusement le châtain.

-Génial, mais c'est pas ça que je voulais dire... Comment vous êtes entrés?"

Riku s'avança et lui montra un trousseau de clés.

"Bah, par la porte, annonça t-il.

-T'avais un double des clés? s'étrangle le brun.

-Disons que lorsqu'on est amis avec toi, il vaut mieux prendre des précautions", se justifia t-il en haussant les épaules.

Bah voyons... Vanitas venait de décider que pour Riku non plus, ce ne serait pas une bonne journée. Oh, non...

"Je te détestes, lâcha t-il à l'égard de ce dernier.

-Mais oui Vani, moi aussi je t'aime.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça..."

Les deux autres observèrent Riku avec des yeux ronds pendant que Vanitas savourait sa vengeance. Sora fut le premier à réagir.

"Ca veux dire que t'as quelqu'un Riku? C'est qui c'est qui c'est qui c'est qui c'est qui?"

L'argenté regarda amèrement son meilleur ami d'un air mauvais tandis que celui-ci souriait innocemment, chose qu'il avait appris au contact de son cousin. Cousin qui, à l'heure actuelle, bombardait Riku de questions pour son plus grand malheur. Vanitas remarqua que Ven restait en retrait, le fixant d'un air absent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi? maugréa t-il, ce qui sembla faire revenir le blond sur terre.

-Rien, je... laisse tomber."

_Gné? C'est un ordre, ça? Il vient de me donner un ordre l'autre abruti!_

Oui, il y a des gens qui prennent des conseils du genre "laisse tomber" pour des ordres vils et dénigrants. Et là, Vanitas décida que son ennemi passerait lui aussi une journée pourrie. Deux personnes à embêter en même temps... Dur, mais pas impossible. Après tout, rien n'est impossible pour lui, si? Ne pas répondre à cette question... Surtout pas. La réponse serait mauvaise pour tout le monde.

* * *

"Oh, le vieux truc!

-Laisses-moi tranquille Sora, répondit le brun d'un ton ferme.

-Mais comment ça se fait qu'ils aient un jeu aussi vieux? s'étonna celui-ci.

-Parce que c'est culte, rétorqua Riku. Space Invader*, c'est tout une génération de geeks. Pas vrai Vani?

-Ta gueule, tu vas me faire perdre."

Finalement, les trois autres avaient traînés Vanitas dans une salle de jeux vidéo. Il avait râlé, certes, mais au fond il se disait que ça aurait pû être pire. Au moins, il n'avait pas à faire d'effort social ou physique particulièrement important. Et puis, il avait pu retrouver un jeu d'arcade qu'il adorait avant.

"Tu veux pas tester le jeu avec les zombies? Tu sais, celui ou il faut les buter au pistolet...

-Nan Sora, pas maintenant.

-Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!"

Et là, le brun fit _l'erreur_. Ses yeux décolèrent quelque millièmes de secondes de l'écran, pour observer son cousin se plaindre, et quand il revint à son jeu, l'écran affichait un beau "Game Over" vraiment rageant. Le genre de Game Over qui donne envie de prendre un bazooka pour bousiller la machine, et les personnes environnantes avec.

"Bon, il est où le jeu avec les zombies? soupira t-il tandis que son cousin affichait un air triomphant.

-Et si on faisait une sorte de mini-tournoi? proposa ce dernier en les amenant tout les quatre à la borne de jeu. Par exemple, moi contre Vani, et Riku contre Ven, puis les gagnants s'affrontent et les perdants pareil! Non? Je savais que vous diriez oui!"

Personne n'avait approuvé, mais tant pis. Il valait mieux laisser Sora dans son délire et faire ce qu'il disait. Le jeu paraissait simple. Il suffisait de viser les morts-vivants sur l'écran à l'aide d'un pistolet moche en plastique et de tirer...

Vanitas avait envie de rire. Riku venait de se faire ratatiner par Ventus, qui avait fait trois son score. Lui-même avait battu Sora quelques minutes auparavant. Il devrait donc affronter le blond. Facile. L'argenté devait vraiment être nul pour perdre face au blond.

"Alors l'albinos, on se fait battre par des gamins maintenant? ricana le brun en direction de son ami. A un jeu aussi facile, en plus...

-Je suis pas un gamin, j'ai ton âge je te rappelles.

-Ta gueule Ven, je t'ai pas parlé."

Le blond lui envoya un regard noir, qu'il lui rendit.

"Et puis, ajouta le brun, j'ai raison de toute façon. Il faut vraiment être paralisé des doigts pour perdre contre toi!"

Là, il insultait aussi Riku mais peu importe, cela lui permettait de rabaisser Ventus encore plus. Et puis, son ami ne le prendrait pas mal de toute façon... N'est-ce pas?

"Ah oui? Alors essaye de gagner, si tu es si sûr de toi, argua le blond.

-J'ai une idée!" s'exclama Sora.

Vanitas soupira. Les idées made-in-Sora, il commençait à les connaître. Qu'est-ce que son cousin allait encore lui sortir cette fois-ci? En tout cas, ce ne serait pas bon pour lui.

"Dis toujours.

-Vos appartements sont tous les deux dans un bordel monstre! Le perdant devra nettoyer l'appart' de l'autre!"

Ah non, finalement il l'aimait bien cette idée, vu qu'il gagnerait à ce jeu pourri de toute façon. Le seul problème serait de supporter la présence de Ventus, mais peu importe. S'il pouvait lui apporter une humiliation de plus, il voulait bien supporter de le voir une journée ou deux. Par contre... Comment Sora savait-il, pour l'appart' de Ven? Il lança un regard un interrogateur à Riku.

"On est passé le chercher avant de venir te voir, expliqua celui-ci.

-Hm, je sais pas trop... marmonna le blond, déjà moins sûr de lui.

-Alors, Saint-Ventus aurait peur de méchant Vani? le nargua le brun. Trouillard!"

Ses paroles eurent pour effet de motiver le blondinet, qui se posta derrière l'écran du premier joueur. Vanitas eut un sourire moqueur et le poussa sur le côté.

"C'est ma place, là."

Ventus fit mine de protester, puis se ravisa en haussant les épaules. Ils commencèrent la partie...

* * *

_L'autre essayait de leur échapper. Elles la poursuivaient dans le dédale des ruelles désertes. Un éclair déchira le ciel. La petite humaine courait désespéremment, tentait de les fuir. Peine perdue, évidemment. Dans sa hâte, elle ne vit pas le trou dans le trottoir, qui causa sa perte. Elle tré plus attendre, les ombres fondirent sur elle, se mélangeant, se dédoublant, infligeant le plus de blessures possibles de leurs petites griffes malsaines. _

_Le maître arriva. Il leur donna un ordre dans une langue archaïque et les ombres laissèrent leur victime tranquille. Celle-ci contempla le nouvel arrivant en tremblant. _

_Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'hurler._

* * *

Vanitas imitait parfaitement le poisson rouge. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'écran des scores. Il devait y avoir une erreur... Après avoir vérifier une vingtième fois, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ventus avait gagné. Il l'avait battu, terrassé, humilié...Impossible. IM-PO-SSI-BLE! Et pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il essaya de retrouver un visage méprisant.

"Pff, ce stupide truc a dû inverser les scores. De toute façon, je suis pas en forme aujourd'hui.

-Rooh, t'es qu'un mauvais joueur Vani! le taquina son cousin.

-Dis, ça fait quoi de se faire battre par un gamin? renchérit Riku. Sans vouloir te vexer, Ven.

-Pas de problèmes, répondit celui-ci avant de s'adresser au perdant. J'espère que tu sais faire le ménage."

Vanitas serra les poings. Même ses amis s'y mettaient, maintenant!

_Bande de sales traîtres..._

Et en plus, il allait devoir rendre service à cette sale tête de niais? Plutôt mourir. Mais il avait promis, et mine de rien Vanitas avait sa fierté (bien que celle-ci soit un peu malmenée depuis quelques temps). Il prendrait sa revanche un jour!

Un portable sonna. Ven sortit le téléphone de sa poche et observa le numéro de la personne qui le dérangeait. Il se mordit la lèvre et décrocha en s'éloignant. _Sûrement son frère,_ songea Vanitas. Les autres ne s'en soucièrent pas plus et continuèrent leur tour des jeux présents dans la salle. Cependant, voyant que le blond ne revenait pas Riku et Sora commencèrent à s'inquiéter, au grand agacement du brun.

"C'est quand même étrange... Il devrait être revenu depuis un moment. Une conversation téléphonique ne dure pas autant de temps.

-T'en fais pas Sora. Si ça se trouve il nous a juste oublié et il est parti.

-Non Vanitas, il n'y a que toi pour faire ça.

-Pas vrai! Oh et puis vous me soulez avec ce con! Je vais le chercher."

Il s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Il se sentait légèrement trahi quand il voyait comment les deux autres s'attachaient à son pire ennemi.

Il aperçut ce dernier à la sortie de la salle de jeu, visiblement en grande conversation avec son interlocuteur. Il criait presque dans le téléphone, ce qui permit au brun de saisir ses paroles lorsqu'il se rapprocha. Le blond ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

"Non, je viendrais pas, je t'ai dit! Je m'en fiches de ton problème!"

Il y eut une pause pendant que Ventus laissait la parole au type à l'autre bout du fil, puis il reprit.

"Ecoutes, je suis en train de passer une journée normale avec des gens normaux, pour une fois. Et tu disais qu'on aurait plus de réunions, que c'était fini!"

Vanitas tiqua à l'écoute de cela. Des réunions? Une curiosité morbide l'anima et il se cacha du mieux qu'il pu derrière un mur pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le blond cacherait-il quelque chose?

"J'ai dit non, Squall ! Je veux même pas entendre ta raison et... Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt, merde!"

le brun leva les yeux au ciel. En même temps, comment voulait-il qu'on lui explique quoique ce soit alors qu'il ne se calmait pas, ce con? Il eut pitié de la personne au bout du fil.

"Yuffie est...? Elle va bien?... Pourquoi elle...? Putain, fais chier."

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Ventus être aussi vulgaire. Il devait vraiment être à bout pour parler de cette manière...

"C'est bon, ça va, j'arrive!"

Il raccrocha et commença à partir. Vanitas sortit de sa cachette et se posta devant lui.

"Tu t'en vas?

-Qu...? T'es là depuis quand?

-Je viens d'arriver, mentit le brun. Répond à ma question.

-J'ai une urgence.

-Y'a des chiottes dans la salle de jeu, tu sais."

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pas ce genre d'urgence! Laisse-moi passer s'te plaît.

-Non. Tu devrais dire au revoir à Sora et Riku. Ca leur briserait le coeur si tu ne le faisais pas, tu sais? ironisa Vanitas.

-J... J'ai pas le temps! Dis-leur ce que tu veux, je m'en fiches. Mais laisse-moi passer!

-Tu vas où? demanda le brun.

-Ca ne te regardes pas."

Il ne bougea pas. Le blond soupira, fatigué. Vanitas ne savait même pas ce qui le poussait à retenir l'autre comme ça. Une pulsion, juste comme ça, pour le fun. C'était méchant, certes, surtout que le pauvre avait l'air complètement paniqué. De plus, le brun n'en ressentait pour ainsi aucune joie, juste de la haine profonde. Il voulait le faire souffrir le plus possible. Pourquoi? Pour la même raison que d'habitude : parce qu'il le détestait. Sauf que les fois précédentes il prenait plaisir à lui faire du mal. Là, il en avait juste besoin.

"Mais je... balbutia Ven. Ecoutes... Oh et puis laisse tomber!"

Le blond le poussa de son chemin et s'éloigna en courant. Vanitas en resta bouche-bée. Ventus avait osé le bousculer! S'il le revoyait celui-là, il lui ferait payer ça. En attendant, il passa ses nerfs sur une pauvre poubelle qui n'avait rien demandé en donnant plusieurs coups de pieds dedans. La poubelle resta en place et le brun eut l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui, l'air de dire "même pas mal". Il lui lança un regard peu amène et partit rejoindre les autres.

"Alors, t'as trouvé Ventus?

-Il s'est barré, ce connard.

-Tu l'as vu? Il est parti où?

-J'sais pas, Sora. On rentre?"

Riku et Sora s'entreregardèrent, se demandant ce qui avait encore pu se passer dans la tête de leur ami pour qu'il paraisse aussi perturbé.

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble du brun. Riku avait tout d'abord déposé Sora chez lui avant de ramener Vanitas, étant le seul du groupe à avoir eu le courage de passer son permis de conduire.

"A plus.

-Tu m'invites pas à monter?

-Nan, pourquoi?

-Je m'invite tout seul alors, décida l'argenté en descendant du véhicule.

-Enfoiré..."

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et appuyèrent sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Celui-ci fonctionnait, pour une fois, mais l'odeur qui y régnait les dissuada d'y entrer et ils prirent les escaliers.

"Dis Vanitas, tu pouvais pas te payer un appart' dans un immeuble un peu moins sale?

-Nan, la flemme. Et au moins ici, il n'y pas de voisins sympas qui s'inquiètent de ne pas nous voir sortir pendant une semaine, donc on me laisse tranquille.

-Oui mais quand même... Tu dois avoir des problèmes avec les gens d'ici, non? Ils n'ont pas l'air très fréquentables...

-Il paraît que je fais peur aux gens, expliqua le brun. Enfin... A part à la vieille d'en face qui parle toute seule et regarde tout le monde bizarrement. On raconte qu'elle tue des chats.

-Bizarre, d'habitude les personnes âgées adorent les chats, s'étonna Riku.

-Cherche pas."

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage où habitait Vanitas, ils virent deux personnes attendants sur le palier. L'un avait les cheveux bleus gris dont une mèche recouvrait son oeil droit, l'autre était coiffés d'une crête blonde cendrée, le reste de ses cheveux retombant sur sa nuque en courtes mèches de la même couleur. Le premier s'avança vers eux en les aperçevant et les observa à tour de rôles avant de déclarer:

"Euh... Vanitas Gainsborough*?

-C'est moi, répondit sèchement le brun. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Il présenta un badge et déclara:

"Inspecteurs Zexion Zeku et Demyx White*. Vous avez une minute?

-Pourquoi faire?" questionna Vanitas.

Le deuxième policier, celui avec la coupe de punk et qui devait s'appelait Demyx White, prit la parole à son tour:

" C'pour vous interroger! Vous savez, sur la mort de votre grand-père... Mes condoléances, au fait!"

... Le tout sur un ton parfaitement enjoué que Vanitas ne parvenait pas à lui repprocher. L'inspecteur Zeku soupira devant la stupidité de son collègue.

"Ben quoi? poursuivit ce dernier devant le silence des autres. J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas?"

_Pire que Sora,_ songea le brun en voyant le blond se justifier en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. _Un hyperactif en puissance..._

"Rooh, allez Zexy, dis-moi ce qui va pas!"

Tout en parlant, il lui avait prit le bras et affichait de faux yeux larmoyants tout à fait ridicule selon Vanitas. "Zexy" lui lança un regard assassin et souffla:

"Demyx! Pas au travail!"

Les deux amis se regardèrent, perplexes. Ces policiers ressemblaient à tout sauf à des policiers. Zexion toussota pour se redonner une contenance et repoussa doucement l'inspecteur White.

"Vous nous invitez à entrer? On a quelques questions à vous poser sur Mr. Xehanort.

-Non mais ça va pas la-Aïe!"

Vanitas se souvint brusquement qu'il parlait à des représentants de l'Etat quand Riku lui écrasa le pied (il faut dire que ce n'était pas facile de s'en souvenir, tant le caractère de ces deux-là paraissait... naturel).

"Euh, je veux dire... Oui, bien sûr."

Il sorti ses clés et ouvrit la porte de chez lui, invitant les deux policiers à entrer. Ils prirent place à la minuscule table de la cuisine et un long silence s'ensuivit. Riku soupira devant le peu de réaction (et de bonnes manières) de son ami et se leva avant de déclarer aux inspecteurs:

"Euh... Vous voulez quelque chose à boire?"

Vanitas lui lança un regard indigné. C'était lui, le maître des lieux! L'argenté lui fit un signe discret de la main lui intimant de se taire. Zexion déclina polimment l'offre alors que Demyx s'écria:

"Ouais! Z'avez pas de la limonade?

-Demyx! le morigéna son collègue.

-Ben quoi?

-C'est impoli d'agir comme ça...

-Mais c'est lui qui a proposé!

-On en parlera plus tard, coupa le plus raisonnable des deux."

Riku haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le frigo tandis que le brun s'affolait. Il n'allait tout de même pas offrir SA limonade! Déjà qu'il ne la partageait pas avec ses rares invités (à savoir Riku, Sora, et parfois son éditeur). Et ben... si.

_Lui, il va le payer! Dès que les deux guignols sont partis, je..._

"Dites-moi, , commença l'inspecteur Zeku, Savez-vous au moins pourquoi nous venons vous interroger?"

Vanitas mit un moment à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à lui. Il y avait une éternité qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé "monsieur"...

"Euh..., marmonna t-il stupidement. A cause de la mort de Xehanort? Vous pensez qu'il a été assassiné, c'est ça?

-C'est exact, répondit aussitôt le policier sur un ton très professionnel. Mais il se pourrait aussi qu'il se soit simplement suicidé..."

L'inspecteur White reposa bruyamment son verre et l'autre lui envoya un regard agaçé. Vanitas ricana à la dernière phrase de Zexion.

"Lui, se suicider? Non... Ce n'est pas dans son caractère.

-Vous songez donc à un meurtre? questionna l'inspecteur sans attendre de réponse. Savez-vous si votre grand-père avait beaucoup d'ennemis, des gens avec qui il était en conflit?"

C'était assez étrange pour le brun d'entendre le policier le vouvoyer. Il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui, ou un peu plus, mais la différence ne devait pas être énorme.

"Des ennemis? répondit-il, faisant mine de réfléchir. Il en avait certainement pas mal, avec son caractère de merde..."

Ses deux "invités" ouvrirent des yeux ronds en entendant Vanitas parler ainsi d'un membre de sa famille actuellement décédé, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il n'allait pas châtier son langage juste parce qu'il s'adressait à des inspecteurs, tout de même!

"Il y a t-il certaines personnes... qui vous ont marqués? continua Zexion. Des gens qui avaient l'air de vraiment lui en vouloir...

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été très proche de lui, répliqua séchement l'interrogé."

Demyx ne parlait pas, se contentant d'écouter. Tout comme Riku d'ailleurs, qui observait son ami d'un air inquiet.

"Mais pourtant... vous avez vécus durant sept ans sous sa tutelle, il me semble...?

-Possible, fit-il évasivement. Cela remonte à loin, pour moi.

-Vous, euh... ne vous en souvenez plus?" hésita l'inspecteur.

Si. Mais pourquoi devrait-il dévoiler son passé à cet inconnu?

"Oh, c'était juste affreusement long. Les pires années de ma vie, en fait. D'autres questions?

-Euh... ça va, merci. On s'en va.

-Non! protesta le blond, qui semblait enfin se réveiller et qui se leva brusquement. Moi j'ai une question!

-Dem', on s'en va, coupa l'autre en lui attrapant le bras. Il ne sait rien.

-Vous dites avoir vécu pendant longtemps chez lui, l'ignora royalement Demyx, et pourtant, vous ne pouvez rien nous dire là-dessus? Et puis, ça veut dire quoi _les pires années de votre vie_?

-Ca veut dire, déclara calmement Vanitas, que c'était tout simplement horrible de vivre avec un connard pareil.

-Mais il était de votre famille! Comment pouvez-vous parler de celui qui vous a recueilli pendant autant de temps sur ce ton?

-Je parle de lui comme je veux."

Personne n'osa briser le silence qui s'installa ensuite. L'inspecteur White et Vanitas se fixaient d'un air de défi. Le collègue du premier cherchait quelque chose à dire sans aggraver la situation, mais n'y parvint pas. Ce fut finalement Riku qui se jeta à l'eau.

"Je pense que vous avez fini, intervint-il. Je vais vous raccompagner, si cela ne vous dérange pas..."

Demyx se leva, vite suivit de Zexion qui s'excusa poliment avant de quitter la pièce à la suite des deux autres. Vanitas resta seul dans la cuisine. Il entendit des pas, la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. D'autres pas retentirent, et Riku revint vers lui.

"Vani, ça va?

-Pourquoi ils pensent tous que cet enfoiré était un saint?

-Ils ne savent pas...

-Mais merde quoi! s'emporta t-il. Ca me fait juste chier putain! Je vois vraiment pas ce qui les poussent à enquêter sur son meurtre!

-Vanitas..."

L'argenté s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule, se voulant réconfortant.

"Le type qui a fait ça a eu raison, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait être puni! continua le brun"

_Mais tais-toi, bordel!_ s'ordonna t-il. _Fermes-la, fermes-la..._

Il en disait plus qu'il ne devrait en dire. Il ne lui arrivait jamais de dévoiler ses sentiments comme ça. Il n'arrivait juste pas à s'arrêter de parler.

"Un vieux tordu pareil n'aurait jamais dû vivre aussi longtemps, de toute façon!

-Cette histoire te troubles plus que tu ne veux bien le dire, hein?" constata Riku.

Cette réflexion lui fit reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et il reprit une expression impassible, ou du moins il essaya.

"N'importe quoi! Je m'en fous, mais totalement... Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire comme si c'était chez toi, ici? T'as même donné MA limonade à l'autre, là."

Son ami sourit, content que le brun soit redevenu lui-même.

"Il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit poli avec eux, puisque tu avais apparemment décidé de jouer à l'antisocial muet. Les bonnes manières, ça existe, tu sais?

-Vas chier, Riku.

-Avec plaisir, ironisa ce dernier. Sinon, tu vas faire quoi du reste de ta journée?

-Oh, sûrement passer deux heures à essayer d'écrire quelque chose de potable. Et après, je ferais peut-être une sieste...

-Toujours pas d'inspiration?

-Non. C'est horrible. Je suis bon à rien en ce moment...

-La fatigue, sans doute, hasarda l'argenté.

-Nan, la fatigue m'aide plutôt à écrire d'habitude.

-... T'es pas normal.

-Au moins, moi, je suis pas albinos."

Riku ne releva. Il commençait à s'habituer aux remarques de Vanitas à propos de ses cheveux.

"Tu devrais demander l'aide de quelqu'un. Ton éditeur, par exemple.

-Elle ne pourrait pas me conseiller, elle n'a jamais écrit de livres de sa vie, dit le brun en fixant son ami comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

-Mais elle ne fait que ça, donner son avis sur des bouquins à longueur de journée! Alors ne viens pas me dire qu'elle ne s'y connaît pas!"

Vanitas ne répondit pas. Pour lui, une personne n'ayant jamais au moins essayé quelque chose ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner des conseils sur ce sujet.

"Bon, moi je m'en vais, reprit Riku. J'ai des choses à faire.

-Par exemple?

-Etudier.

-Tu ferais mieux d'étudier la façon de montrer ton amour à Sora, au lieu de bosser sur tes cours.

-T'as vraiment pas le sens des priorités, soupira l'argenté. Et toi, tu devrais rennonçer à tes querelles stupide avec Ventus, ça devient ridicule...

-Oh, vas réviser au lieu de dire des conneries!"

Riku eut un petit rire devant l'agacement du brun, puis le salua et quitta le petit appartement. Vanitas resta seul, réfléchissant à ce que son ami lui avait dit. Peut-être avait-il raison, au moins pour une chose: il devait contacter son éditeur... ou plutôt son éditrice. Il oubliait parfois qu'elle était une fille...

Il revint au salon et attrapa son téléphone sur la petite table jonchée de canettes et coca, cartons de pizza et cadavres de choses pas forcément identifiables, songeant vaguement qu'il devrait faire le ménage un jour. C'est dur d'être fainéant, on a jamais le temps de nettoyer quoi que soit, toujours quelque chose de mieux à faire...

Il chercha le numéro dans son répertoire et attendit, espérant vaguement qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

"Allô?"

Perdu.

"Allô, Larxène. Il faut qu'on parle."

* * *

Ventus se mit à courir davantage lorsqu'il aperçut Squall devant l'hôpital, en train de fumer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda t-il tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Elle ne veut rien dire. Elle s'est réveillée y'a pas longtemps."

Le blond soupira de soulagement. Au moins, son amie allait bien.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a exactement?

-De multiples morsures et griffures un peu partout et elle est arrivée avec une hémorragie interne. Traumatisme crânien, aussi. Et elle délire depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée. Elle dit des trucs incompréhensibles

-Tant que ça?

-C'est ce que les médecins croient. Mais il lui arrive aussi d'être lucide. Elle a parlé... d'Ombres."

Ven frémit en entendant cette dernière phrase. Les prochains jours s'avéreraient difficiles pour tout le monde... Et _ils_ s'en étaient déjà pris à Yuffie...

-Où sont...

-Terra et Aqua sont venus un moment, puis sont repartis. Je les aient envoyés examiner l'endroit où ont as retrouvé Yuffie. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas gênés par les flics.

-On... peut aller la voir?"

Squall expira une dernière bouffée de fumée et jeta sa cigarette avant de l'écraser de son pied. Il fit signe au blond de le suivre.

Ven n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Les murs étaient bien trop blancs pour un endroit ou la mort était un peu plus présente à chaque pas qu'il faisait. D'un côté, c'était totalement déstabilisant. Et cette odeur de médicaments... C'était troublant, d'une certaine manière. Et puis, cela faisait remonter les souvenirs...

Il eut soudain du mal à respirer, comme si un poids pesait lourdement sur sa poitrine. Son ami s'en aperçut et s'arrêta pour le dévisager.

"Ca va?

-Ouais... T'inquiètes pas. Ca va passer."

Il se remit en marche, ignorant la douleur qui, effectivement, s'estompa.

Arrivés devant la chambre de leur amie, ils croisèrent une infirmière qui en sortait. Squall la questionna:

"Comment va t-elle?

-Pas d'amélioration, soupira l'infirmière. Elle continue à tenir des propos absurdes. Et ces égratignures... Elle n'ont pas pu être faites par un humain, ni par un chien. C'est à n'y rien comprendre! Mais entrez tout de même. Voir des visages familiers la détendra certainement."

Squall entre le premier, si bien que Yuffie n'aperçut pas le blond tout de suite. Elle souriait faiblement et Ventus fut choqué par son apparence. La jeune fille, d'ordinaire resplendissante, paraissait affreusement pâle. D'innombrables petites coupures lui barraient le visage, les bras, le cou... Son regard semblait lointain et quelques perfusions rentraient dans sa chair.

"Salut, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Yuffie, regarde qui est venu te voir, déclara Squall de son habituel ton impassible."

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle vit son ami. Son expression changea du tout au tout. Ses yeux écarquillés se firent assassins, les traits de son visage se crispèrent.

"Euh... Yuffie? hasarda Ven.

-C'est ta faute! cracha t-elle.

-Quoi? fit-il, déboussolé.

-C'est à cause de toi s'il s'en prend à moi! Il va revenir, il va me tuer!

-Mais...

-Il me l'as dit! continua t-elle de hurler. Et après ce seras ton tour!"

Le blond tenta de l'apaiser.

"Yu'... fit-il d'une voix douce. Calme-toi...

"Non! C'est ta faute! Il va me tuer! Tu _m'as_ tuée!"

Ventus ne trouva rien à redire, trop abasourdi par les propos de son amie. Elle délirait, évidemment, mais cela faisait mal tout de même. Deux infirmières accoururent, alertées par le bruit. Yuffie continuait de proférer des insultes. L'une d'elle tenta de la raisonner tandis que l'autre jetait un regard noir aux deux garçons.

"Vous ferier mieux de sortir", leur intima t-elle.

Ils s'exécutèrent et quittèrent l'hôpital. En sortant, Squall sortit une autre cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma. Ils se mirent à marcher, ne sachant pas vraiment où ils allaient. Ven s'en fichait, il se repassait en boucle les paroles de la petite brune. Il avait envie de pleurer.

"Dis, Squall...

-Hm?

-Tu... Tu crois que c'est vrai, ce qu'elle a dit? Que tout est de ma faute?"

Il y eut un silence tellement long qu'il pensa que le brun n'allait pas répondre.

"C'est possible, déclara finalement celui-ci, faisant sursauter Ven. Si_ il _est vraiment revenu, c'est peut-être pour toi...

-Whoua, c'est dingue ce que tu es réconfortant, parvint à articuler le blond malgré son envie de s'écrouler au sol.

-Je ne cherche pas à l'être, je n'exclues juste pas cette possibilité. Mais c'est sans doute pour une autre raison qu'il est ici. Il ne s'en prendrait pas à Yuffie si c'était toi qu'il cherchait à atteindre. On en sauras plus quand Aqua et Terra reviendront."

Terra... le coeur du blond se serra une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi rien ne se passait jamais comme il le voulait?

* * *

*Space Invader, c'est tout une génération de geeks: Mais si! Vous savez, c'est le vieuuuuux jeu où on incarne un petit vaisseau pixelisé qui doit empêcher les méchants vaisseaux ennemis d'arriver sur Terre! J'aime pas ce genre de jeu, je perd tout le temps. XD Mais je voulais quand même le mettre.

*Vanitas Gainsborough: Ah, oui... ça... *se cache* Pour faire court, j'ai repris le nom de famille d'Aerith, puisqu'elle est la mère de Vani! Mais je dois avouer que ça ne sonne pas très bien...

*Zexion Zeku et Demyx White: Oui, alors là, c'est juste un manque total d'imagination. Je n'ai aucune excuse sur ce point. Pardon.

Je sais bien que l'intervention de Zexion et Demyx peut paraître totalement déplaçée et inutile, mais en fait non, pas du tout! C'est comme pour naminé, c'est à dire qu'on les reverras à de nombreuses reprises.

Alors vous avez aimé? détesté? Ce chapitre vous intrigue, vous déçoit? Les rewiews ne mordent pas, les rewiews sont bénéfiques pour l'auteur et lui servent à améliorer sa fic! =D Donc si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas, je suis ouverte à toute critique!


	6. Résolution des problèmes, ou presque

Rating: T pour le langage de Vanitas

Pairings: VanVen, AquaTerra, Soriku et d'autres

Disclaimer: Si les persos de Kingdom Hearts m'appartenaient, ils se suicideraient de désespoir. Heureusement pour eux, ils sont à Square Enix. L'histoire en revanche m'appartient totalement.

Genre: Surnaturel, Romance, Yaoi, UA

Je suis re-lààààà! =D Houlà, c'est quoi ces regards assassins là? Oui, je sais, je suis encore en retard mais... Vous avez l'habitude maintenant, non? =D Si, hein? Pardon...

MAIS pour me faire pardonner, il y a l'arrivée de 2 nouveaux personnages, qui ne sont autre que... *se fait taire par le comité de spoiler* Maieuh! Bon, en tout cas c'est deux membres de l'Organisation.^^ Ah oui, et j'ai aussi changé le résumé de la fic parce que je le trouvais pas très explicite. Mais en deux lignes, c'est dur de tout résumer!

* * *

_L'enfant croyait s'être trouvé une superbe cachette derrière le canapé du salon, près de la cheminée dont le feu réchauffait toute la pièce et s'imaginait que le vieil homme ne pouvait pas le voir d'ici. Celui-ci n'as jamais pris la peine de le démentir à ce sujet. _

_Cela faisait deux jours que le petit avait emménagé ici, dans cette grande maison effrayante, avec son grand-père. Et il n'avait pas dis un mot depuis, ne sortant de son repaire que pour manger ou aller dormir. _

_Le lendemain, il faudrait reprendre l'école. Sa mère lui avait assuré qu'il resterait dans la même école, avec tout ses amis. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, mais il s'en fichait. Au moins, cela lui ferait un lieu familier._

_C'était un enfant comme les autres, en fait. Peut-être un peu plus calme, plus solitaire, ce qui inquiétait franchement ses maîtres d'école. Plus agressif aussi. Ils attribuaient ce trait de caractère au départ précipité de son père quelques mois auparavant. Ses yeux aussi, étaient particuliers. Des yeux dorés qui suscitaient pas mal de curiosité de la part de ses camarades de classe. Mais comme tout les autres enfants de son âge, il avait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Un ours en peluche, en fait. Le seul jouet qu'il ait pu emmener avec lui dans cet endroit inconnu._

_Soudain, le bruit d'une assiette que l'on pose sur la table le fit sortir sa tête de sa cachette, intrigué. Cela ne devait pourtant pas être l'heure de manger... Non, il ne s'agissait que de son grand-père qui déposait une assiette de cookie... _

_Le petit s'extirpa timidement de derrière le canapé*, emportant avec lui son ami en peluche, et s'approcha de la table tandis que le vieil homme le regardait faire, le visage inexpressif et une cigarette à la main. L'enfant s'arrêta une fois à côté de lui et croisa son regard. Aucun des deux ne parla. _

_Alors, il avança sa petite main vers les cookies, d'abord avec hésitation, puis plus franchement. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu prendre un des gâteaux, une vive brûlure lui parcourut le dos de la main, qu'il s'empressa de retirer vivement, lui faisant lâcher sa peluche. _

_Il fixa son grand-père sans comprendre, au bord des larmes. Celui-ci l'avait volontairement brûlé grâce à sa cigarette. Il n'osa pas demander pourquoi._

_"La prochaine fois, demande avant de prendre quelque chose", dit celui-ci d'un ton sec._

_Son petit-fils ne répliqua pas, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard noir. Au bout d'un moment, il finit néanmoins par déclarer:_

_"Quand je me brûle, ma maman elle passe mon doigt sous l'eau._

_-Je suis pas ta mère, gamin. Débrouille-toi."_

_A ces mots, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. _

_"Arrêtes ça", lui ordonna le vieil homme._

_Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne savait pas comment s'arrêter. Il parvint seulement à bredouiller:_

_"Pourquoi?_

_-Parce que je détestes voir un gamin chialer. Reprends-toi! Ton frère Cloud n'aurait pas pleuré pour si peu, lui!_

_-Vous... vous n'êtes pas gentil", sanglota l'enfant._

_Il avait vouvoyé l'adulte instinctivement, même s'il faisaient partis de la même famille. Il ne perdrait jamais cette habitude. Comme s'il s'adressait à un étranger._

_Xehanort se pencha et ramassa l'ours en peluche que le petit avait fait tombé auparavant, puis se dirigea vers la cheminée allumée. Celui-ci s'arrêta de pleurer, surpris._

_"Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?_

_-Les enfants désobéissants ne devraient pas avoir de jouets."_

_Puis, tout en le regardant dans les yeux, il jeta le nounours dans les flammes, avant de revenir vers Vanitas pour le gifler._

_Et ce n'était que le début de longues années de torture..._

* * *

Vanitas se réveilla en sursaut.

Il mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait bien dans sa chambre. Son rêve lui avait semblé tellement réel... Enfin, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un rêve... Un souvenir, comme l'autre fois. Sauf qu'il ne se rappellait pas de celui-ci avant cette nuit. Etrange... La disparition de Xehanort pouvait-elle réellement faire ressurgir tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé de refouler durant toutes ces années?

"Putain..."

Il passa une mains dans ses cheveux bruns collées à son front par la sueur et lança encore une floppée de jurons. Il se trouvait réellement pathétique. Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, il ressentait de la peur. Peur inexpliquée qui plus est, puisque le responsable de tout cela se trouvait sous terre en ce moment même, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas énormément de chances qu'il revienne le hanter. Vanitas ne croyait pas aux fantômes.

Il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir... Son réveil affichait neuf heures du matin. De toute façon, il devait se lever maintenant, s'il voulait être prêt pour l'arrivée de Larxène. Et aussi pour être parfaitement réveillé quand cette pile électrique débarquerait chez lui.

* * *

Ventus se retourna encore une fois dans son lit en soupirant. Il n'avait pas dormi. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il faisait jour, mais il ne se décidait pas à se lever. Pas aujourd'hui. Une fois de plus, il n'irait pas à la fac. Tant pis, d'autres choses que ces études le perturbaient ces derniers temps. Bientôt, il devrait sans doute aussi essayer de rester en vie, alors les études...

_Il faudra que j'y ailles demain malgré tout,_ se dit-il_. Roxas va finir par vraiment se faire du souci._

Son jumeau lui avait dit de le prévenir si une telle chose se reproduisait, mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter avec ça. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, il prenait encore plus soin de Ventus qu'auparavant. Un peu trop peut-être, au point de ne plus penser à son propre bien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, ça n'arrangerait pas les choses.

Il hésitait à retourner voir Yuffie. Il s'inquiétait pour la jeune fille, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il se disait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas y aller. Et puis, il ne voulait pas tomber sur Terra et Aqua... De toute manière, si l'état de la brune changeait, Squall le préviendrait.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela lui tombe dessus maintenant? Il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Les études, son frère qui le couvait un peu trop, le regard des autres et... Le rejet de son meilleur ami.

Dire qu'il croyait pouvoir remonter la pente, grâce à ses nouveaux amis. Il se sentait bien avec eux, comme quelqu'un de normal. Ils ne connaissaient pas ses secrets. Bien sûr, il devait supporter l'arrogance de Vanitas, mais ça lui passerait certainement tôt ou tard. Il ne pouvait pas le détester sans raison toute sa vie... Si? En fait rien n'était impossible, avec ce garçon...

Son téléphone portable sonna. Il se jeta sur le petit appareil, posé sur la table de chevet, et décrocha sans même regarder le numéro du correspondant, se disant que ce devait être Squall.

"Oui?

-Ven! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à la fin?"

Le blond soupira. Loupé...

"Roxas, laisse-moi tranquille.

-Fermes-là et écoutes moi! Tu peux pas rester planquer chez toi toute ta vie à cause d'un enfoiré qui t'as foutu un râteau! Viens en cours tout de suite!

-Nah... Je viendrais demain, promis. Et par pitié, arrêtes de crier.

-Si tu ne veux pas y aller, c'est moi qui viens chez toi, répliqua fermement son jumeau.

-T'en fais pas pour moi, Rox'. Ca va, je ne suis pas tout à fait en dépression, je vais survivre et je te promets de ne pas me jeter par la fenêtre.

-T'es au premier étage, tu ne te ferais pas super mal, fit observer Roxas.

-Restes à la fac avec tes amis, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te jures que je vais bien.

-Avec mes amis, tu dis? Si ça peux te faire plaisir, Axel vient aussi. Comme ça, je n'abandonne ni mes amis, ni mon frère."

Ventus entendit le meilleur ami de son frère protester, à l'autre bout du combiné et faillit sourire.

"Il n'a pas l'air d'accord.

-Et il n'a pas à l'être. Je lui demandes pas son avis, argua Roxas. Il vient et c'est tout."

Soudain, Ven eut un éclair de génie. Son jumeau voulait venir chez lui, très bien... Mais lui, il n'y serait pas.

"Fais ce que tu veux... déclara t-il lassivement.

-Tu vois que tu sais être raisonnable! On arrive tout de suite.

-C'est ça, à plus."

Il raccrocha sans rien ajouter, fier de son idée. Maintenant, il devait s'en aller avant que son frère et Axel n'arrivent. Roxas n'appréciera pas de trouver l'appartement vide, mais cela lui fera peut-être prendre conscience que son cadet pouvait régler ses problèmes seuls.

L'aîné mettait sa vie sociale de côté pour s'occuper de Ven, bien que celui-ci lui ai dit cent fois d'arrêter de s'en faire pour lui et de vivre comme il l'entendait. Surtout qu'il ne voyait même pas que son meilleur avait des sentiments pour lui. Ou alors, il ne voulait pas le voir. Ca crevait les yeux qu'Axel aimait Roxas. Et celui-ci n'en avait strictement rien à faire car il devait veiller sur son petit frère, qui se sentait affreusement coupable à cause de cela.

En fait, il se rendit compte que tout les malheurs qui s'abattaient son entourage lui était dû. Même Yuffie l'avait dit. Il faisait souffrir son jumeau, qui le suprotégeais en négligeant sa propre existence, il faisait souffrir Terra et Aqua en s'immisçant entre eux, il insupportait Vanitas et... sans lui, ses parents seraient sans doute encore en vie. Sa naissance avait donc été une catastrophe pour bon nombre de personnes. Mais il n'avait jamais demandé à naître!

Il se sentit sur le point d'étouffer. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte.

De tout petits flocons blancs tombaient du ciel. Foutu hiver. Il grogna légèrement quand ses converses s'enfonçèrent dans la neige. Il aura les pieds trempés dans peu de temps, mais peu importe. Il fit quelques pas au hasard, méditant sur la direction à prendre, où aller... Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas aller chez des amis: aucune envie de voir l'un d'entre eux. Sauf peut-être Sora, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne devait plus aller le voir lui non plus: pas besoin qu'une autre personne ait des problèmes par sa faute. De plus, s'il restait dehors, il gèlerait sur place.

Soupirant doucement, il faillit presque se résigner à rentrer chez lui et à affronter son jumeau. Après tout, il ne l'éviterais pas indéfiniment...

"Ven?"

Il eut le réflexe de se retourner avant de reconnaître cette voix qui l'appelait. Il regretta bien vite.

"Aqua..." murmura t-il d'une voix brisée.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, un mélange de tristesse et de curiosité dans ses yeux.

"Je venais justement te voir," expliqua t-elle.

Le voir? Lui? Après ce qu'il avait dit à Terra? Ce ne pouvait être que pour l'insulter, il en était certain. A quoi bon venir le voir pour ça? Il s'éloigna sans rien répondre, ignorant l'horrible sensation naissant dans sa poitrine.

"Ventus, reviens ici!" l'interpella Aqua.

_Non,_ lui répondit-il mentalement,_ je ne veux pas. Si c'est pour me faire rejeter, je préfère partir tout de suite._

En vérité, il ne savait même pas s'il l'avait dit à voix haute ou juste pensé. Il se mit à courir, espérant qu'elle ne prendrait pas la peine de le rattraper.

"Attends! Ven!"

_Non. Trop tard_. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter, alors pourquoi s'acharnait-elle? Il tourna à un croisement, emprunta une rue puis une autre, sans vraiment faire attention à la direction qu'il prenait. De toute façon, la neige uniformisait les rues de telle sorte qu'elle se ressemblaient toutes. Il faillit glisser plusieurs fois sur des plaques de verglas, mais ne s'arrêta pas, fuyant son amie, qui devait certainement le détester à présent.

De toute façon, il ne faisait que fuir. Depuis le début des problèmes, de ce cauchemar auquel il ne semblait pas pouvoir échapper.

Au fond, ne pouvait-il pas affronter la réalité en face, pour une fois? Non. Il était trop lâche.

Il fût contraint de s'arrêter au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures, à court d'énergie.

Regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il avait atterit dans un petit parc, pas très loin de son immeuble, et qui devait certainement être magnifique durant l'été.

Même en prenant la fuite, il n'allait pas bien loin...

Il se contraîgnit à balayer la neige présente sur un petit banc de bois pour s'y asseoir, jambes repliées contre lui, front contre ses genoux. Ne sachant pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, il s'efforçait de ne plus penser à rien, chose relativement aisée, compte tenu du froid et de la fatigue physique et morale qui s'insinuaient en lui comme un poison. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Tout ça en même temps... Et ses examens à la fin de l'année... Roxas qui s'inquiétait pour lui...

"Ven."

Cela sonnait comme une constation. Il ne releva pas la tête. Les yeux fermés, il perçu uniquement les pas de la jeune fille, adoucis par la neige sur le sol, puis son amie s'asseyant à côté de lui et et une main se posant sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? déclara t-il, sans doute un peu plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-On s'inquiétait pour toi! Tu ne donnais plus de nouvelles, n'allait plus en classe...

-Et alors? Ce n'est pas si grave."

Hormis peut-être pour son jumeau, qu'il devait certainement rendre fou de soucis ces derniers temps.

"Mais Ventus, je viens de te dire le contraire! lui rappela Aqua. Tu n'imagines pas l'état de Terra après..."

Le blond se tourna vivement vers la jeune fille.

"T... Terra?

-C'est tout ce que as retenu de ce que j'ai dit, hein? soupira t-elle doucement. Oui, il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Mais... Il...

-Il s'en veut énormément, tu sais?"

Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne _voulait_ pas savoir. Parmis l'immense chaos qui règnait dans son esprit, une voix pleine de reproches surgit soudainement, presque moqueuse. _Voilà, Terra s'en veux à cause de toi. Prendras-tu un jour les bonnes décisions, pour une fois? Tu critiquais Vanitas, mais tu es encore plus borné que lui. Quand arrêteras-tu de te comporter en gamin? _

"C'est... pas possible, balbutia Ventus. Il... m'en veut, non? Alors pourquoi...?"

_Parce que tu n'as rien compris._

"Parce qu'il te considère comme son frère. Il pense qu'il aurait dû s'en rendre compte et... il ne t'en veux pas du tout.

-Promis?

-Promis, acquiesça la jeune fille en souriant. Excuse-moi, mais je dois partir maintenant. Je devais rejoindre Squall pour essayer de pister la... chose. Il va être furax.

-Pas grave, ce type ne montre jamais ce qu'il ressent de toute façon, plaisanta le blond en lui rendant son sourire.

-Ah, autre chose, déclara t-elle en se levant. Vas voir Terra. Mettez les choses aux claires tout les deux."

Ventus ne répondit pas. Il ne ferait pas de promesses qu'il ne tiendrais pas. Son meilleur ami se sentait peut-être coupable, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'était pas prêt à le voir maintenant.

"Je suis sérieuse, Ven, le prévint Aqua. Je sais que c'est dur, mais ça ira mieux après..."

En constatant le mutisme de son ami, qui s'obstinait à garder les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

"Aqua, attend!"

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise.

"Dis... commença Ven. Pour toi et Terra... Vous êtes... ensembles?"

Elle lui fit un semblant de sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose, avant de lui répondre:

"Je pense que c'est à lui de te le dire..."

Puis elle partit, le laissant seul avec des souvenirs d'apparence aussi réels que s'il le vivait à l'instant même. Autant douloureux, aussi.

_Un jour comme les autres. Il venait juste de faire une sortie avec son meilleur ami, rien que tout les deux..._

_"Dis Ven, lui demanda le brun d'un air un peu gêné, c'est quoi pour toi l'amour?"_

_A cette question, le petit blond faillit tomber à la renverse. Celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas! Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite._

_"P...Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?"_

_Terra lui renvoya un visage radieux en déclarant:_

_"Je crois que je suis amoureux!"_

_Amoureux? L'estomac de Ven fit un saut périleux. Ne pas s'affoler, s'ordonnait-il. Ne surtout pas s'alarmer. Cette révélation pouvait signifier le meilleur comme le pire, pour lui._

_"Surprenant, pas vrai? continua son ami sans se douter une seconde de son trouble. Je m'en suis rendu compte il n'y a pas longtemps, mais à bien y réfléchir ça fait peut-être des années que je ressens ça pour _elle_."_

_L'esprit du blond s'en alla loin, très loin. Un seul mot occupait son esprit: _elle._ Pas "il", mais elle. Et ça signifiait tant de choses... _

_"Qui? parvint à articuler le blond._

_-Aqua."_

_Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter. Maintenant, il se rendait compte de tout les regards qu'ils se jetaient, tout les sous-entendus, toutes les preuves qu'il aurait dû voir tellement elle étaient évidentes. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui._

_"Enfin, je ne suis pas bien sûr, en fait et... Ven, ça ne va pas?"_

_Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, ne sachant plus très bien ce qu'il risquait de perdre. Plus rien ne comptait en cet instant._

_"Tu me demandais ce que c'était l'amour, répondit-il. Alors..."_

_Sans pouvoir se contrôler plus longtemps, il l'embrassa, ajoutant mentalement un "_C'est ça._" L'instant de surprise passé, Terra le repoussa vivement puis recula._

_"V... Ven? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

_-Je t'aime."_

_C'est en levant les yeux sur le visage choqué de son meilleur ami qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et de dire. Il s'avança lentement vers Terra, en tremblant._

_"Terra, je..._

_-Tu ferais mieux de partir, déclara vivement le brun._

_-Excuse-moi..."_

_L'autre réitérra sa demande plus doucement, ce qui eut beaucoup plus d'impact sur le blond que s'il l'avait crié._

_"Je savais plus ce que..._

_-Pars!"_

_Il ne se le fit pas dire une quatrième fois._

* * *

Il entendit frapper à la porte et se leva pour aller ouvrir, en prenant tout son temps. Dans quelques secondes, une espèce de tornade encore pire que Sora débarquerait dans son appartement. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il prit tout son temps pour tourner la poignée, décomptant un compte à rebours dans son esprit.

_Trois... Deux... _

"Vani!"

_... Un._

Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme blonde, un peu plus grande que lui, dotées de magnifiques yeux verts pétillants. Elle n'hésita pas à se jeter à son coup et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue.

"Beurk! fit Vanitas en s'écartant. Mais lâche-moi espèce de folle!

-Rooh ça va, depuis le temps que je t'ai pas vu je peux très bien te dire bonjour comme il se doit", déclara t-elle évasivement.

Entre temps, son invitée s'était avachie sur le canapé et, après avoir poussé les cartons de pizza entassés sur la table basse, y déposa ses pieds.

"D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appellé avant, puisque tu as tant de problèmes avec ton roman.

-Pour faire court: Tes pieds sur ma table; ton cul sur mon canapé. Tu veux pas que je t'apportes une bière nan plus?" répondit-il ironiquement.

Son éditrice avait une sale mannie de faire comme chez elle partout où elle passait.

"Ah, parce que t'en as? demanda t-elle les yeux brillants.

-Nah.

-Oh et puis merde! s'écria t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Y'a quoi à bouffer dans ton putain de frigo?

-Ton language, Larxène... soupira le brun.

-Ta gueule, rit-elle. Tu fais pas mieux que moi, mon chou."

Cette fille jurait plus qu'un camionneur... Et parfois même plus que Vanitas lui-même. Un exploit.

"Bon, dit-elle après avoir trouvé un paquet de M&S dans un placard, fait-moi voir ce truc qui te pose tant de problèmes. C'est quoi l'histoire?

-Une sorte d'ange des ténèbres, ou de démon, qui dévore des humains au nom de la justice, résuma le brun.

-Alors c'est un ange des ténèbres ou bien un démon?

-Peu importe.

-Non! Faut être précis dans ce que tu veux dire aussi!

-Au pire, j'ai qu'à pas le préciser explicitement, comme ça les lecteurs se feront leur propre idée, non?

-Non! répéta son éditrice. Même si tu ne le dis pas, tu DOIS le savoir. Un écrivain doit en savoir plus que son lecteur.

-Bon disons un démon alors...

-Huhum, et puis au nom de quelle justice?

-Sa propre justice, son opinion...

-Il les choisit au hasard ou bien il détermine ses proies à l'avance?

-Euh... Au hasard, je crois. Il fait une sorte de chasse."

La blonde soupira bruyamment. Vanitas haussa un sourcil.

"Allons, mon Vani! Tu fais mieux que ça d'habitude!

-Quoi encore?"

S'il ne supportait pas quelque chose, c'était bien qu'on critique son oeuvre. On pouvait le traiter de tout les noms sans qu'il ne bouge un orteil, mais insulter son travail... Cependant, il gardait son sang-froid. Après tout, il fallait savoir accepter les critiques pour avançer, non? Et là, il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin d'avançer.

"Enfin, reprit Larxène, regarde un peu ton histoire! Il y a des tas de failles! Déjà, quel est _sa propre justice_? Son point de vue, c'est quoi exactement? Et puis, comment veux-tu qu'il se fasse attraper à la fin s'il choisit se victimes au hasard? Si jamais tu comptes faire ton roman dans le style d'une enquête, les policiers n'auront aucune piste.

-C'est du point de vue d'une victime", lui apprit Vanitas.

En vérité, c'était une chose qu'il venait de décider à l'instant, sans savoir exactement d'où lui venait cette idée.

"Encore pire! Il ne peut pas savoir pourquoi il a été désigné. Et puis, il a moins de chances d'y échapper s'il ne peut pas avoir des indices sur ce démon. En gros, ton histoire n'avançe pas et ne peut pas avançer, résuma t-elle. S'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle, ça aurait tenu la route, mais là, tu écris un roman à part entière! Secoue-toi, il faut améliorer ton scénario!"

Okay... Améliorer son histoire. Et comment faisait-il? La jeune femme ne donnait pas plus de conseils, il en déduisit donc qu'il devait construire un scénario plausible lui-même. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas apprécier qu'on lui dise précisément quoi écrire. Mais c'était dur... Pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne se sentait pas capable de faire mieux que ça. Et ça l'enrageait à un point inimaginable. Lui, le plus grand écrivain de sa catégorie, ne pas pouvoir écrire une malheureuse petite histoire! Quelle horreur!

"Fais-moi voir ce que t'as déjà écrit, peut-être que je me trompes, après tout", lui demanda la blonde.

Découragé, il se dirigea vers son ordinateur et ouvrit le fichier contenant son prologue et son premier chapitre. Larxène prit place devant son bureau et se mit à lire.

* * *

Comme Ventus s'y attendait, Roxas était furieux. Et Axel était littéralement mort de rire. En effet, voir des jumeaux se disputer pouvait se révéler hilarant. Vous savez, cette impression de voir quelqu'un engueuler son reflet dans un miroir et celui-ci lui demander pardon? Non? Eh bien, c'est amusant. Enfin... Ca dépend pour qui. Pas pour le reflet en question, en tout cas.

"Mais qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment, Ven? Tu ne te rends pas compte que je me fais du souci pour toi?

-Si, répondit piteusement Ventus.

-Alors quoi? Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque?

-Non...

-Ne refait jamais ça! Demain tu vas aller en cours et...

-T'es pas mon père."

Cette remarque, prononçée à voix basse, jeta un froid dans la pièce. Même Axel s'arrêta de rire. Après avoir imiter le poisson rouge une bonne minute, Roxas se reprit:

"Abruti, je suis ton frère aîné!

-On est jumeaux! s'exclama Ven.

-Je suis né une demi-heure avant toi, donc je suis plus vieux.

-Ca change quoi? Je suis majeur à ce que je sache, non?"

Roxas ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une rébellion de la part de son frère. Ces deux-là avaient toujours été proches, mais le plus âgé s'était un peu éloigné de son cadet à la mort de leurs parents, jugeant qu'il devait assurer seul son nouveau rôle de chef de famille.

Pourtant, que Ventus conteste ces décisions comme ça... D'ordinaire, il acceptait la surprotection de son cadet en soupirant, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais là...

"Dis, commença Roxas. Tu me caches quelque chose?

-Non!"

Réponse trop vive, trop affolée.

"Ven! Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu sais très bien que je suis là pour...

-Ca va, je te dis!

-Roxas... intervint Axel, pour une fois sérieux. Tu devrais..."

Celui-ci ignora complètement son ami.

"Pourquoi tu refuses de me le dire? s'emporta t-il. Je suis ton frère!"

Ventus réfléchit un moment à comment se sortir de cette situation. Il ne souhaitait pas faire souffrir son jumeau en l'envoyant promener trop brusquement, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire que ces _créatures _étaient revenues. Plus qu'une solution...

"J'ai revu Aqua, voilà!"

Pas vraiment un mensonge, mais pas la vérité non plus, vu que ce qui le tracassait en ce moment ne concernait pas uniquement cette historie avec Terra.

Son jumeau s'apprêta à répliquer, les sourcils fronçés, mais son meilleur ami s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Roxas, ça suffit..."

Cette seule phrase suffit à le calmer. Il finit par prendre son frère dans ses bras en murmurant un "pardon". Et Ventus le pardonna, songeant vaguement que cette fois, ce serait à lui de protéger son aîné.

Il espérait juste ne pas faire d'erreurs.

* * *

_Les ombres s'agitaient. Depuis qu'elle avaient regoûtées au sang humain, elles en voulaient plus. Leur maître ne se ferait pas prier pour leur en donner. Il attendait de débuter ce petit depuis pas mal de temps, lui aussi._

_"Au tour de l'autre de souffrir, à présent. Il faut secouer ce vaurien."_

* * *

Larxène se tourna vers Vanitas, un air grave sur le visage.

"Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile à entendre..."

Voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas, ou si peu, elle continua un peu plus brusquement:

"C'est nul! Sans doute digne d'un auteur de base, mais pas de toi! Voyons Vani, secoue-toi un peu. Tu es capable de faire mille fois mieux!

-Mais t'es neuneu ou quoi? soupira Vanitas. C'est justement à cause de _ça _que je t'ai appellée...

-Ah! s'exclama soudainement la blonde. J'ai trouvé!

-De...?

-Mais oui! Tu n'as pas remarqué que ce que tu viens d'écrire, c'est juste des choses vues et revues? J'ai même aperçu quelques répliques de tes autres livres là-dedans!"

A part lui apprendre que son cas était plus désepéré qu'il ne le croyait, Vanitas ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi cela s'avérait être une révélation exceptionnelle...

"Et donc? demanda t-il.

-Donc, reprit son éditrice, tu dois te renouveler! Tout ce qu'il faut que tu fasses, c'est de t'inspirer de tes concurrents afin de recréer ton propre style! Mais ne les copie pas non plus, attention!

-Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça? protesta le brun d'un ton las. Mon style d'écriture est _déjà_ parfait. Enfin, en temps normal.

-Oui, je parlais surtout de ton style d'histoires."

Ses histoires? Il les trouvaient très bien comme ça...

"Alors voyons voir... Enumérons les choses qui rendent une histoire assez intéressante! Scénario original: ça c'est fait, tu es même un génie en la matière, commença Larxène en comptant sur ses doigts. Personnages charismatiques: c'est fait. Humour: fait, bien que le tient soit un peu gore. Passages tristes: fait. Histoire d'amour... Ah non, ça y'a pas! Voilà, on a trouvé ce qu'il te fallait dans tes histoires!"

Vanitas tiqua. Et puis quoi encore?

"Tu... Te fous de moi là?

-Pas du tout. Si l'on doit repprocher une chose à tes bouquins, c'est bien celle-là. Même les relations familiales ou d'amitié entre les protagonistes sont plutôt fades, quand on y pense...

-Mais j'écris pas des romans à l'eau de rose! protesta le brun. Je raconte du fantastique, de l'horreur et de la science-fiction. Je suis un maître du suspense, moi! Y'a pas de place dans mes livres pour des histoires complètement stupides d'amour éternel, d'amitiés super fortes ou d'autres truc du même genre! Je...

-Ta gueule! le coupa la blonde. Si y'a pas de place, fais des bouquins plus longs."

Le seul moyen qu'elle connaissait pour faire taire le brun, c'était d'être plus vulgaire et plus en colère que lui.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire trop, poursuivit-elle. Juste de rajouter quelques liens assez forts entre tes personnages pour les rendre un peu plus vivants. Les âmes solitaires, c'est assez classe mais ça va bien cinq minutes!"

Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes. C'est vrai que dans la plupart des livres qu'il lisait, les héros tombaient amoureux de quelqu'un. Ce qui s'avérait un atout pour le grand méchant de l'histoire qui n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre à la dulcinée du personnage principal. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée finalement, cela rajouterait une faiblesse au héros... Il faudrait donc qu'il case une fille assez cruche pour se faire enlever dans son roman, une sorte de princesse Peach. Il pourrait même la faire mourir, pourquoi pas?

"Tu sais quoi Larxène? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée...

-Euh... Je n'aime pas trop ton sourire sadique, là. Je te préviens, si tu compte faire le cliché de la fille affreusement stupide qui joue le rôle de la petite chose délicate, je ne publie même pas ton bouquins!"

Ah, c'était dur d'avoir une éditrice féministe, parfois!

"Mais comment je fais, alors?"

Il n'avait qu'un choix, écrire une histoire d'amour qui tienne la route. Problème... Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre! En effet, il n'était pour ainsi dire jamais tombé amoureux. Il trouvait tout cela affreusement ridicule, alors comment décrire ce sentiment s'il ne l'avait lui-même jamais ressenti?

Par contre en matière de haine, il lui arrivait d'en écrire des pages: il lui suffisait de penser à Ventus.

"Comment ça?

-Je sais pas écrire _ça_, moi! protesta t-il.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu étais un puceau des sentiments."

Avant cette remarque, le brun hésitait à caser son éditrice du côté "amie" ou du côté "fille chiante". Eh bien maintenant, il n"hésitait plus du tout...

"Mais comme je suis une fille géniale..." commença t-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

Vanitas ne l'aurait pas vraiment désignée comme telle...

"...Je t'ai apporté ça! Je savait que ça nous servirait!"

Elle brandissant fièrement un gros livre bleu dont la couverture représentait une sorte d'étoile fabriquée en coquillages reliés au centre par un emblème étrange.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda t-il, intrigué.

-Un livre."

Le brun soupira, exaspéré.

"Ca, je le voit bien... Quel genre de livre?

-Regardes, tu veras bien, répondit la blonde en lui tendant l'objet. Ca pourra sans doute t'inspirer."

Il prit le livre entre ses mains. En premier lieu, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le titre: _L'éclaireuse_. Pas le genre de chose qui l'intriguerait s'il passait à côté en librairie. Puis, le nom de l'auteur. Il trouvait cela normal de connaître le nom de la personne qui s'était donné la peine d'écrire le roman.

Sauf que là, le nom lui était familier, et pas qu'un peu. Il pâlit. Ses bonnes résolutions s'évanouirent d'un coup.

"Je ne lirais pas ce truc, déclara t-il en repoussant le livre sur la table basse.

-Franchement Vanitas, tu exagères! s'exclama son éditrice. Ca peut t'aider bien plus que tu en le crois. Je sais bien que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien au lycée, mais...

-Laisse tomber. Pas question que je lise le bouquin de ce connard de Ventus!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait de si horrible pour que tu lui en veuilles depuis tant d'années? T'es vraiment un gamin quand tu t'y mets..."

Le brun croisa les bras d'un air résolu.

"T'avais qu'à amener le livre de quelqu'un d'autre", trancha t-il sans répondre à sa question.

La blonde se leva pour aller se poster près de son ami. Ces deux-là s'entendaient assez bien d'ordinaire, si l'on exceptait leurs petites chamailleries (ou concours de grossièretés, au choix). Seulement là, Vanitas était encore plus grincheux que d'ordinaire, ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par plusieurs facteurs: manque de sommeil dû aux caprices de Sora (auquel il cédait toujours, évidemment), son manque d'inspiration et le fait de revoir Ventus quasiment tout les jours ces derniers temps. Aussi, même sans savoir tout çela, Larxène sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant, il _devait_ recommencer à écrire...

"Ecoute, lui dit-elle, j'ai choisi cet auteur là car son style d'écriture est carrément l'opposé du tien, ce qui peut se révèler intructif. Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais fais un effort pour une fois, merde! Tu ne peux pas en faire toujours à ta guise, il y a des jours ou tu dois prendre sur toi et accomplir des trucs chiants, mais c'est la vie!"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

"T'as toujours considéré l'écriture comme un loisir, pas vrai? continua Larxène, sans attendre de réponse. Le problème c'est que tu as choisi d'en faire ton métier, donc si tu n'écris pas vite tu vas finir par crever de faim, pigé? L'argent ne pousse pas sur les arbres!

-Et si... hésita Vanitas. Si je parviens à écrire un chapitre ou deux avant... disons deux semaines, tu reprendras ce... torchon?"

Tout en parlant, il fixa le livre d'un air de profond dégoût.

"Hm, pourquoi pas? fit la blonde d'un air enjoué. Bon eh bien, je vais rentrer, moi, vu que ton problème est réglé. A dans deux semaines, mon Vani!"

Après un signe de la main, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

"Tu reprends pas le bouquin?

-Non, garde-le. On sait jamais, tu auras peut-être l'envie de le lire quand même."

Elle partit, laissant Vanitas seul. Celui-ci fixa _L'Eclaireuse_ d'un regard noir pendant quelques secondes, avant de se lever pour le mettre dans un tiroir, le même que celui ou il avait entreposé la lettre de Xehanort. Il ne lirait pas ce livre.

Il se posta devant sur son bureau avec un soupir de fatigue. Il avait un roman à commencer.

* * *

_Le démon avait enfin choisi sa nouvelle proie. Un peu coriace, mais il fallait bien que ses petites créatures se réentraînent, après tant d'années passées à attendre dans les ténèbres. Il les lança à la poursuite de sa proie, leur ordonnant bien formellement de ne pas le blesser plus que nécessaire._

_"Ramenez le moi vivant, et pas trop cassé." Tels étaient ses mots._

_Ce genre de monstre avait tendance à se laisser emporter par ses instincts meurtriers et à faire de véritables carnages, mais cette fois-ci leur maître avait été formel. La première à désobéir perdrait son existence et bien plus encore. On ne pouvait pas réellement parler de "vie" pour ces choses, alors ils disaient simplement "existence". De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de mot défini dans la langue des créatures pour désigner la vie et la mort._

_Elles finirent leur travail bien plus vite que prévu, leur rapportant sa proie. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix cette fois-ci, mais bientôt il pourrait choisir les victimes adéquates pour bien s'amuser._

_Malheureusement, ses créatures s'impatientaient elles aussi. L'une d'elles vint s'enrouler autour de son avant-bras, dans une posture d'imcompréhension totale. Elle se demandait pourquoi il ne les laissaient pas tuer ce mortel pathétique qui se débattait entre leurs griffes immatérielles. Le démon la caressa du bout des doigts, affectueusement._

_"Chuut, l'apaisa t-il. Bientôt, vous pourrez dévorez tout les humains que vous voudrez... Mais en attendant, il faudra s'attendre à quelques restrictions."_

_Puis il s'approcha du mortel, toujours maintenant par ses fidèles serviteurs. Les yeux bleu glace de celui-ci s'élargirent d'effroi._

_"Qu... Vous êtes _quoi,_ au juste?_

_-Shhh! fit le démon. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'adresser la moindre petite parole."_

_Il fendit l'air de son bras, giflant l'autre sans le toucher._

_"Heureusement pour toi, continua t-il, je ne peux pas trop te faire souffrir si je veux que tout se déroule comme prévu._

_Il sortit une petite dague en argent de sa poche, fixant l'arme avec dégoût._

_"Tu sais, je n'aimes pas trop me servir de ces choses, mais quand c'est nécessaire... Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment que je souhaites que tout soit parfait, tu comprends?"_

_L'humain ne répondit pas, trop abasourdi pour ne serait-ce que penser à remuer les lèvres. Le démon pouvait ressentir sa peur, et il se félicitait lui-même de lui produire un tel effet. Ca faisait tant d'années! Il adorait cette odeur d'effroi inqualifiable qu'ils sécrétaient tous lorsqu'ils se savaient aux portes de la mort._

_"Non? Oh, tu n'es pas vraiment amusant, pour un mortel! Tant pis, de toute façon ta vie s'arrête ici. Content de t'avoir connu."_

_Et, avec un sourire cruel, il lui enfonça la dague dans l'estomac. Après quelques soubresauts ridicules, l'humain cessa finalement de bouger, son visage figé dans une grimace abominable. _

...

Vanitas fixait son ordinateur avec une tête qui ferait pâlir d'envie les poissons rouges. Il s'était juste assis sur son siège et... Les mots s'étaient écrits tout seuls? Non, il avait bien sentis ses doigts heurter le clavier mais... Sa tête lui avait semblée vide durant quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'il s'était "réveillé", _ça_ se trouvait affiché sur son écran. Une suite de mots avec un sens bien défini. Et pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas _du tout_ d'avoir ne serait-ce que songer à un scénario pareil. Comme si l'histoire s'était écrite d'elle-même... Bizarre, vraiment bizarre... Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre: c'était la première chose qu'il écrivait depuis des jours! Et, après relecture, il ne trouvait pas ça mauvais du tout. Il lui faudrait juste imaginer la suite, mais cela ferait un bon prologue... Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à en éprouver la moindre joie.

_Y'a quelque chose qui cloche... _songea t-il. _J'ai l'impression que c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit... Pourtant j'ai bien senti que je tapais les mots moi-même..._

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver un "physique" aux créatures de ce texte, ni même au fameux démon. Par contre, pour l'humain...

_Mais pourquoi je pense à lui, après tout ce temps?_

Lorsqu'il lisait _son_ texte, car malgré toutes ses sensations étranges il s'agissait bel et bien du sien, il voyait l'un de ses anciens amis en tant que victime du maître des monstres. Enfin, si l'on pouvait vraiment parler d'amis... Ca faisait tellement de temps qu'ils s'étaient disputés...

Il regarda son téléphone portable, ayant une soudaine envie de l'appeler, mais rejeta brusquement cette idée dans un coin de son esprit. L'appeler, ce serait lui donner raison, mais surtout pardonner en premier.

Et il ne pardonnerait jamais à Marluxia.

_..._

_Oh non, jamais..._

* * *

_FIN_

_*Le petit s'extirpa timidement de derrière le canapé: j'ai faillit rajouter "avec une tête de chaton curieux", mais je me suis dit que ça ne rentrait pas bien dans le contexte. xD_

_*_une sorte de princesse Peach: Mais si! Vous savez, la cruche en rose dans Mario!

Yeah! Fini! J'espère que le flashback du début est assez réussi, j'ai un gros doute... Je voulais faire un vocabulaire un peu innocent et enfantin pour ce passage, mais finalement j'aurais peut-être pas dû... Je sais plus! xD

En tout cas, il faut vraiment que je finissse mes chapitres à temps, moi! *motivée*

Et... oui je sais, y'a pas de rencontre entre Vanitas et Ventus ce chapitre-ci, mais il faut qu'ils réfléchissent chacun de leur côté pour le moment. Mais si vous voulez, je vous promet une méchante dispute pour le prochain chapitre! Oui? Non? =D

Ventus va t-il s'expliquer avec Terra? Terra et Aqua sont-ils finalement en couple ou non? Vanitas reverra t-il Marluxia? Sora mangera t-il ou non des cookies? Les pandas disparaîtront-ils?

Et surtout, Xemnas trouvera t-il le sorbet à la fraise magique qui fabrique des coeurs?

Tout ça vous seras révélé dans le prochain chapitre!


	7. Contraint et forcé

Rating: T pour le langage de Vanitas

Pairings: VanVen, AquaTerra, Soriku et d'autres

Disclaimer: Si les persos de Kingdom Hearts m'appartenaient, ils se suicideraient de désespoir. Heureusement pour eux, ils sont à Square Enix. L'histoire en revanche m'appartient totalement.

Genre: Surnaturel, Romance, Yaoi, UA

Arriverais-je à écrire un chapitre à l'heure, un de ces jours? Honnêtement, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

Mais pour celui-ci, j'ai des excuses: grippe, stage, devoirs, manque de sommeil. Et aussi, j'avais troooooop la flemme de le continuer! Ce chapitre voulait vraiment pas sortir, j'ai même dû en recommencer la moitié. ù^ù En plus il est super court...

Bon, maintenant il est là, et c'est tout ce qui compte, non? =D Allez, je vous offre un cookie pour me faire pardonner!

* * *

Quel est le pire objet inventé par l'homme à ce jour, si l'on exclu le réveil? Vanitas, lui, aurait dit le téléphone portable. Dérangeant, bruyant, peux sonner _à tout moment_, à l'improviste et _surtout_ sans le consentement de son propriétaire, qui lui voudrait bien dormir un peu plus longtemps.

Le jeune homme, attrapant la chose agaçante, eut la vivacité d'esprit (très rare aussi tôt dans la journée) de vérifier sur l'écran qui le dérangeait un beau matin comme celui-ci.

"Putain Riku! Ca va pas d'appeller les gens à... euh... ?

-Trois heures de l'après-midi. Et bonjour à toi aussi.

-Non mais bordel quoi! Ca fait au moins quatre jours que j'ai pas eu un sommeil digne de ce nom!

-S'cuse moi. En fait, si je t'appelle c'est...

-M'en branle de ta raison! râla le brun. J'en ai plus que cinq fois ras le cul de vos conneries, alors pitié laisse-moi me rendormir! Et même si c'est Sora qui a décidé, j'irais pas je ne sais où avec vous et Ven!

-Pourquoi tu penses tout de suite à Ven?

-Euh..."

Vanitas fit un effort pour refaire fonctionner son pauvre cerveau de dormeur troublé dans son activité première.

"Ah oui, je me souviens! C'est parce qu'à chaque qu'on me dérange ces derniers temps, ça a plus ou moins un rapport avec cet abruti.

-Non, pas cette fois...

-C'est mon jour de chance, grogna t-il.

-Vanitas, c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour là...

-Donne-moi une seule raison...

-J'sais pas trop comment te dire ça... C'est... Enfin, je viens d'apprendre ça..."

C'est à ce moment là que le brun remarque que son ami avait la voix enrouée, comme s'il avait pleuré.

"Eh, Riku, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? questionna t-il plus doucement.

-Marluxia... est mort. Hier soir. Poignardé, apparemment."

Vanitas mit un moment à digérer l'information.

_Merde... C'est quoi cette histoire encore?_

"Tu... T'es pas sérieux, hein? Tu me fais marcher, c'est ça? C'est un plan pour qu'on se réconcilie avec lui ou quoi? Riku? Réponds!

-Désolé.

-Putain...

-Ouais, comme tu dis. Je... j'te rappelle plus tard, ok? Je voulais juste te le dire.

-Ok. A plus."

Il raccrocha, envoyant son téléphone valser à travers la pièce.

Cela avait-il un rapport avec ce qu'il avait écrit la veille? Poignardé... Exactement ce qu'il avait lu sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il voyait très bien la scène, comme si celle-ci se déroulait devant ces yeux. Tout ça était lié.

_Mais à quoi je pense, là? _se dit-il. _C'est juste une coïncidence. Une putain de coïncidence... J'aurais dû l'appeller hier... Saloperie..._

Après un tel choc, il se rendormirait certainement pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Qui pouvait bien le déranger aujourd'hui? Pas Riku, en tout cas. Surement Sora. Il se leva paresseusement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Mais ce n'était pas son cousin qui se tenait devant lui.

Les inspecteurs Zeku et White le fixait d'un air sérieux.

"S'lut, leur fit-il. Ecoutez, si vous venez me poser des questions sur Xehanort, j'ai pas la tête à ça et je vous ai déjà tout dit.

-Nous ne venons pas pour ça aujourd'hui, l'informa le premier en guise de salut."

Il les fixa un moment, avant de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

"Ah... Ce serait pas pour Marluxia, des fois?

-Si, en effet, acquiesça Zeku.

-Bah, entrez...

-Non, fit le blond qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque là. Cette fois, vous nous suivez au poste."

Le brun eut un rire amer.

"Vous me soupçonnez, c'est ça?

-C'est la procédure. Et puis, votre ami a été assassiné de la même manière que votre grand-père..."

Le brun s'apprêta à protester, mais il s'abstint en songeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas leur donner de vraies raisons de l'arrêter. L'inspecteur White lui fit signe de les suivre. Il s'exécuta.

"Vous me mettez pas les menottes ni rien? plaisanta Vanitas.

-Pas la peine, tant que vous nous suivez docilement. Et de toute façon, on a des tazzers..."

_Ah ouais ok, ils rigolent pas ceux-là..._

Durant le trajet en voiture, Vanitas eut l'impression de ne pas exister. Tant mieux, il ne souhaitait pas parler avec ces types-là. La discussion entre les deux agents de police lui paraissait plutôt suspecte, d'ailleurs. Le blond, pas très discret concernant leur relation, lançait des phrases banales, genre "Zexion, _on_ mange quoi ce soir?" ou "J'suis fatigué, vivement qu'_on_ rentre!" et même un "_on_ va chez ta mère, ce week-end?". Bref, pas le genre de choses dont on discute avec un simple collègue...

Le dénommé Zexion lui répondait le strict minimum, semblant, contrairement à l'autre, se souvenir qu'il y avait quelqu'un écoutant leur conversation sur la banquette arrière. Mais Vanitas n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien les regards qu'ils se lançaient, les effleurements des mains... Si ces deux-là ne sortaient pas ensembles, il voulait bien qu'on l'appelle Charlemagne...

A part ce petit détail dont il se foutait royalement, Vanitas aurait pû trouver amusant le fait d'être pris pour un meurtrier, dans d'autres circonstances que celles-ci. Tout paraissait différent à l'arrière d'une voiture de flics. A commencer par le regard des gens, qui devaient le prendre pour un criminel horrible. Sympa, vraiment. Mais la mort de son ancien ami l'empêchait d'apprécier la situation au maximum.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au poste. Vanitas suivit les deux inspecteurs dans le bâtiment sans broncher. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent un instant pour bavarder avec un de leurs collègues, un homme d'âge moyen qui arborait de longues cicatrices le long de sa pommette, ainsi qu'un cache-oeil, un sourire tordu reposant sur les lèvres.

"Eh, Xiggy! l'interpella Demyx. T'es pas sur le terrain aujourd'hui?

-Nah, jour des interrogatoires, lui apprit celui-ci. Je me repose un peu.

-Où est Luxord? demanda Zexion.

-En train d'interroger un petit blond un peu lent d'esprit."

_Lent d'esprit... Ven?_ Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Ce serait quand même le comble de la malchance qu'il tombe sur lui aujourd'hui!

Les policiers l'emmenèrent dans une salle d'interrogatoire un peu glauque. La pièce était sombre, l'ampoule pendant lamentablement au plafond ne suffisait pas à éclairer la totalité des lieux meublés par une unique table et deux chaises. Le brun lança un regard dédaigneux autour de lui.

_Ca fait penser à une mauvaise série américaine... C'est trop cliché._

L'inspecteur Zexion l'invita à s'asseoir avant de sortir des dossiers et de se mettre à les feuilleter en le questionnant d'un air absent.

"Où étiez-vous hier en fin d'après-midi?

-Chez moi.

-Quelqu'un peut en témoigner?

-Mon éditrice. Elle est venue pour m'aider avec un roman.

-Vous êtes écrivain?

-Ca vous regarde pas."

L'autre lui lança un regard noir. Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel. Il trouvait tout cela ridicule. Il n'était _pas_ coupable...

"Et le jour de la mort de votre grand-père?

-Oh, je sais plus, s'exclama le brun. Ca remonte à loin...

-5 jours.

-C'est bien ce que je disais.

-Faîtes un effort pour vous souvenir, alors."

Vanitas soupira bruyamment. Il remarqua que le blond n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis tout à l'heure, se contentant de rester dans son coin à... à se la couler douce en fait. Génial... Un flic fainéant et un autre qui n'affichait pour ainsi dire aucune émotion... Ils allaient bien s'amuser...

"Dans un resto pourri avec mon cousin, mon meilleur pote et un abruti, je crois... finit-il par expliquer.

-Huhum. Aviez-vous des raisons d'en vouloir à Marluxia?

-C'était un de mes meilleurs amis, au lycée. Mais on s'est disputés il y a pas mal d'années.

-A propos de quoi?

-Rien de spécial. Je pense qu'on ne s'entendait plus, tout simplement. Ca a fini par éclater, s'tout."

Zexion hochait la tête à chacune des réponses données par Vanitas tout en les notant sur son dossier, ce qui lui rappelait un peu le comportement de Kadaj, le frère de Riku. En clair, il se croyait presque chez un psychiatre.

"Et pour Xehanort...

-Pas envie d'en parler", coupa directement le brun.

C'est là que Demyx entra en scène, se dirigeant vers lui et posant ses mains à plat sur la table, face à lui.

"Vous savez, c'est une enquête de _police_. Que vous ayez envie de participer ou pas importe peu, on ne vous demande pas votre avis."

Pour peu, Vanitas aurait eu envie de lui lancer une réplique acerbe. Mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à passer la nuit en prison, ou pire: être pris pour un dangereux psychopate qui avait probablement assassiné deux personnes.

"D'accord... Pour faire court, Xehanort, je le détestais cordialement, je l'ai jamais considéré comme ma famille et lui non plus. C'est une sale ordure qui méritait bien son sort.

-Vous pensez la même chose de votre ancien ami? demanda Zexion en haussant un sourcil.

-Bien sûr que non! objecta t-il. Marluxia, c'était un mec bien, contrairement à l'autre pourriture. Vous en avez fini avec vos questions oui ou merde?

-Vous pouvez partir. Merci pour votre... _coopération_. Et bonne journée.

-Ouais c'est ça, au revoir."

Il sortit en se disant que l'inspecteur devait être un peu lunatique pour souhaiter bonne journée à quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre la mort d'un vieil ami.

Les inspecteurs le regardèrent s'éloigner d'un air dubitatif. Un fois le suspect sorti, Zexion se passa la main sur le visage, visiblement fatigué.

"Tes impressions?" lança t-il à son collègue.

Celui-ci s'approcha de lui, perplexe.

"Toutes les preuves sont contre lui. Il ne s'entendait avec aucun des deux et ils ont été tués de la même manière.

-Mais?

-Ca ne colle pas, fit Demyx en secouant la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il se foutait royalement d'être suspecté. Et puis, il a un alibi...

-Tu sais que je te fais confiance pour ce genre de choses, Dem'. Mais tu as tendance à oublier que les meurtriers mentent à la perfection quand ils veulent.

-Il ne m'a pas semblé en être un."

Zexion se leva de sa chaise en soupirant. Son compagnon se trompait rarement lorsqu'il affirmait l'innocence de quelqu'un, mais on n'exclue pas un suspect juste avec un simple pressentiment...

"C'est vachement compliqué comme histoire. Si ce n'est pas lui, alors qui ça peut être?

-Tu réfléchis trop, Zexy!

-Je suis agent de police, Demyx, c'est mon métier de réfléchir. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Et alors? s'exclama le blond avec un grand sourire. Moi aussi je suis flic, j'me prend pas la tête pour autant."

Zexion allait répliquer lorsque l'autre l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit sur les répercutions que cela aurait si un de leur collègues les surprenaient comme ça, Demyx était déjà parti après un dernier signe de main à son compagnon.

Arrivé dans le hall, Vanitas se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas rentrer chez lui à pied. Trop loin. Tant pis, il allait appeller Riku...

Il prit une place dans la salle d'attente et fouilla ses poches. Sans succès. Il s'insulta intérieurement en se rendant compte que son portable était resté chez lui.

"Et je me vois mal aller demander un téléphone aux deux autres guignols... marmonna t-il en s'affalant sur son siège.

-Qui sont les deux guignols?"

Il se retourna vivement, ennuyé à l'idée qu'un policier l'ai entendu, mais heureusement pour lui, il ne s'agissait que de...

"Ven?"

Non, en fait il aurait encore préféré tomber sur un flic.

"Tu m'as fait peur, abruti!"

Le dénommé abruti s'assit à côté de lui tandis que le brun se postait à l'extrémité de sa place dans une attitude tout à fait puérile.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda poliment le blond.

-Pas tes affaires. Et toi?

-Ils voulaient m'interroger, sur... l'agression d'une amie."

Pour la première fois, Vanitas regarda Ventus d'un air intéréssé.

"Elle est morte? demanda t-il.

-Non, heureusement!

-Ah, ben toi t'as de la veine! s'exclama t-il en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? redemanda Ven, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Un ami qui s'est fait butté par un connard...

-S... Sérieux?"

Vanitas eut un ricanement amer.

"Ouais, et en plus ils croient que c'est moi le coupable. J'suis arrivé en bagnole de police et tout."

Le blond fit un mouvement pour lui toucher l'épaule puis se ravisa, conscient que l'autre le repousserai.

"Je, euh... Je suis dés...

-Ferme-la, le coupa le brun. J'veux pas entendre de condoléances. J'aurais dû l'appeller hier, c'est tout."

Il eut un soupir las et posa sa tête contre le dossier du siège, le bras droit devant les yeux.

"Au fait, reprit Ven, j'ai appris aussi pour ton grand-père..."

Vanitas essaya tant bien que mal de l'ignorer.

"... Ca doit être dur d'essuyer deux deuils à la fois.

-Xehanort était un salop qui méritait de crever. Si je suis en deuil, c'est uniquement de Marluxia!"

Quelques rares personnes présentes dans la salle se retournèrent lorsque le brun haussa le ton.

"Je... savais pas, balbutia Ventus en baissant la tête. Excuse-moi.

-Ca va, laisse-moi juste tranquille.

-T'attends quoi, ici?"

Le brun se tourna à nouveau vers le type qu'il haissait le plus au monde pour constater que celui-ci gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Remarque, on pouvait trouver un certain interêt à la moquette gris délavé, avec ses nombreuses tâches de substances non-identifiés, ses chewing-gums séchés incrustés dedans et les quelques déchirures par-ci par-là...

"Pas de portable, à des kilomètres de chez-moi et pas de bagnole, résuma Vanitas. De toute façon, j'ai pas le permis...

-Je peux t'aider. Tu veux bien?"

Il avait parlé comme s'il s'adressait à un quelconque animal particulièrement farouche.

"T'as pas le numéro de Riku, j'imagine...

-Euh... Non. Mais...

-Alors tire-toi.

-Mais je peux te raccompagner," s'entêta le blond.

Pourquoi s'obstinait-il, alors que l'autre ne souhaitait que le voir partir?

_L'abruti, _songea Vanitas. _Qu'est-ce qu'il croit faire? Je peux pas le saquer, je le rembarre, et il veut m'aider? J'ai pas besoin de ça..._

"Ecoutes Ven, j'veux juste être seul, là. Si jamais je voulais parler à quelqu'un, tu serais le dernier sur ma liste. Alors casse-toi.

-Non. Tu vas pas bien, alors tu ne dois pas rester tout seul.

-Et en plus tu prétends me connaître! s'exclama le brun. C'est la meilleure de l'année! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, exactement?

-Tu ne m'insultes plus.

-Connard.

-...

-Tu vois, j'ai pas perdu les bonnes habitudes."

A ces mots, le blond éclata de rire. Même Vanitas ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

;_;O-O;_;

Il regardait défiler le paysage sous ses yeux en ruminants de sombres pensées, assez habituelles pour son esprit si peu sociable. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de suivre Ven, déjà? Ah oui, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui à pied et qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur Riku! Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, celui-là... On passera sur le fait que Vanitas adore rejeter ses propres fautes sur de pauvres innocents n'ayant rien demandé à personne.

Bref, il se trouvait assis dans la voiture de son pire ennemi et boudait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

"Et sinon, pourquoi t'as jamais passé ton permis de conduire?"

D'ailleurs, la manie de Ven d'essayer à tout prix de faire la conversation commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

"J'aime pas les voitures, grinça le brun.

-Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois...

-Ta gueule.

-Et poli, en plus de ça! s'amusa le blond.

-Ferme-là.

-Tu sais, je peux aussi bien t'abandonner sur le bord de la route et te laisser continuer à pied, pour moi ça revient au même... Ca t'évitera de supporter ma présence."

Vanitas marmonna quelques paroles inintelligible et Ventus soupira. Le blond allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque son portable sonna. Le brun le vit consulter le numéro de son correspondant et afficher une mine soucieuse qui le découragea de faire une remarque concernant les dangers du téléphone au volant.

"Squall? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?... Oui... D'accord... "

Les mains du blond se crispèrent sur le volant et son visage perdit toute couleur.

"Je vais d'abord devoir passer chez Roxas... dit-il en grillant un stop. Oui je l'ai laissé chez lui, c'est plus sûr... A plus tard."

Il raccrocha en soupirant et prit la parole avant que son passager n'ait pu faire une quelconque remarque.

"Ca te dérange si on fait un détour chez mon frère? C'est plus près et je te dépose après.

-Si, ça me dérange.

-Tant pis pour toi", soupira Ven en prenant un virage.

Vanitas songeait à la réaction de Roxas lorsqu'il le verait accompagner Ventus. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu, ces deux-là. Comment le pourraient-ils, alors que l'un passait son temps à pourrir la vie du frère de l'autre? Même lorsque Sora était sorti avec Roxas en Seconde, ils n'avaient fait aucun effort pour faire la paix. Et pourtant tout le monde sait que Vanitas est un gros soumis à son cousin qui fait absolument ce qu'il veut de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, au fait? questionna le brun alors que la voiture se garait dans une allée.

-Désolé, je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Ok laisse tomber, j'en ai rien à foutre de tes petits secrets, répliqua t-il, vexé.

-Ne commence pas, s'il te plaît.

-C'est toi qui a commencé!"

Ventus ne répondit pas. Il commençait vraiment à regretter d'être aussi gentil.

A peine sortis, ils virent Roxas se diriger vers eux. Il lança à regard noir à Vanitas qui le lui rendit bien.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui?

-On t'a jamais appris à dire bonjour, avant de poser des questions? ricana le brun.

-Toi fais pas le malin, sinon je te...

-Woooh, on se calme! intervint Ventus. Ce qu'il fait ici, c'est trop long à expliquer. Roxas, je peux te parler cinq minutes?"

Ils s'éloignèrent pour ne pas que le brun les entendent. Celui-ci s'en fichait un peu, à vrai dire. Ca n'était pas son problème, il ne se sentait pas concerné et il n'était pas de nature curieuse...

...

... En fait si, il mourrait d'envie de savoir. Mais il était certain que s'il l'avouait, il ne récolterait qu'un "bah vas-y, meurt" de la part de l'aîné des jumeaux. Il tenta donc de faire taire la partie de son cerveau qui lui disait de s'approcher un peu pour tenter de saisir des bribes de conversations. Et comme Vanitas garde le contrôle de lui-même en absolument toutes circonstances (ou presque), il parvint à rester près de la voiture de Ven (en s'empêchant aussi d'abîmer cette dernière) jusqu'au retour des jumeaux.

"Eh, de quoi vous parliez?"

... Non, en fait, il n'a pas pu se retenir de poser la question.

"Il est pas au courant, au moins?

-C'est pas poli de montrer du doigt, Roxy."

Les yeux de dénommé Roxy lançèrent des éclairs.

"_Comment il m'a appellé, l'autre abruti?_

-L'abruti t'emmerde."

Le brun se réjouit du calme dont il faisait preuve, alors que l'autre fulminait. Actif à l'intérieur, et ça se voit à l'extérieur...

Heureusement, Ven prit soin de calmer tout ce petit monde, surtout son frère, et ils reprirent la route.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant l'immeuble du brun, celui-ci sortit sans un remerciement et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Le blond soupira mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il avait autre chose à faire...

* * *

Pfiou! Ce chapitre m'aura bien fait galérer, mais je l'ai finalement terminé! Bon, il s'y passe pas grand-chose, c'est plutôt une sorte de chapitre de transition... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même.^^

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez par review!


	8. Réminiscence

Rating: T pour le langage de Vanitas

Pairings: VanVen, AquaTerra, Soriku et d'autres

Disclaimer: Si les persos de Kingdom Hearts m'appartenaient, ils se suicideraient de désespoir. Heureusement pour eux, ils sont à Square Enix. L'histoire en revanche m'appartient totalement.

Genre: Surnaturel, Romance, Yaoi, UA

Hello! Vous êtes tous morts, ou alors il y a encore quelqu'un qui attend la suite? =) *se bouche les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les injures* Bref, sans plus attendre, le chapitre 7!

* * *

Ventus détestait venir ici. Ca sentait la peur et la mort. Il franchit l'entrée à travers la porte à moitié défoncée, espérant ne croiser aucun des habitants de cet immeuble sinistre. Il faillit appeller l'ascenseur mais se ravisa en entendant le bruit étrange qui s'en échappait et préféra monter par les escaliers.

Il s'arrêta au septième étage, hésitant. La porte de l'un des appartements s'ouvrit et une odeur de cigarette parvint à ses narines.

"Entre, Ven. Tout le monde est déjà là."

Le blond hocha la tête en réponse à Squall. Tout le monde... Il s'était déjà expliqué avec Aqua, mais comment allait t-il faire pour affronter le regard de Terra? Il entra à la suite du brun.

Depuis la dernière fois, le lieu était resté le même. Pas vraiment sale, mais terne et gris. Il avait peine à imaginer que Squall vivait ici. Ce dernier passait pour un type assez aisé aux yeux de ceux qui ne le connaissait pas. Il s'habillait toujours à la dernière mode (et de marque, s'il vous plaît!) et gagnait apparemment assez d'argent avec son boulot de secrétaire pour pouvoir acheter ces cigarettes qui lui permettaient de fumer comme un pompier à longueur de journée. Pourtant, il continuait à vivre dans cette cité miteuse, véritable de repaire de drogués, de prostituées et de racailles, depuis que son père alcoolique l'avait fichu à la porte, six ans auparavant.

Le bruit du téléviseur présent dans la salle à manger retentissait à ses oreilles. Il se força à avancer jusque la petite pièce au bout du couloir. Les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce levèrent la tête à son entrée. Il détourna le regard en croisant les yeux bleu pâle de Terra et prit place à côté d'Aqua. La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

"Tu l'as apporté?" demanda Squall en prenant place en face de lui.

Il hocha la tête et sortit de son sac bandoulière un petit carnet à spirale donc dépassaient quelques feuilles volantes et le tendit à son ami, qui le feuilleta un moment en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'agissait d'un vieil agenda reconvertit en journal intime que Ventus avait obtenu d'une vieille femme dont il ignorait le nom. Elle ne lui avait pas dit comment elle le connaissait, où elle avait eu ce journal ni qui en était l'auteur, juste qu'elle savait ce qu'il endurait à cause de "_cette chose_" et que ce livre contenait "_la solution de ses problèmes_". La première chose qu'il fit fut de faire part de cette découverte au reste de la bande, mais ils n'apprirent rien, ou presque.

Le début de l'agenda contait la vie d'une adolescente banale, avec des problèmes normaux. Après, ça se dégradait. Son existence devenait un calvaire et ses proches étaient visés. Elle avait d'abord crû à un ensemble de coïncidence désastreuse, avant les _apparitions_, comme elle les appellaient. Le journal s'arrêtait au 11 juin, jour où elle avait décrit sa peur d'être la prochaine sur la liste.

Son nom n'était mentionné nulle part dans le carnet et ils n'avaient pas pû en tirer grand chose, sinon que la créature finissait toujours son travail, et qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir de faiblesses.

"Pourquoi tu le voulais? se risqua le blond. On n'a rien trouvé là-dedans.

-Je veux voir ce qui a déclenché son harcèlement. En apparence, il n'y a rien qui puisse nous montrer où la chose a commencé ses attaques, puisqu'elle même ne s'en rend pas compte elle-même. Mais il y a peut-être un détail, un indice qu'elle a noté sans s'en rendre compte.

-On pourrait peut-être rechercher la personne qui a donné le journal à Ven, proposa Aqua.

-J'ai vérifié, fit Squall sans lever la tête. Elle est morte peu après leur discussion. Crise cardiaque.

-Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec...

-Aucune idée. Ca peut très bien être une coïncidence, vu qu'il s'agissait d'une personne âgée."

Ven admirait le calme troublant de son ami. Certains trouvaient cela agaçant, mais son sang-froid et sa vivacité d'esprit leur servait bien pour se tirer du pétrin de temps à autre. Sans lui, ils auraient certainement tous paniquer suite à la menace qui les accablaient.

Cela lui fit penser à la raison de son appel, tout à l'heure...

"Au fait, intervint-il. C'était quoi exactement, ce message dont tu me parlais?

-Un truc que j'ai trouvé chez Yuffie. J'ai un double de ses clés et j'en ai profité pour aller jeter un oeil, au cas où elle nous aurait caché quelque chose d'important.

-Et?

-Regarde par toi-même."

Le grand brun sortit un papier de sa poche puis le déplia avant de lui tendre. L'écriture était hachée, un peu maladroite, mais parfaitement lisible.

_"Ne m'en veux pas s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je n'ai rien contre toi."_

"Qu... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Le blond redoutait la réponse.

"Ce n'est pas elle qui était visée, lui expliqua Aqua. Il s'en est prit à Yuffie pour atteindre quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui?"

Le silence qui lui répondit fut bien plus éloquent qu'un grand discours. Ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début se produisait. Son amie avait raison. C'était de sa faute si _on_ l'avait attaqué.

"Que fait-on du journal? questionna Terra pour briser le silence.

-Ven le remettra où il le cachait.

-Pourquoi? objecta celui-ci. Tu peux le garder, non?"

Squall secoua la tête.

"A ton avis, pourquoi t'ai-je demandé de le mettre en sûreté? Si jamais ce truc contient vraiment des informations, alors la créature fera tout pour le récupérer. S'il a tué l'ancien propriétaire du carnet, il doit être au courant de son existence. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il tombe dessus."

Ventus approuva, se disant qu'il devrait trouver un autre endroit pour le planquer que chez Roxas. Il ne tenait pas à mettre la vie de son frère en danger. Il lui posait déjà assez de soucis comme ça.

_-'"'-_

"Ven! Je peux te parler?"

Ils étaient tous les trois descendus de l'immeuble de Squall ensemble, après avoir longuement débattu sur ce qu'il convenait de faire pour stopper ce monstre. Aqua venait de partir et Terra l'interpellait. Le seul à qui il ne souhaitait pas parler. Toute l'après-midi, il s'était évertué à ne pas croiser son regard...

Il ne pouvait plus fuir, à présent. De toute façon, ses jambes flageolentes refusaient d'avancer. Il se tourna lentement vers le brun, évitant toujours de le regarder dans les yeux. La dernière fois, il n'y avait pas aperçu que du bien, alors... Terra s'avança.

"Tu veux pas qu'on aille autre part, pour discuter? lui proposa t-il gentiment. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour ça..."

Le blond acquiesça et suivit son ami sans mot dire tout le long de la route. Il se repassait en boucle les évènements de leur dernière rencontre, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Après tout, il aimait Aqua, non?

Puis, les mots de la jeune fille lui revinrent en tête. _"Il s'en veut. Il te considère comme son frère."_ Ce qui lui redonna un léger espoir. Mais il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à affronter son aîné. Même s'ils redevenaient amis, il mettrait du temps à encaisser son rejet...

Ventus s'aperçut que Terra le conduisait au café où Sora l'avait emmené quelques jours plus tôt. Il reconnut même le serveur, Zack, qui lui adressa un petit sourire auquel il se força à répondre.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, le silence se prolongea quelques minutes. Ven, les yeux rivés sur la table, attendait que le brun prenne la parole comme un condamné attendait d'être porté à l'échafaud.

"Alors... se décida finalement Terra. Comment tu vas?"

Le blond jugea cette question légèrement incongrue dans ce contexte. Il savait son meilleur ami un peu maladroit mais là, il battait les records.

Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules puis lui renvoya la question:

"Et toi?

-Pas très fort", soupira l'autre.

S'en suivit un autre silence gêné.

"Euh... Ven... Je voulais te dire, je suis vraiment, vraiment dés...

-Ca va, le coupa t-il d'un ton précipité. C'est rien. C'est ma faute, j'aurais pas dû.

-... Et... je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais ça fait depuis quand, que tu...

-Quatre ans."

Il put aisément deviner la grimace de compassion de Terra. Oui, quatre ans à se taire, c'était long, c'était l'enfer, c'était plus qu'il n'avait pu en supporter.

"Ven.

-Quoi?

-Regarde-moi! Comment veux-tu que je te parle si tu te caches?"

Alors seulement, le blond leva les yeux vers son ami. Il aperçu de la compassion dans son regard. Terra était toujours très gentil avec les gens, bien qu'un peu malhabile lorsqu'il s'agissait de les réconforter, mais il faisait toujours ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider. C'est ça qui avait plu à Ventus en premier lieu et qui l'avait fait tomber sous son charme.

"Quatre ans, donc... murmura t-il pour lui-même. Comment j'ai fait pour ne rien remarquer?

-Je cachais bien mon jeu, répliqua son cadet.

-Tu aurais pû me le dire, tu sais! Peu importe si ça me concerne, j'aurais tout fait pour t'aider, je me serais même éloigné de toi si ça t'avais aidé! Tu sais très bien que je ne te jugerais jamais par rapport à ça!

-Menteur! L'autre jour, tu ne m'as pas jugé, peut-être?" cracha presque le blond.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la grimace de dégoût de Terra...

Celui-ci se pencha vers lui à travers la table et pose une main sur bras, de peur qu'il ne fuit mais aussi pour capter son attention.

"Ecoute, reprit-il calmement. Ce jour-là, j'étais surpris, je n'avais rien remarqué qui puisse montrer que tu avais ce genre de sentiments pour moi! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un garçon que j'ai réagi ainsi, mais parce qu'il s'agissait de toi, Ven. J'ai bien conscience de t'avoir blessé mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Tu m'as surpris et sur le coup je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai été trop con, pardonne-moi. Je comprends que tu refuses de me voir après ça, mais je souhaitais m'expliquer. Saches que tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami et que ça ne changera pas. Je sais que ça n'égaleras jamais ce que tu ressens pour moi, mais je t'aime comme mon propre frère."

Ventus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Au fur et à mesure du discours du brun, il sentait le poids dans sa poitrine s'envoler peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une infime trace. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir Terra rien qu'à lui, mais il l'acceptait. Pour peu, il en serait presque heureux.

Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux en riant.

"Eh! fit Terra en le voyant pleurer. Pardon, je voulais pas...

-Non, t'en fais pas, le rassura Ven. Je suis soulagé."

Ils se levèrent et Terra le prit dans ses bras. Pas comme un amant, bien sûr. Une étreinte fraternel. Et ce contact acheva de le rassurer complètement.

Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, le blond ne put s'empêcher de poser une question:

"Au fait... Aqua m'a dit que vous aviez parlés et... Vous êtes ensemble, finalement?"

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux en prononçant ces mots, mais il savait qu'il finirait par s'y habituer. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux en rougissant.

"Ah, ça... Pas encore, en fait.

-Comment ça?

-Ben... Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour elle, mais que je voulais pas qu'on... pas alors que tu souffrais. Je me sentais trop coupable pour ça. Elle était un peu déçue à vrai dire, mais elle comprend."

En entendant cela, le blond ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Aïe! Pourquoi tu...?

-Idiot! le gronda Ven. Appelle-la tout de suite et dis-lui que t'as changé d'avis!

-Mais... et toi?

-T'inquiètes pas, ça va mieux pour moi. Pauvre Aqua qui doit se morfondre dans sa solitude...

-T'en fais un peu trop, là, lui fit remarquer le brun.

-T'as raison, ricana le blond. Si ça se trouve, elle t'a déjà trouvé un remplaçant. Elle m'a parlé d'un mec de son cours de philo un jour. Un certain Vaan, si j'ai bien compris...

-C'est qui, celui-là?"

Ventus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête paniquée de son ami.

"Je te taquine, abruti!

-T'es sûr? Je ferais mieux de l'appeller, pour être sûr..."

_-'"'-_

Vanitas patientait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Ca ne ressemblait pourtant à Riku d'être en retard... Soupirant, il s'adossa à la massive porte en ferraille de son immeuble en attendant son ami.

Ils avaient finalement décidés d'aller à l'enterrement de Marluxia. Pour une fois, le brun n'avait pas bronché. Il ne pouvait tout de même s'empêcher de se sentir un peu honteux. Pour la énième fois en quelques jours, il se disait qu'il aurait dû mettre sa fierté de côté et pardonner à son ancien ami. Et s'il l'avait appellé, ce jour-là, peut que...

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce sentiment qu'il avait eu en écrivant ce scénario étrange, le jour du décès de Marluxia. Comme si un autre écrivait à sa place... Cele ne s'était pas reproduit depuis, bien qu'il soit parvenu, avec étonnement, à écrire quelques lignes qui ne le satisfaisaient pas entièrement la veille. C'était mieux que rien...

Sora téléphonait souvent, depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle, mais jamais il ne lui en avait parlé. Il jacassait sur tout et sur rien, mais Vanitas voyait bien qu'il s'inquiétait. Il devait certainement faire la même comédie à Riku...

En parlant de Riku, le brun reconnut la voiture bleu métallisé de son ami se gara non loin de lui. La portière avant s'ouvrit sur, non pas _un_, mais _deux_ argentés.

_Génial, j'ai deux albinos pour le prix d'un, aujourd'hui..._

"Riku, je crois que je vois double! plaisanta t-il en s'avançant vers eux.

-Et moi, je crois que t'as besoin de lunettes, soupira son ami. Je ne ressemble pas à mon frère à ce point...

-Bien sûr que non, tu n'arriveras jamais à mon degré de magnificence, assura celui-ci en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front.

-Redescend sur Terre, Kadaj... grogna Riku. Bon, on y va?"

Vanitas acquiesça, non sans jeter un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Kadaj. Il avait bien une petite idée de ce qu'il faisait là, mais...

"Tu te demande pourquoi je vous accompagnes", devina l'aîné de Riku en souriant d'un air suffisant.

Le brun n'avait rien contre Kadaj, mais il devait reconnaître que cette agaçante manière de lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert l'agaçait profondément. Heureusement que tout les psychologues n'affichaient pas en prime ce petit air supérieur que l'argenté prenait lorsqu'il devinait quelque chose.

"Il veut juste voir les différentes manières dont les proches de quelqu'un encaissent un deuil, lui apprit Riku. Un truc morbide de psy, en gros...

-Mais non! protesta vivement celui-ci. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pour vous aider à faire face à votre deuil et...

-A d'autres, le coupa son cadet d'un revers de la main. Bon, si on continue, on va être en retard."

A ces mots, ils grimpèrent tous dans la voiture. Vanitas prit une place à l'arrière, observant les deux frères se disputer puérilement. Pour peu, il aurait pû oublier qu'ils se rendaient à un enterrement, si cette histoire de meurtre ne le préoccupait pas tant.

Il ne parvenait même plus à dormir, depuis quelques jours. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il craignait de voir deux prunelles bleues accusatrices le fixer avec dédain. A cette pensée, une vent de révolte le souleva de l'intérieur.

_J'y suis pour rien, merde! _tenta t-il de se convaincre._ Strictement rien! Alors pourquoi je réagis de cette façon? C'est ridicule!_

Il ne comprenait rien et ne voulait pas comprendre. Il souhaitait juste reprendre le cours de sa vie, tranquillement, écrire et rester chez lui, seul. Tout seul, comme d'habitude.

Ilsentit le véhicule se stopper sans vraiment y prêter attention jusqu'à ce qu'une main passe devant ses yeux.

"Vani? On arrive."

Avec un grognement, il s'extirpa de la voiture et suivit les deux argentés dans le cimetière. Ce genre d'endroits ne l'avait jamais effrayé, même durant son enfance, mais celui-ci avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. L'herbe en était trop verte, les tombes trop propres, les graviers de l'allée beaucoup trop bien arrangés. Et par-dessus tout, le soleil brillait beaucoup trop pour une journée d'hiver, comme s'il n'y avait aucun défunt enfoui dans la terre fraîche sous leurs pieds, comme si quelqu'un s'obstinait à faire oublier la mort omniprésente en lieu, comme si, aujourd'hui, on n'enterrait pas celui qu'il avait considéré comme un frère quelques années auparavant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'un atrouppement de personnes en noir. Au milieu, se dressait le cercueil, encore ouvert pour que les proches puissent faire un dernier adieu à celui qui s'y trouvait. Vanitas s'arrêta pour dévisager les personnes présentes. Il reconnaissait la mère de Marluxia qui pleurait, accompagnée d'une jeune femme que le brun ne connaissait pas.

Marluxia n'avait pas de père. Ou du moins n'en avait plus, celui-ci ayant abandonné sa famille aux treizes ans du jeune homme. Le père de Vanitas aussi était parti alors qu'il avait cinq ans. Ses souvenirs de lui étaient assez flous, mais cela l'avait rapproché de Marluxia, en quelques sorte. Ils en voulaient tout les deux à un homme qui aurait dû être à leurs côtés. Seulement, là où la mère de Vanitas se remettait et tentait de remonter la pente aussi bien mentalement que financièrement pour ses enfants, celle de Marluxia avait peu à peu sombré dans la dépression.

"Vani? l'apostropha une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Riku. Tu viens...?"

Comprenant où son meilleur ami voulait en venir, il le suivit à travers la foule alors que Kadaj restait en retrait, pour finalement arriver auprès du cercueil. Le brun sentit son estomac se nouer. Son ami paraissait dormir, juste dormir... La blessure ayant causée sa mort avait été cachée aux yeux de tous, pour assurer une certaine dignité au défunt et pour ne pas choquer les personnes présentes. Il remarqua un léger détail qui le fit sourire.

"Il a gardé cette couleur horrible jusqu'à la fin", souffla t-il en désignant les cheveux de son ami.

Riku acquiesça. Marluxia avait toujours été légérement excentrique, prenant des décisions complètement décalées sur un simple coup de tête. Ses lubies lui passaient généralement au bout d'une ou deux semaines. Ses deux amis se souvenaient encore de la fois où leur ami était arrivé devant eux avec des cheveux, non pas bruns comme il les portaient si bien, mais roses pastel. Ils ne s'y étaient jamais complètement faits. Ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps, à vrai dire...

La cérémonie se déroula comme dans un rêve. Le brun ne fit pas réellement attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son ami en vie, le jour de leur dispute.

_L'adolescent finissait ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Il était minuit passé et, comme toujours, il avait dû attendre que son grand-père s'endorme pour commencer à travailler, de peur que celui-ci ne le surprenne. Il savait exactement ce qu'il se produirait s'il se faisait surprendre. Son tuteur déchirerait son travail en ajoutant une remarque acerbe. La dernière fois, c'était: "Encore à bosser? Fait donc quelque chose de plus utile que ce truc de lopettes! Ton frère Cloud, lui, c'est un vrai homme! Il ne passe pas son temps le nez dans un bouquin!"_

_Cloud. Chaque fois que Xehanort lui reprochait quelque chose, il le comparait à son aîné. Le brun avait fini par haïr son frère presque autant que son grand-père. Le seul qu'il considérait comme un frère, c'était Marluxia._

_Un klaxon se fit entendre dans la rue, derrière sa fenêtre. Il ne bougea pas, guettant un quelconque bruit venant de la pièce d'à côté, espèrant que le bruit n'avait pas réveillé Xehanort. Le son se fit réentendre. Vanitas se dirigea vers sa fenêtre à pas de loup pour voir ce qu'il se passait. _

_A sa grande surprise, la voiture garée en face de la maison lui était familière. Retenant un juron, il sortit de sa chambre le plus discrètement possible, traversa le couloir et descendit les escaliers pour finalement se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée. Il agrippa les clés qui se trouvaient sur la commode et ouvrit la porte. _

_Marluxia l'attendait, adossé à sa voiture et aussi sûr de lui que d'ordinaire, un léger sourire sur son visage. Vanitas se dirigea vers lui d'un air furieux. En réalité, il redoutait que tout ce remue-ménage ne réveille son tuteur. Si cela arrivait, il passerait très certainement un mauvais quart d'heure._

_"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? murmura t-il à son ami. Je vais me faire tuer si le vieux arrive!"_

_L'autre ne se départi pas de son sourire paisible pour autant. _

_"Sauf si tu n'es plus là au moment où il arrive... lança t-il d'un ton plein de mystère._

_-Qu'est-ce que... commença le brun. _

_-Ca te dirait, de ne plus revenir ici? demanda le jeune homme._

_-J'vois pas ce que tu veux dire."_

_Alors, les yeux de Marluxia parurent s'allumer, et le brun comprit qu'après cette discussion, ils ne pourraient pas revenir en arrière, même s'il ne comprenait pas encore les enjeux de celle-ci._

_"Ce que je te propose, explicita son ami, c'est de partir d'ici! Allez, monte dans la voiture, on se barre cette nuit!_

_-Quoi?_

_-On part, répéta Marluxia. On quitte cette ville et on revient plus!"_

_Vanitas n'en revenait pas. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça. Il n'y avait même jamais songé. S'en aller? Pour de vrai?_

_"Mais... Et Riku?_

_-Il comprendra. Lui, il n'a pas de soucis à se faire, ill vit confortablement. On ne peux pas le forcer à nous suivre. _

_-On irait où?_

_-Aucune idée! avoua Marluxia dans un rire. Là où on voudra!"_

_Cette dernière remarque laissa le brun stupéfait. Partir, pour de vrai... _

_Son ami se dirigea vers le siège conducteur._

_"Allez, viens! On est libres!_

_-Je ne viens pas._

_-Comment ça?"_

_Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Bien sûr, ce que lui proposait l'autre avait quelque chose d'attirant. Plus de contraintes, plus d'oppression, il serait loin de ce vieillard qui le méprisait tant. Pourtant, quelque chose le retenait ici. _

_Il repensa à tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Riku, Sora, les cours, ses devoirs en cachette à des heures tardives, les marques de coups qu'il s'évertuait à masquer à son cousin et aux autres. Ventus et leur compétition pour le titre de premier de la classe. Tout ça... Il n'y avait jamais songé, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser toutes ces choses derrière lui sans un regard en arrière. _

_"Je ne peux pas, Marluxia! On n'a aucune idée de ce qu'on fera ensuite! C'est complètement insensé!_

_-Mais... Tu ne peux pas rester là! Ne me dis pas que n'as jamais pensé à t'échapper!"_

_Il avait raison, mieux valait partir, mais le brun n'en ressentait aucune envie. Bien sûr, il voulait échapper aux mauvais traitements que lui infligeait Xehanort, et il comprenait que son ami veuille en faire de même avec sa mère, mais s'enfuir, cela revenait en quelques sortes à abandonner la lutte. Il avait réussi à tenir aussi longtemps... Bientôt, dans quelques années, il serait majeur, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Encore un peu de temps, et il aurait gagné. _

_Evidemment, ça n'était pas qu'une question de fierté, non. Rien que de penser à foncer vers l'inconnu, ça lui faisait... peur? Il ne parvenait pas à voir ce qui l'attendait dans cet avenir que Marluxia lui proposait, et cela l'effrayait._

_"Ecoute, Marlu... Tu vas bientôt avoir dix-huit ans, tu ne pourrais pas attendre un peu?_

_-Si tu crois que ça suffira! Peu importe ma majorité, elle ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je ne serait pas parti. Et toi, tu devras attendre encore des années! _

_-Je ne peux pas", murmura Vanitas._

_Le plus âgé contourna son véhicule, qu'il conduisait illégalement, n'ayant pas atteint l'âge requis pour passer son permis, et se planta devant le brun._

_"Si tu ne viens pas, je pars sans toi."_

_Vanitas leva les yeux vers son ami, le seul qu'il considérait comme un frère, mis à part peut-être Riku. Ils avaient souffert ensemble pendant tout ce temps. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas, si? Comme ça, par pur égoïsme?_

_"Tu ne le feras pas", assura t-il._

_Et il avait tort. Marluxia s'en alla cette nuit-là. Ni lui, ni Riku n'eurent plus jamais de ses nouvelles._

C'était ce jour-là que tout avait changé. Vanitas ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'être parti sans se soucier de lui et de Riku. Oh, bien sûr, il lui avait proposé de partir avec lui, mais au final, il l'avait quand même laissé seul.

Une fois, Riku lui avait confié que si Marluxia lui avait proposé à lui de partir, il aurait accepté. Le brun n'avait jamais compris ce que son ami sous entendait par là. L'argenté avait toujours vécu dans une bonne famille, un peu nombreuse étant donné qu'il était le cadet de cinq frères, mais il n'avait absolument aucune raison de fuir.

La cérémonie se termina et il se leva, suivit de Riku et Kadaj. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher derrière la cime des arbres. Son ami se dirigea vers la mère de Marluxia et l'autre femme qui l'accompagnait en faisant signe à Vanitas de le suivre.

La vieille femme n'avait pas embellie avec les années, et le deuil n'arrangeait rien. L'argenté lui présenta ses condoléances, bien qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite les deux jeunes hommes. Elle leur présenta ensuite celle qui se tenait à ses côtés.

"Voici Yuna, la fiancée de Marluxia. Il me l'a présenté récemment, lorsqu'il est revenu à la maison. Vous savez, il m'a pardonné tout ce que je lui ai fait. C'était un gentil garçon et..."

Sa voix se brisa et elle éclata en sanglot. Riku l'entraîna à l'écart pour la réconforter, laissant Vanitas seul avec Yuna. Bien que son visage soit ravagé par le chagrin, elle conservait des traits fins et restait magnifique. Elle arborait des yeux vairons, un bleu et un vert, encore embués de larmes, qui restaient fixés sur la silhouette vacillante de sa belle-mère.

"Elle n'est pas méchante, dans le fond, commenta t-elle. Marluxia m'a toujours dit qu'il regrettait d'être parti.

-Ouais..." répondit simplement Vanitas.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il souhaitait lui dire que Marluxia avait voulu l'entraîner dans sa fuite. Ainsi donc, son ami regrettait sa fugue... Le brun se rendit compte qu'il ne lui en voulait plus du tout pour cet acte. Trop tard.

"Il... m'avait proposé de partir avec lui, à cette époque, lui confia le brun. J'ai été trop lâche pour le suivre."

Il s'était plusieurs fois demandé ce que serait sa vie s'il avait suivi son ami ce jour-là, mais ne trouvait pas de réponse assez satisfaisante. Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les pupilles de la jeune femme.

"Vanitas, c'est ça?"

Le dénommé acquiesça.

"Il me parlait souvent de toi, ces derniers temps. De Riku aussi, un peu."

Cette remarque étonna le jeune homme.

"En ce moment, plus qu'avant? questionna t-il.

-Oui. C'est pour ça qu'on est partis de Zanarkand. Il prévoyait de venir vous rendre visite. Il avait enfin retrouvé vos adresses... mais..."

Vanitas hocha la tête. Il comprenait.

"Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Je comprends.

-Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour vous.

-Comment ça?

-Il... faisait des cauchemars. Ou vous mourriez tout les deux. Je lui ai dit que ça n'était que son imagination, mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter. Il pensait vraiment que vous courriez un danger et il souhaitait vous prévenir."

Vanitas n'écoutait déjà plus. Il fit immédiatement le lien entre ce que lui apprenait Yuna et les circonstances de la mort de Marluxia. Tout cela devait être lié, mais de quelle manière? Un mal de tête le prit soudain. Ca n'avait aucun sens!

Il prit rapidement congé de la jeune femme et s'évertua à trouvé les deux argentés. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici au plus vite. Cette histoire le bouleversait beaucoup trop.

_-'"'-_

_Une atmosphère paisible se dégageait de la voiture. Un ciel bleu sans aucun nuage à l'horizon, les rires d'une famille heureuse... Il se sent bien, même si il manque une personne auprès de lui pour que son monde soit parfait, il ne s'en formalise pas plus que ça._

_La vitesse du véhicule s'accèlère soudainement, un bruit de pneus crissants sur le bitume se fait entendre. Et puis, la bulle de bonheur éclate d'un coup. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Des masses noires s'agglutinnent sur les fenêtres, masquant la lueur de jour._

_Il entend des cris. Sa mère, son père, peut-être lui mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. L'habitacle se renverse et tout à coup, le soleil refait surface comme dans un rêve... Un rêve teinté de rouge._

_Rouge, l'herbe fraîche sous lui. Rouge, la masse de ferraille qui avait été un véhicule à peine quelques instants plus tôt. Rouges, les corps immobiles gisants à ses côtés_

_Il eut tout juste le temps d'aperçevoir les créatures noires s'enfuir dans un concert de grésillements avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il savait que cette image resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire._

Ventus se redressa avec stupeur, observant les murs de la pièce sans y prêter attention, fit quelques pas en dehors de son lit. Il revoyait la scène avec une réalité saisissante. La voiture, l'accident, les corps de ses parents... Désorienté, il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Les battement désordonnés de son coeur ralentirent petit à petit dans l'obscurité de sa petite chambre d'étudiant. Un rêve, juste un rêve...

Encore tremblant, il tira les rideaux de la chambre. La lumière du jour lui agressa les pupilles quelques instants. Il se entreprit de chercher son téléphone portable sur sa table de chevet. Il savait que son frère laissait toujours le sien ouvert.

Il finit par trouver le petit objet et choisi le premier numéro dans le répertoire. Le plus important. La seule famille qu'il lui restait.

Une sonnerie, il revoyait les évènements de son rêve. Deux sonneries, des larmes se mirent à couler lentement sur ses joues. Trois sonneries, l'autre décrocha.

"R-Roxas? J'ai... encore rêvé de papa et maman."

_-'"'-_

Pour une fois, Vanitas eut le loisir de se lever à une heure à peu près décente. Pourtant... Quelque chose le perturbait. Un rêve étrange, qui ne l'avait pourtant pas réveillé. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un souvenir, cette fois. C'était assez flou, d'ailleurs... Un accident de voiture, d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'enterrement de Marluxia, et le brun avait décidé d'oublier cet étrange texte qu'il avait écrit. Seulement, cela s'avérait plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Il devait même se forcer à ne pas aller relire la scène, n'osant même plus allumer son ordinateur pour retourner écrire.

_J'me prend trop la tête, _se disait-il. _De toute façon, même si ça avait un lien, j'aurais aucune idée de quoi faire!_

Il fut stoppé dans ses réflexions par un son qu'il commençait très sérieusement à détester. La sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Mon dieu, qu'il haïssait ce bruit! Un coup d'oeil au numéro de l'appelant le fit soupirer.

"Allô?

-Salut Vani!

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Sora?"

Son cousin l'appelait toujours les jours depuis "l'accident". Il ne doutait pas que Riku aussi subissait le même traitement, bien que l'argenté ne s'en plaigne pas.

"J'ai eu une su-per i-dée! s'exclama le châtain. Riku est déjà d'accord! Ca vous remontera le moral à tout les deux!"

Vanitas pouvait presque l'entendre sautiller à l'autre bout du fil, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Déjà, rien que le fait que Sora ait une "super idée" pouvait aisément signer son arrêt de mort.

"Si Riku est d'accord, je pense que je peux pas y échapper, soupira t-il.

-Devine où on va ce week-end? Hein, devine!

-Je sais pas... à l'abattoir?

-Mais non! répliqua le châtain. On va... A la plage!"

... Où ça? Il avait bien entendu ou son esprit lui jouait des tours? La plage, ce lieu horriblement chaud et humide infesté de gens, de crabes et de bruit?

"C'est bien ce que je disais! affirma le brun.

-Rooh, t'es vraiment de mauvaise foi, je te jure! râla son cousin. Et puis, devine qui vient avec nous!"

Oh non. Pas ça. Pas lui.

"Ventus...

-Merde!

-...Et Roxas!"

_Quoi_? Encore, pour Ven, il comprenait, mais... Qu'est-ce que Roxas venait faire là-dedans?

"C'est une blague, là? Sora, dis-moi que tu plaisantes!

-Du tout. Je l'ai croisé par hasard et il m'a dit que son frère n'allait pas bien, on a discuté et... Ca s'est fait comme ça!

-J'irais pas! s'exclama Vanitas.

-S'il te plaît...

-Nan!

-Je t'en supplie...

-Laisse tomber...

-Pour ton cousin que t'aimes trèèèèèèès fort?

-... Bon ok, d'acccord! capitula le brun. T'as gagné...

-On part samedi matin, lui expliqua Sora. J'ai déjà réservé l'hôtel. Et il y aura un ami de Roxas aussi.

-Qu... Mais on est vendredi!

-Bah, ça te laisse tout juste le temps de faire tes valises. A demain!"

Vanitas soupira. Il s'était encore fait avoir par ce petit monstre... Mais c'était la dernière fois! La plage... Avec Ventus et Roxas, en plus! Il devait être maudit.

* * *

Pfiou! Enfin terminé! Ce chapitre m'a fait galéré comme pas permis. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. :3 J'ai beaucoup hésité pour le personnage de la fiancée de Marluxia. Au départ, j'avais pensé à Lightning (Oh! Un couple de chewing-gum! xD) mais son caractère ne collait pas très bien avec ce que je voulais écrire. Il y avait bien Kairi et Olette, mais elles étaient un peu jeunes pour lui...

Review?


	9. Un bref instant, j'y ai cru

Rating:T

Pairings: VanVen, AquaTerra, Soriku, AkuRoku

Disclaimer: Si les persos de Kingdom Hearts m'appartenaient, ils se suicideraient de désespoir. Heureusement pour eux, ils sont à Square Enix. L'histoire en revanche m'appartient totalement.

Genre: Surnaturel, Romance, Yaoi, UA

Note: Un sondage est en ligne sur mon profil concernant cette fic. J'envisage sérieusement l'idée de réécrire tout les chapitres que j'ai déjà publiés. Pourquoi? C'est tout simple, le style d'écriture ne me plaît plus, sans parler des nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

De plus, je me rends compte que j'ai fait une grosse, grosse erreur dans le chapitre 2 en faisant passer Namine pour une idiote. J'aimerais remédier à ça en "adoucissant" son caractère et/ou en la remplaçant par un autre personnage (pour le moment je pense à Fuu, peut-être Tifa).

Mis à part cette légère bourde, je ne compte pas modifier grand-chose côté scénario, mais j'aimerais tout de même avoir votre avis sur la question. =)

Bon, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... Je m'excuse, je vous supplie à genoux de me pardonner pour le retard! J'ai sans doute perdu pas mal de lecteurs, mais je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Le fait est que j'ai eu une grosse, grosse période de démotivation où j'arrivais pas du tout à poursuivre ce chapitre, ni même à finir quoique ce soit. *pense à la dizaine d'One-Shot entamés et jamais terminés...* Ca n'excuse rien, je sais, je suis impardonnable.

Bonne lecture quand même? xD

PS: Pour le titre du chapitre, prenez ça comme une phrase du point de vue de Ventus, suite à un certain moment du chapitre. ^^ Je vous en dis pas plus, je sens que vous saurez devinez lequel. x)

* * *

"On est pomés, Sora.

-Mais non!

-Je te dis que si. File-moi cette carte.

-Nan!

-Rikuuuu! Sora veut pas me passer la carte!"

L'argenté soupira, agaçé par la dispute des deux cousins. Il essayait deséspérement de se concentrer sur la route, chose inutile puisque de toute façon, ils étaient complètement perdus. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait laissé le châtain se débrouiller avec cette carte, mais ils devaient tout de même arriver avant la nuit.

De plus, Ventus, Roxas et Axel (un grand roux, dont ils avaient fait connaissance le matin même) les suivaient en voiture. Le fameux week-end de vacances s'annonçait plutôt mal. Surtout s'ils se perdaient. Sans compter que Vanitas était impossible à vivre, ce jour-là, ayant décidé d'être de mauvaise humeur pour le restant du séjour.

"Sora, Vani a raison. Tu devrais..."

Il s'arrêta tout de suite en voyant la moue boudeuse du châtain.

"Bon, d'accord, capitula t-il, garde le plan, mais ne te trompe pas cette fois!

-Eh! s'indigna Vanitas. C'est pas juste!"

D'un bond, il tenta de subsituer la carte aux mains de son cousin mais fut retenu par la ceinture de sécurité pendant que le-dit cousin tirait la langue à son aîné. Le brun lui renvoya un regard noir.

"Alors Sora, c'est par où maintenant? soupira Riku.

-Euh... Attends je cherche.

-Non je peux pas attendre, on arrive à un croisement."

Il savait bien qu'il faisait une erreur en laissant le châtain lui indiquer le chemin, mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Et puis, ça aurait le mérite de remettre Vanitas à sa place pour une fois, même s'il bouderait pendant tout le trajet. On ne pouvait pas dire que cela changeait beaucoup de l'ordinaire... Des fois, l'argenté avait l'impression d'être ami avec deux gamins horriblement têtus.

L'atmosphère de semi-chaos imprégnant le véhicule fut brisée par la sonnerie du portable de Sora.

"C'est Ven", annonça t-il en regardant le numéro de l'appelant avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille.

Il écouta un moment, marmonnat de brèves réponses, puis expliqua aux deux autres:

"Roxas a un GPS, je lui donne l'adresse de l'immeuble pour qu'il puisse passer devant.

-Ah non!" s'exclama Vanitas en tentant de substituer le portable aux mains de son cousin.

Que ces deux blondinets les dépassent? Pas question! Sora le dévisagea d'un air surpris. D'abord la carte, maintenant le téléphone. Il ne serait pas un petit peu cleptomane sur les bords?

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends, au juste?

-Leur donne pas l'adresse!

-Vanitas, intervint Riku, c'est soit ça, soit on passe la journée à tourner en rond.

-Oui, bien sûr. Ou alors, Sora accepte de me passer ce foutu plan! "

Après plusieurs minutes de négociations virulentes, Vanitas fut contraint de voir la voiture de Ven, Roxas et Axel passer devant eux. Il s'avoua vaincu... Pour cette fois. Le week-end ne faisait que commencer et il aurait des tas d'occasions de prouver sa supériorité.

* * *

"C'est là?

-Ouais. Je vais chercher les clés, bougez pas.

-Ou veux-tu qu'on aille par cette chaleur, avec les valises et sans les clés de l'appart? T'es vraiment neuneu.

-Rikuuuu, Vani m'embête!

-Même pas vrai!

-Putain, mais fermez-là.

-Hein?

-Quoi?

-Non, j'ai rien dit..." soupira le chauffeur.

Chauffeur qui, après le départ de Sora, poussa un long soupir. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'avaient ces deux-là aujourd'hui, mais leurs chamailleries l'avaient épuisé. Enfin, en ce qui concernait Vanitas, il savait qu'il faisait tout ça juste histoire de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, mais Sora? Il était si adorable d'habitude...

"Bon, on sort de cette bagnole ou merde? fit une voix derrière lui.

-Vani?

-Hm?

-Dis moi que ça va pas être comme ça tout le week-end."

L'argenté se tourna vers son ami juste à temps pour voir un sourire carnassier s'installer sur ses lèvres.

"Oh non... Ca va être pire..."

Mais c'est que ça l'amusait en plus, le mécréant!

"On sort? répéta le brun. Il fait genre 40 degrès dans c'te caisse."

Visiblement, leurs trois autres compagnons, garés juste devant eux, eurent la même idée car ils ouvrirent leurs portières en même temps qu'eux-mêmes sortaient. Axel s'avança vers eux, déjà en tenue de vacancier (lunettes de soleil et short), un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Crevant le voyage, hein?"

Pour toute réponse, le pauvre n'eut qu'un hochement de tête de Riku et un regard noir de Vanitas.

_Désolé, si tu cherchais à faire la conversation, fallait t'adresser à Sora..._

"Il est parti où, Sora? demanda Roxas.

-Pas tes affaires.

-Chercher les clés."

Vanitas, priant intérieurement son cousin de revenir vite, s'adossa malencontreusement à la voiture de Riku... qui, par cette chaleur, était littéralement brûlante, ce qui valu une floppée de jurons à son entourage. _Saleté_... Il n'avait jamais demandé à venir, c'était son cousin qui l'y avait obligé! En plus, l'air marin salé commençait à lui agresser les poumons.

Il remarqua soudain que Ventus avait entamé la conversation avec Riku, tandis qu'Axel et Roxas discutaient dans leur coin. Et lui? Jamais il n'irait discuter avec Ven! De plus, il doutait que les deux autres le laissent leur adresser la parole. Surtout Roxas.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Alors, qu'est ce que c'était que ce sentiment de vide lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, sans Riku et Sora, il était _seul_? Pourvu que son cousin revienne vite...

Tiens, d'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup... Avec un sourire trop grand pour être vrai, le châtain se dirigeait vers eux, deux trousseaux de clé en main. Depuis le temps, Vanitas avait appris à déceler les émotions de son cousin. Il y avait le sourire sincère, et l'autre, celui de la personne qui cache quelque chose. Et en cet instant, il affichait le sourire de celui qui cache quelque chose.

"Alors? le pressa Roxas dès son arrivé. T'as les clés?

-Oui!"

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Il nota mentalement la réponse trop empressée de la part du châtain. Les autres ne semblèrent pas se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

"Bon, déclara Vanitas, on va pas tourner autour du pot. C'est quoi, la couille dans l'affaire?"

Sora leva la main pour se masser la nuque d'un air gêné, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire de faux-cul. Riku avait haussé un sourcil circonspect, les trois autres le fixaient sans rien dire, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

"Le problème... se décida enfin Sora. En fait... Le mec de l'accueil, un type sympa d'ailleurs, a mal compris la réservation...

-Et donc?

-On se retrouve avec deux appart'. Un de quatre personnes et un autre pour deux."

... Comme disent les anglais: _Fuck... _Il le savait, qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir, il le savait!

Malheureusement, Axel eut la bonne idée de poser _la_ question.

"Bon... Qui va avec qui?"

Vanitas hasarda un regard vers Riku, sachant déjà très bien qu'il tomberait sur une moue suppliante.

Bingo. Et les yeux de chien battu en prime... Mais s'il laissait son ami avec son cousin, il devrait supporter les jumeaux... Et puis quoi encore? D'un autre côté, ça pourrait être la chance de l'argenté de conclure avec Sora. Oh, bien sûr que c'était divertissant de le voir galérer à tenter de se raprocher de lui, mais au bout de quelques années, Vanitas commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu. Il serait peut-être temps de rendre un service à Riku, pour une fois... Le brun fit signe à son ami qu'il acceptait leur marché silencieux. Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de proposer:

"Ven, Roxas, Axel et Vani dans un appartement, moi et Sora dans l'autre?"

Un court silence se fit, le temps que tout le monde réfléchisse à la proposition. Vanitas en profita pour détailler un peu son environnement. L'été n'était pas encore arrivé, et pourtant la petite ville vacancière regorgeait déjà de monde. Le printemps était assez chaud cette année, malgré l'hiver rude qui venait de s'achever. En ce moment, ils se trouvaient à la lisière entre la ville en elle-même et les locations saisonnières. Des touristes se promenaient en short, certains même en maillot de bain- Vanitas avait le vague souvenir d'avoir déjà entendu que ce genre de tenue était interdite en dehors de la plage- en groupe la plupart du temps, parfois une glace ou une gauffre à la main. Il ne détestait pas cette atmosphère, contre toute attente, mais il se sentait dépaysé. Pas à sa place.

"Moi ça me va, finit par déclarer Sora.

-Pareil, fit Axel.

-J'suis pas sûr, intervint Roxas en dévisageant Vanitas d'un oeil mauvais. Qu'est-ce qui me dis qu'on peut avoir confiance en _lui_?"

Bien sûr. Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Roxas avait toujours été méfiant à son égard -et ma foi il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer- sauf que ce que le blond ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'il y avait bien plus que l'intérêt personnel du brun en jeu. Il en allait de la vie amoureuse de son meilleur ami, diantre! Il n'allait pas se conduire comme un bâtard égoïste dans ces conditions! Enfin, il allait essayer.

"T'en fais pas Roxy, j'vais pas venir vous égorger dans vot' sommeil!" railla Vanitas.

Le blond l'ignora complètement et se tourna vers Riku.

"Je suis contre.

-Mais putain, j'suis pas un monstre! J'vais pas te bouffer!"

C'était sorti tout seul. D'habitude, il ne prenait pas ce genre de rejet au sérieux, il s'en fichait pas mal qu'on le mette à l'écart. Tant qu'il pouvait sortir une réplique cinglante pour prouver qu'il avait le dessus, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer pourtant, cette fois, la phrase de Roxas résonnait encore dans son esprit. _Qu'est-ce qui me dis qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui? _Il avait dit ça avec tout le mépris du monde.

Roxas le considéra un moment, semblant juger le pour et le contre, avant de se tourner vers son jumeau- qui n'avait pris aucun parti jusque là.

"Ventus?

-Moi, ça me va, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Bon, c'est réglé alors! décréta Sora. On prend les valises et on y go?"

Vanitas acquiesça et parti à la suite de Riku pour aller chercher son bagage- un simple sac en fait: ils partaient deux jours, pas deux mois!- tandis que les autres faisaient de même. Il arrivait à la hauteur de la voiture de Roxas au moment où Ventus fermait le coffre de celle-ci et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, que Vanitas qualifiera par la suite de stupide. Pour la première, ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre sans dégager d'émotions particulière. Ni haine, ni moquerie, ni rien. Des deux côtés. Même pendant leur trève d'il y a quelques semaines, il y avait toujours eu cette espèce de tension en arrière plan. Cette fois-ci, leur yeux ne dégageaient qu'une étrange neutralité, paisible.

Ca ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes avant qu'ils ne se détournent. L'image de deux yeux bleus vides d'expression s'imprima pourtant dans l'esprit de Vanitas. Ventus avait-il senti lui aussi cette connexion? Faute de trouver une réponse, le brun se dit qu'il s'agissait juste de son imagination. Il se trouvait soudain ridicule. Une connexion? Avec un abruti du genre de Ven?

* * *

Les deux appartements se trouvaient l'un au-dessus de l'autre, ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour se retrouver. Lorsque Vanitas monta à l'étage du dessus avec ses trois nouveaux colocataires, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver Ventus plus ouvert, moins mélancolique qu'auparavant. Il discutait de tout et de rien avec Axel et Roxas et ça contrastait vachement avec l'image du garçon déprimé que Vanitas avait retrouvé dans un bar miteux un mois auparavant.

L'appartement ne disposait que d'une chambre dotée de deux lits simples collés l'un à l'autre et d'un lit superposé. Vanitas s'accapara d'office celui du dessus -un vieux réflexe qu'il tenait des rares fois où il était parti en voyage scolaire de longue durée. Axel choisi presque aussitôt celui du dessous. Peut-être plus par logique que par choix d'ailleurs. Il était évident que les jumeaux dormiraient côte à côte. De l'autre côté de la pièce, un placard ridiculement petit qui ne leur servirait pas de toute façon, pour le peu de temps qu'ils resteraient là.

Pendant que les trois autres visitaient le minuscule appartement, Vanitas s'accouda au balcon -repéré un peu plus tôt- et se mit à observer les passants qui se rendaient à la plage, l'esprit ailleurs. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans l'appartement du dessous, du côté de Riku. Dans un élan d'espiéglerie, il sorti son portable et commença à composer son texto: _Bonne chance avec le hérisson, mon chou! :) _Quand l'accusé de réception retentit, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer son ami levant les yeux au ciel après la lecture du message. Et c'est ce qu'il dû se passer, puisque son téléphone sonna quelques secondes plus tard. Il décrocha en se retenant de rire lorsque Riku prit la parole:

"Crétin!

-Quoi? fit-il en ne pouvant contenir son amusement. C'est ce que tu voulais, non?"

Silence au bout du fil.

"Tu vois, j'avais raison...

-Ferme-la, soupira l'argenté. Blague à part, Sora veut qu'on aille à la plage dans la minute qui suit, il tient pas en place.

-Il veut pas rester seul avec toi cinq minutes? Oh, ça commence mal!

-Rhaa, mais tais-toi! Vous venez ou pas?

-J'sais pas, répondit Vanitas. Ca dépend des autres. Mais considère que c'est oui, au pire on vous posera un lapin et vous vous retrouverez seuls tout les deux...

-Je sais même pas pourquoi je te parle!

-C'est ça, à plus."

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Riku de se lamenter d'avantage. Axel fit son entrée sur le balcon à ce moment-là.

"C'était qui?"

D'ordinaire, Vanitas lui aurait répondu que ça n'était pas ses affaires, mais puisqu'il devait transmettre l'invitation de son ami, autant le faire maintenant.

"Riku. Lui et Sora veulent qu'on aille à la plage.

-Là, tout de suite? fit Axel en haussant un sourcil.

-Ouais... soupira Vanitas. Mais on est pas obligés de les écouter."

Axel émit un petit rire avant de reporter son regard sur l'horizon. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir une toute petite bande d'eau au loin. Des rires leur parvenaient de là-bas, ainsi qu'une odeur iodée que le brun trouvait franchement désagréable. Au bout de quelques secondes de répit, le plus grand des deux sortit un petit paquet de sa poche.

"Ca te dérange pas si j'en fume une?" demanda t-il en montrant la boîte à Vanitas.

Ce dernier plissa le nez.

"Si."

Visiblement, l'autre ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi directe. Au moins, maintenant, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Il considéra son vis-à-vis quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules et plongea sa main dans le paquet pour en sortir une cigarette, trouva le briquet pour l'allumer dans sa poche arrière. Avant même que Vanitas n'ait eu le temps d'avoir l'idée de protester, Axel stoppa ses remontrances d'un vague geste de la main.

"Le vent tourne dans l'autre sens, se justifia t-il. Tu n'auras pas la fumée au visage."

Mais pour qui se prenait ce type? Il demandait l'autorisation sans tenir compte de la réponse? Le brun dû se faire violence pour ne pas répliquer méchamment et se contenter d'un claquement de langué désaprobateur au moment où son colocataire pour les deux prochains jours tira une première bouffée sur sa clope. Le week-end promettait d'être long, entre les jumeaux agaçants au possible et l'autre rouquin, là!

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait en chier...

* * *

Vilàà =3 Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais bon, il fallait bien y passer.^^ Déjà que je me suis battue avec ce chapitre pour le terminer! Je crois que c'est celui qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre, vraiment!

Une petite review, pour que je saches si vous me suivez toujours? :)


	10. Oublier les soucis, ou pas

Rating: T

Pairings: VanVen, AquaTerra, Soriku, AkuRoku

Disclaimer: Si les persos de Kingdom Hearts m'appartenaient, ils se suicideraient de désespoir. Heureusement pour eux, ils sont à Square Enix. L'histoire en revanche m'appartient totalement.

Genre: Surnaturel, Romance, Yaoi, UA

Note: Bon, je vais pas la refaire à tout les chapitres. Je suis impardonnable de vous faire attendre comme ça.

Résumé des épisodes précédants: Toute la clique (Van, Ven, Soso, Riku, Roxas et Axel) sont partis en vacances pour le week-end. Riku a supplié Vanitas pour avoir un appartement seul avec Sora et maintenant ils se retrouvent tous à la plage. 8D

Enjoy!

* * *

"Il paraît qu'il va faire un temps pourri demain, lâcha Axel en consultant la météo sur son téléphone portable.

-Bah voyons! s'exclama Roxas en déposant sa serviette de plage sur le sable, à côté de celle du roux. Il manquerait plus que ça!

-T'façon la météo c'est d'la merde, commenta Vanitas. Pire que l'horoscope."

Riku, déjà installé depuis un bon moment, se releva sur un coude pour dévisager son ami.

"Ouai enfin, la météo est une science exacte, quand même...

-Mon cul, oui. Ils se trompent toujours dans leurs prévisions."

L'argenté haussa les épaules et se remit en position de bronzage.

"De toute façon, on verra bien demain..."

Sora et Riku étaient arrivés dix petites minutes avant les quatre autres, qui venaient juste de poser leurs affaires. Le châtain ne tenait déjà pas en place_. Un vrai gosse_, se dit Vanitas, _c'est juste de l'eau et du sable, et pourtant ça le met dans un état pas possible_... Sûr que ça changeait de l'ambiance de cette dernière semaine. Le contraste entre les évènements précédents et cette journée... Ils étaient passés d'un temps gris pluvieux à une température relativement agréable. D'un temps où tout se cassait la gueule à un moment de pause. Fini les conneries. Pour un moment. Et après? Ca continuerait à devenir de plus en plus insoutenable, ou bien...?

"Allez, on fait quoi? Un château de sable?

-Sora, franchement, t'as quel âge?" soupira son cousin, ce qui lui valut de s'attirer plusieurs regards furieux aux alentours - Riku, Roxas, et le concerné.

Déstabilisé, il se tourna vers celui qui s'apparentait le plus à un allié en ce moment même: Axel.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?"

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

"Bah, y'a pas d'âge pour faire un château de sable. Tu les as vexés."

Vanitas ne répondit pas. Si ça leur plaisait de jouer les gamins, soit. Ce n'est pas lui qui aurait l'air ridicule. Il s'allongea sur sa serviette en soupirant pendant que Ven, Roxas et Axel rejoignaient Sora. Riku resta allongé à côté de lui.

...

Et après?

...

Après, il se faisait chier. Non, sérieusement, il faudrait qu'on lui explique l'intérêt de rester allongé sur le sable à ne rien faire pendant toute la journée. Il pourrait aussi aller se baigner dans cette eau froide et polluée pleine de poissons, de crabes et de sacs plastiques. Ou bien rejoindre les autres au bord de l'eau, qui s'évertuaient à ériger les murs de leur minuscule château, mais jamais il ne s'abaisserait à ça.

* * *

"Faudrait faire des douves, proposa Roxas. Comme ça les vagues passeront là sans abîmer le mur.

-Mouais, mais il faudra les refaire souvent pour pas que ça s'écroule, renchérit Axel.

-Et pourquoi on le construit pas un peu en retrait de la mer? L'eau ne l'atteindrait pas.

-Ce serait moins drôle", répliqua Sora.

Ventus soupira. La logique du châtain lui échappait totalement. Un peu comme les gosses qui construisent de belles structures de sable uniquement pour les détruire à l'instant d'après. Du travail gâché. D'ailleurs, les châteaux de sable, ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment passionné. Ce qu'il trouvait drôle, c'était l'ambiance, l'entraide et les rires de tout le groupe durant la construction. Même enfant, il ne jouait à ce genre de choses que pour être avec son frère.

Plus jeune, son activité favorite en vacances avait été d'observer les gens autour de lui. Ils poursuivaient leurs affaires sans le remarquer. Qui ferait attention à un petit gosse blond adorablement sage qui se faufilait entre les rangées de serviettes, alors que son jumeau passait le plus clair de son temps à faire des bêtises? Ventus sourit en se rappelant combien Roxas avait été un enfant terrible, à cette époque-là.

L'époque où leurs deux parents vivaient encore.

"Hey, Ven, y'a ton côté du mur qui se casse la gueule."

Retour à la réalité. Le garçon releva la tête vers Axel, qui pointait son édifice à moitié écroulé. Le blond rajouta une pelletée de sable humide à l'endroit du trou pour le consolider tout en se faisant mentalement la morale. Ce week-end, il s'était juré de ne pas ressasser le passé. Il ne devait même pas penser aux ombres qui se manifestaient de nouveau, ni à Yuffie à l'hôpital. Encore moins à l'accident de voiture qui lui avait enlevé sa famille. Accident provoqué, il en mettrait sa main à couper, par les créatures noires aux yeux jaunes qu'il avait si souvent vu en rêve. Roxas avait songé que ces deux jours de répit leur changerait les idées à tous les deux, et Ven ne voulait pas le décevoir alors qu'il sacrifiait tant de choses pour lui.

* * *

Avec ces lunettes de soleil, impossible de savoir si Riku dormait ou non. "Effet miroir!" qu'il avait dit "Cool non?". Vanitas trouvait surtout ça stressant de ne pas voir les yeux de son ami. Est-ce qu'il l'observait ou pas? En tout cas, cela faisait un moment qu'il demeurait allongé sur le ventre sans bouger. Le brun passa une main devant les yeux de l'argenté qui ne bougea pas d'un iota.

"Eh Riku, tu dors? Riku?"

Si ça se trouvait, il était mort.

"Riku!"

Vanitas le secoua sans ménagement, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter. Il releva la tête vers l'emmerdeur, avant de se réinstaller en râlant.

"Vas-y, p'tain, tu peux pas me réveiller gentiment? râla-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-J'aurais pu, mais j'avais pas envie.

-Charogne.

-Crétin.

- Asocial.

-Albinos!

-Déchet de la société!

-Eh! C'est méchant, ça! s'indigna le brun.

-Parce qu'albinos, c'est pas méchant, comme insulte?

-Non, c'est la vérité, répliqua Vanitas en passant un doigt le long du dos pâle de son ami. T'es en train de cramer. T'as mis de la crème solaire?"

Pour toute réponse, Riku se réinstalla le plus confortablement qu'il put en soupirant. L'autre haussa un sourcil.

"Riku? T'as mis de la crème solaire?

-Pas tes affaires."

Vanitas éclata de rire.

"C'est pas vrai! T'es con à ce point?

-Mais de quoi tu parles? demanda l'argenté, légérement agacé.

-Faut vraiment être le dernier des attardés pour pas mettre de crème avec la peau toute blanche que t'as...

-T'es pas ma mère, répliqua simplement Riku.

-C'est débile, avoue-le!"

Son ami se redressa soudain, enlevant ses lunettes pour le regarder, et Vanitas vit dans ses yeux qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

"Tu veux que je te dise? J'en ai marre d'être blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine! Pour une fois que je peux bronzer un tant soit peu, j'vais pas me gêner. Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ta crème? Alors désolé si tu comptais encore te foutre de ma gueule. Chuis pas un albinos, putain...

-Idiot! l'insulta Vanitas. Bientôt, c'est à une écrevisse que tu vas ressembler. Une écrevisse albinos..."

Sa bêtise le fit sourire. Riku ne partageait pas son amusement.

"L'écrevisse t'emmerde."

_Ok. D'accord. Très bien_. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas l'écouter, il allait employer la manière forte. Les coups de soleil, ça ne pardonnait pas. Sortant le flacon du sac posé à ses côtés, il hésita sur la manière dont il s'y prendrait. Nul doute que Riku se débattrait s'il lui passait la crème lui-même... Oh!

"Sora! appela-t-il. Tu peux venir voir deux minutes?"

Riku releva la tête d'un air intéressé pendant que le châtain époussetait ses mains pleines de sable avant de venir à leur rencontre.

"Tu fous quoi? demanda l'argenté à Vanitas.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard."

Il se tourna vers Sora qui arrivait à leur hauteur et qui le regardait, prêt à poser une question. Son cousin le coupa avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot.

"Y'a l'aut' là qui est pas foutu de se passer de la crème sur le dos tout seul, expliqua t-il en lui tendant le tube. Tu peux t'en occuper?"

Il se retint de rire en voyant Riku se redresser d'un coup, comme frappé par la foudre.

"Et pourquoi tu le fais pas, toi? demanda le châtain au brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas que ça à faire!

-T'es sûr?

-Oui, d'ailleurs je vais faire un tour... par là!" improvisa-t-il en désignant le petit groupe composé d'Axel, Roxas, et Ventus.

Le principal concerné, à savoir Riku, n'avait rien trouvé à dire durant la discussion des deux autres et il ne trouva rien à ajouter non plus lorsque Sora, après avoir haussé les épaules en regardant son cousin s'éloigner, s'installa à califourchon sur son dos.

* * *

Ventus releva la tête de son oeuvre pour apercevoir Vanitas qui se dirigeait vers eux en souriant d'un air haussa les sourcils. D'ordinaire, le brun faisait toujours la gueule, alors...

"Salut les anguilles de Florence! déclara-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'eux. On fait joujou dans le bac à sable?

-Je connais pas de Florence...

-Florence c'est une ville, Axel...

-Ah, ok. Y'a des anguilles à Florence?

-J'sais pas. Z'en avez pas marre de jouer à ces jeux pour gamins, sérieux?

-T'en as pas marre de faire chier le monde?" répliqua une voix excédée.

Vanitas regarda fixement Roxas. Roxas regarda fixement Vanitas.

"Aïe... ça va péter..." commenta tout haut Axel.

Ce dernier devait avoir une sorte d'instinct qui lui disait exactement à quel moment s'éclipser, puisque même sans être informé des relations plus ou moins tendues entre les deux garçons, il sut tout de suite qu'il était temps de se lever, prétextant d'aller chercher des glaces et laissant du coup Ventus seul avec les deux furies prêts à se foutre sur la gueule à tout moment. Ce fut Vanitas qui déclara la guerre le premier.

"Faire chier le monde, vraiment? Visiblement, tu parles de toi, or tu n'es pas _le monde_, mon très cher ami."

Tout en finesse et délicatesse. Ca agaçait parfois plus qu'une simple flopée d'injures.

"Oh, non, c'est juste que je ne sous-estime pas ta capacité à te faire haïr de la terre entière chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche.

-Enflure."

... Mais parfois, un joli nom d'oiseau, ça défoulait mille fois plus. Ventus se cache la tête dans les mains, blasé.

"Fouille-merde! répondit élégamment Roxas.

-Salope!

-Enculé."

Vanitas eut un rire amer.

"Et c'est toi qui dit _ça_?

-M'attaquer sur mon orientation? C'est bas, comme truc!

-De un, c'est toi qui as commencé, répliqua le brun, de deux, qu'est-ce tu vas faire? Pleurer chez ta môman?"

Ventus releva des yeux inquiets vers son frère jumeau. Toute trace de couleur avait quitté son visage neutre. A chaque fois que quelqu'un évoquait leurs parents, Roxas faisait une véritable crise et se mettait à hurler sur la personne fautive, qui devait alors se sentir pas loin des dictateurs et autres pourritures sur l'échelle du respect tellement il lui faisait regretter le jour où elle étaient née. Roxas était un garçon effrayant.

Ventus ne pouvait dire si c'était une mauvaise chose ou non, mais cette fois-ci, contre toute attente, son frère se contenta de se lever et de partir sans demander son reste.

Vanitas le regarda s'éloigner et haussa les épaules, n'ayant sans doute pas tout saisi de la situation.

"Bah, c'une tapette toute façon..."

Ce qui faisait qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux deux. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, ne sachant que dire.

Au fond, Ventus aurait peut-être voulu, pour une fois, que Roxas s'énerve pour de bon. Si quelqu'un méritait bien de subir les foudres du blond, c'était Vanitas. Ca l'aurait fait réfléchir, au moins. Avant, il aurait pensé qu'il était impossible de raisonner Vanitas, mais...

Pourquoi pas, au fond? Il paraissait arrogant, froid, au premier abord, mais ça pouvait aussi bien n'être qu'une façade, non? Et puis, il y avait eu ce regard, plus tôt dans la matinée...

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur place, pendant qu'ils débattaient de la répartition des appartements et que Roxas ne voulait pas de Vanitas dans le leur. Bien sûr que le brun avait balancé quelques vannes pour se défendre, comme d'habitude, avec cette pointe d'ironie absolument chiante. Pourtant, lorsque ses yeux avaient croisés ceux de Ventus, ce dernier y avait surpris quelque chose. Un éclat de rien du tout, probablement rien d'ailleurs. Sans doute que le blond s'imaginait des choses, qu'il y voyait ce qu'il voulait bien y voir, cependant... Il lui avait semblé percevoir de l'amertume tout au fond de ces prunelles ambrées. De la mélancolie, aussi. Et... - mais là, ça relevait tellement de l'incroyable que Ventus doutait de l'avoir vraiment vu - de la peine.

Non, Vanitas n'était pas un monstre, dans le fond.

* * *

Et voilà. Roxas. Que de la gueule et rien d'autre. Alors, il se barrait sans demander son reste lorsqu'il ne trouvait rien à rétorquer? Soit. Ca lui allait, à Vanitas. Sauf que voilà. Maintenant, il se trouvait seul avec Ventus.

Il aurait bien pu retourner auprès de Riku et Sora, un peu plus loin... Le fait que son meilleur ami ait enfin une occasion de se retrouver seul à seul avec son cousin le dissuada de cette solution. Nan, pour une fois, il allait être sympa avec l'argenté.

Donc, il se retrouvait avec Ven, sans Axel ni Roxas. Le blond le dévisageait avec un air indescriptible, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Vanitas retint un soupir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allaient bien pouvoir se dire?

* * *

Axel croisa Roxas qui repartait vers l'appartement sans même lui prêter la moindre attention, la tête basse. Il n'allait pas bien. Il marchait tellement vite que le roux eut du mal à le rattraper.

Quand il posa une main sur son épaule, le blond se retourna d'un bond, le dévisageant de ses yeux furieux.

"Laisse-moi tranquille."

Axel ne cilla pas, ne disant mot. Son regard parlait pour lui. _Tu m'expliques? _

"A la maison", répondit Roxas en continuant sa marche, ne vérifiant même pas si son ami le suivait ou non.

Rien à faire, même dans des situations comme celle-là, ça l'émerveillait toujours, cette façon dont ils pouvaient communiquer sans rien dire et se comprendre parfaitement. Il connaissait Roxas par coeur. Autant, peut-être plus que Ventus.

Cette proximité, qui lui faisait espérer, que... Mais il savait que le blond n'était pas prêt pour une relation. Pas maintenant. Il était fatigué d'attendre, mais il attendrait. Toujours, peut-être. Peut-être... Parfois, la vie ne se basait que sur des suppositions.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Roxas précédant de quelques pas. Celui-ci, se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Axel vint le rejoindre, posa une main sur son dos.

"Alors? l'encouragea-t-il à parler.

-Ce con...

-Vanitas?"

Le roux ne voyait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami détestait à ce point le cousin de Sora. D'accord, il avait pas mal pourri la vie des jumeaux au temps du lycée, mais c'était du passé, non? Roxas avait la rancoeur tenace, mais là ça relevait de l'acharnement. Et Vanitas ne lui paraissait pas si méchant que ça. Juste le genre de type à faire constamment la gueule et à faire partager sa mauvaise humeur aux autres.

Roxas hocha la tête.

"Il a parlé de ma mère.

-Ah."

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Même Axel ne pouvait lui parler de ses parents sans se faire incendier. Encore moins devant Ventus. Le cadet prenait mieux la chose que son aîné, mais Roxas ne voulait pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Il prenait vraiment soin de son frère depuis ce jour-là.

"Il devait pas savoir, répondit tout de même Axel. Pour l'accident, je veux dire. Sinon, il aurait pas dit ça.

-Oh, ça l'en aurait pas empêché."

Ca, il en doutait, mais pas la peine que son ami le sache.

"Rox'... Dis, pourquoi tu as tenu à venir ici?"

Dès que le blond lui avait parlé de ce week-end organisé par Sora, il avait accepté l'invitation, même s'il ne connaissait que les jumeaux. Il savait juste que Sora était l'ex petit-ami de Roxas, mais surtout un ancien ami perdu de vue.

"Pour Ventus. Pour lui changer les idées. Il va pas bien en ce moment."

Axel savait quand son meilleur pote mentait. Enfin, oui, ça devait être en partie à cause de Ven, mais il lui cachait quelque chose.

"Et?

-... Je voulais revoir Sora."

Le blond releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard triste d'Axel.

"En tant qu'ami, bien sûr, se précipita-t-il de préciser.

-Bien sûr."

* * *

Bon, ouais, il se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre-ci... Review quand même? =)


End file.
